A Hidden Truth
by MyKullem3
Summary: Hazuki; an unlikely person who found her way to the Hidden Leaf Village. She may not be the brightest or easiest to get along with, but she is determined at what she does. But when Shikamaru gets in the mix what'll happen to her seemingly perfect life?
1. Chapter 1: Learning to get along

I can't believe I'm back in the village hidden in the leaves. It has been so long since I was last here. I wonder if anyone will recognize me at all. I should get going to my new apartment.

Tomorrow's the big day. I get assigned to a team, and I'm a bit afraid. I should likely be getting ready to get to sleep. *someone knocks on the door* Ugh, just as I'm about to go to sleep too. I walk to the door and open it. I look up to see Shikamaru. "what are you doing here so late?" I ask.

"I was sent to give you this" he said as he handed me the leaf headband.

"I didn't know the leaf villiage gave them out so willingly."

"We don't, but the Hokage knows of you and your power. Besides you were almost a Mizukage of the mist villiage once."

"Yeah, well lets just say they like they're Mizukages to be from they're villiage, not from the leaf villiage. They werent to happy when they found out I wasn't from there."

"In any means, you start tomorrow. You'll visit the Hokage first thing in the morning and you'll be assigned with a team. If you're lucky you'll be able to train with your new team before you go on a mission."

"Just give me the headband."

"Why did I have to be here? This is such a drag. Here." Shikamaru said handing me my new headband. A scilence falls upon us, Shikamaru turns around and starts to head back to wherever he had come from. I closed the door and got changed for bed. I went under the warm colours, turned off the light, and let my head fall upon my pillow. Then a blanket of darkness fell upon me as I fell into a deep sleep.

Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! It's way to early! I'll just turn off my alarm, and sleep for five more minutes.

C.r.a.p! What time is it! I grab my clock, it's already 7:00 am! I'm going to be late for my first day! I can't be late! Where are my clothes! Darn I didn't unpack anything for today!

"Good you're here." Said the hokage.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I wasn't able to find what I needed for today due to the recent move. I assure you I won't make a habit of it."

"It's quite alright, and knowing you I'm sure you won't."

"Thank you."

"Now on to the matter of your new teamates, I assume you are aquented with Shikamaru."

"I am."

"What about Ino, and Choji"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. The last time I had seen them was the last time I was in the leaf village, which was a long time ago."

"In any means, you will be assigned to their team."

"If you don't mind me asking, why them?"

"Because they need someone who has experence with different situations, ones they aren't use too. The ones you have gone on mulitiple times."

"Very well but there must be someone more qulitified than I?"

"Not at the moment. So are you up to being apart of this team?"

"If I say no you'll still make me be apart of that team won't you?"

"That's right."

"Then I guess I have nothing wrong with being apart of that team."

"Good, they don't currently have any missions, so you will meet up with them and train."

"Very well, has this order been told to them yet?"

"No, not yet, but soon they will."

"I'll be on my way then." I say, then bow. I head to the door and open it to see Ino, and Choji in a stance that suggests they had been trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Hey there." Shikamaru said to me.

"Wait a second! You know her Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Sort of."

"How sort of?" Ino asked.

"I met her yesterday." He said and brushed passed Ino and Choji.

"So she's the reason you weren't able to come to the new steak house yesterday?" Choji asked

"Yup. Enough questions, your keeping the Hokage waiting, and we all know that's never good"

"I heard that." Said the Hokage. Ino and Choji entred the room. I stayed by to see the reaction of the events that were about to unfold. I can tell both Ino and Choji don't trust me, and they don't want me getting in the way.

"WHAT!" I heard the three of them yell.

"But there must be someone else! Anyone but her!" I heard Ino say. What a great strat to things are turning out to be.

"Theres no way she'll be a good addention to the team!" Shikamaru said.

"This is my decision and it's finial!" the Hokage yelled. I should likely go. I don't want to get caught standing here when they get out. But I still want to hear what they want to say about me without knowing my power. So I'll just plant a listening devise and leave.

It's a nice day so I should go to the forest to train. After all I still need to prove myself to my new 'teammates' even though I know they hate me right now. I'll have to prove them wrong. It's always been like this when I think about it. When my parents never returned from a mission I've been training. Trying to find them. Even if I know it's hopeless. They're likely already dead.

The devise I left behind is picking up some feedback. Ino isn't happy at all. Shikamaru doesn't like the decision but is tolerating it. Choji is the only one who hasn't really spoken a word at all. They've made the Hokage very mad in their attempts to somehow get me off the team. The door opeans. They've walked out of the room from what I can hear. The door closes behind one of them.

"Why does she have to join our team?" Ino askes annoyed

"The Hokage says she'll have something to bring to the table that could benefit us." Choji says

"In any means, we're going to have to test her to see if she is really worthy, or even to see if she has enough talent," Shikamaru says "We'll get the help from Naruto, and others."

"Can't we just test her ourselves?" Ino askes.

"This will be a test. A test to see if she is good when it comes to teamwork." He says. They start to walk. Their steps get further and further away. Until I can no longer hear them. And I wish I hadn't. Because now I have to pretend like I don't know anything. I should look up this Naruto charater, see what his skills are. I can't trust anyone here. But I should expect that. Seeing as it's happened so many times in the past.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Test

There's an open meadow not far from where I am now, it would be a good place to train. A nice open space just outside the leaf village, not only would I be able to train, but I'd be able to see if anyone is returning, and if anyone is injured. Plus it will give me an advantage to see if Shikamaru's little plan is in action. But then again, there are a lot of trees here that give me coverage. I could also go to the highest trees around here and I could see everything from one part of the village to the other, including the medow.

It's been a good two hours when will they perform this 'surprise'. It is part of the job of the niga that you must be able to wait for long period of times. But my new 'team' is no where to be seen, even with my advantage they aren't viewable. I guess they didn't have the plan in effect for today.

I jump off of the tree branch I was perched upon, and made my way down to the dirt road underneath the large dense forest. Keeping in the shadows, I carefully make my way back to the villiage. Making meantal notes on the way. The location, possible areas that would be useful for sneek atacks, ambush, or cover. After all my brain is my own personal dictionary when it comes to the different villiages.

I entre the gates once again. I wonder if there are any good areas to eat. I've heard this Naruto charater likes to eat at this one place. That would be a good area to gather information on him. Only the problem is, I don't have any idea where it is. I'll have to walk around the villiage and try to find it. The only thing I recall people saying is that it's a ramen resturant.

Reasturant upon resturant, but I don't have enough money at the moment to pay for any of the food they provide. Moving can be quite costly. I might as well just go home, seeing as my budget clearly doesn't fit that of the citiy's.

Fifteen minutes away. I hate having to walk alone. It's so awakard! Even though I've had to walk alone for a fair bit of my childhood I sohuld be used to this, and being alone. But I'm just not! I'm fine living alone, that doesn't bother me one bit, yet I somehow find it unbarable to walk alone. I guess it's a fettish of mine. Someone's tapping my shoulder which gets me out of my train of thought. I turn around to see Shikamaru. "You can take your hand off your kunai, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." He says. Yeah right, he's the one that doesn't want me as a member of his team. "What do you want?" I ask, keeping my hand by the kunai.

"You were wandering amilessly around the city, you looked lost. Anyway, people have heard about you and would like to meet you. So there is going to be a get together in the medows in a few hours. Don't be late." And with that he was off. This 'get together' if you want to even call it that, is likely the test he's been planning. I'm finding it harder to trust this guy.

Ten minutes have passed. I shouldn't have to go to this. What am I saying? I don't have to go to this! It's not like I'm being controlled and I have to go there or I'll lose my job. But then again if I don't go he could use it to his advantage. Shikamaru could get the people I'm supossed to meet to have that attack he was planning on earlier. Ugh! I don't know what to do! There are both pro's and con's to this 'get together'. It would likely be best to go, so the possible people to test me would be lower.

Three minutes to get there. I'm in the middle of the village. I likely won't make it there on time. It's worth a shot. But just incase Shikamaru is planning anything I'll stay to the edges of the village.

I've made it to the gates without being detected, I have one mintue to get there. this time the trees would give me more coverage.

I've arrived at the meadow. With ten seconds to spare. There are in fact people here. Many I haven't seen. Shikamaru is there with them along with Ino and Choji. Maybe he wasn't planning anything this time. They are in full view of anyone who would want to attack them. They are a bunch of sitting duck! I'm standing in the cloest tree to the medows. No time remains. But I am here on time. Even if they can't see me.

Meanwhile in the meadows…

"Where is she?" Ino asked.

"How should I know!" Choji said.

"Hey, Shika, were is this girl you were talking about earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Watch out!" Kiba yelled to Naruto, Shikamaru pulled him aside to avoid the kunai.

"WHO THEW THAT!" Naruto yelled.

"Everyone get in a circle formation, so we can defend all angles easier." Kiba said.

Back in the tree's

Perfect, right where I want them. I guess that was a bit over the top to throw a kunai. I hadn't aimed it at anyone. It was supposed to be something to get them on they're feet and aware. Someone intercepted my kunai, meaning someone else is here. I have to go into the open in order to help them. I jump off the tree and head to the meadow's where the rest stand.

"You're late." Shikamaru said.

"Actually I wasn't, I've been in that tree for five minutes." I said as I pointed to the tree I had perched myself upon.

"Were you the one who threw the kunai?"

"The first one yes, but not the second one. My kunai was intercepted by another."

"So there's someone else here."

"Yes, and they are good, but not good enough."

"What do you mean?"

"They are from Sunagakure."

"Did you get a glimpse of them."

"No."

"Hey there Shika." Said a blonde woman.

"Temari! It's good to see you. Did you thow a kunai at us?"

"Ya, but another kunai hit it. I don't know who's it was."

"It was mine." I said as I steped next to Shikamaru

"I see so you had the same idea as me."

"Yes it seems so."

"What idea?" Shikamaru asked

"You were sitting in the middle of the field like a bunch of sitting ducks." I said.

"I haven't met you before, what's your name?" Temari asked me.

"My name is Hazuki." I said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So how's Gaara and Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ask them yourself." She said. And as if it was planned and rehearsed two people came from two opposite sides of the field.

"Gaara is that you?" I asked.

"Hazuki?"

"Yeah, how've you been?"

"Wait a second! You two know eachother?" Tamari asked.

"Yes, we meet on a mission a few years ago." I said.

"Gaara, why didn't you tell me about this?

"I didn't find it important enough for you to know."

Conversations arise between them, everyone in a state of that they were in before. Only a bit more aware than last time. They all seem to be having fun. I should leave so that I'm not a bother to any of them. I slowly make my way away from the everyone.

"Wait."

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Hinata."

"I'm leaving, I don't want to be a bother to anyone."

"B-but you won't. We wanted to meet you."

"That's not what it looks like. No one seems to want to meet me."

"Well they do. They just don't know how. Come with me. I'll introduce you to everyone."

"This is Kiba. Kiba this is?"

"My name is Hazuki. It's nice to meet you."

"Hazuki, huh. I think I may have heard that name before."

"Hazuki, I have to go. Introduce her to other people, okay kiba?"

"Okay." We both said.

"So, Hazuki what made you come here?" Kiba asked

"Are you talking about the village or this gathering?"

"The village."

"I guess it was time to come back. I've been gone for almost my whole childhood."

"Where have you been?

"All over the place really."

"Okay then. I'll introduce you to some other ninja of our village."

One by one I'm introduced to the youth of the villiage. Neji, Sakura, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Sai. And last but not least there is one last person with blonde hair.

"And this is Naruto." Kiba said a little unwillingly.

"Nice to meet you" I say with a smile, I bow slightly. Naruto, looks at me dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hazuki."

"One minute." Naruto said, went over to Kiba talking to Kiba then looking in my direction, and back to Kiba. Leaving me alone. As flattering as it is to be invited to something like this, I just don't think I fit it.

"Hey Hazuki, come here." Ino said.

"What is it?"

"This!" she said as she threw a type of food towards my direction. I jump out of the way. Making the food hit Sakura. She was not pleased at all. The two of them went at it, throwing all type of foods at eachother. Causing everyone to be distracted. Giving me a perfect time to slip away. But as I reach the woods I'm not able to move my body. I turn around to see Shikamaru in his shadow position jutsu.

"What the hell! Let me go!"

"Why?" he asks

"Because I don't want to be here! I don't want to be here with all these people! I'm not used to it and it makes me uncomfortable! You wouldn't understand, you don't know what it's like to be abandoned by someone." I yell with tension in my voice, resisting the urge to cry, but even so I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I break his jutsu and turn around. I turned around just in time to avoid him seeing the tears stroll down my face, running away from everyone and heading to the town.


	3. Chapter 3: Intrusion

Why did I do that? It's so stupid to cry over such a small thing. I just want to get rid of those memories. They always come back to haunt me. That one memory I've never been able to forget. When my parents left, leaving me all alone. I had no family to live with, none at all. I was forced to learn how to live by myself. I remember the image of them smiling at me as they left the gates, telling me not to cry, telling me to be strong and never let anyone see me cry no matter what. I was an obedient child. I did as they said, and I still am.

I had so much hope years ago. It soon faded when I heard nothing from my parents in weeks. From months, to years. Traveling just trying to keep that last bit of hope alive within me, moving from village to village, hoping I'd here a shed of information on them.

I stare at the ceiling above my bed. My mind is blank. At this point I don't care about that stupid "test", I don't care about my past, I don't care about anything to tell you the truth. The incidence that happened today is the only thing I want to get out of my head. That scene keeps on replying in my head, over and over again. That's the first time I've broken down since my parents left me alone. The first time in years I last cried. I didn't even know I still had the ability to cry.

There is so much on my mind that I think I'm getting a headache from it all. My parents, my day, my career, my social life. Everything spinning in a non ending motion, will I ever forget? I can't stop thinking about it, but at the same time I want to end all of this madness in my skull. The pounding never ends, again and again it throbs. Then there is a pounding that wasn't in my head. It was on my door. I have no idea how long that person had been knocking on my door. Walk to my door. Open it and there is no one there. No one at all. Great.

I close the door, someone stands behind me. "Get out Kiba, I didn't invite you in." I say

"I know." he says as he heads to my living room and sits on my couch.

"I don't want you here, so I'll say this again. Get out."

"No."

"Why not?" I ask

"Because."

"Because isn't a answer tell me why. And don't say just because."

"Just because." He says.

"If you won't get out, then will you at least tell me what you want."

"I don't know why I came here actually. There are so many other places I could have gone."

"So why here."

"Because you left so suddenly. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm in one piece aren't I? That gives you an answer now will you please go!" I say, this guy is getting kind of annoying.

"Come on just tell me why you left crying. It's not like its national security matter." He says very seriously staring at me without any type of smile or smirk even waiting to be unveiled. I rub my temple not sure of what to do. Kiba motions for me to go over by him and sit. Hesitantly I do that sitting on the opposite end of the couch and put my legs to my chest and lay my head on my knees. Avoiding eye contact.

It was silent for a long time. We sat there for an hour, saying nothing, doing nothing, and staring at the same spot on the floor. "Okay, this might sound really weird but can I stay the night?" Kiba asked

"WHAT? Umm…wha-…uhh…umm why?"

"Because, I don't feel like going home."

"You realize how weird of a question that is to ask someone you hardly know and only met today right?"

"Yeah, I'm aware but it's not like I can stay with anyone else."

"Oh yeah and why is that?" I ask

"Because it would be weird."

"And yet asking someone you don't know that question isn't?"

"Well I was planning on learning more about you before I asked but it's getting late and I needed to make sure I had a place to stay."

"Umm sure I guess."

" Great!" he said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yeah. Kind of, anything is fine. I'd be happy to help if you'd like."

"It's okay. I don't have much at the moment it pizza okay with you? By the way where is Akamaru?"

"He's with my sister."

"I'm surprised, you're always together."

"You watch me?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"I oversee the whole village."

"Sure, so how long will this take?" he asks

"20 minutes to 30 minutes tops. Could you keep an eye on the food while I get the guest bed made?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I grab the extra sheets from the closet. I can't believe I actually said it was okay for him to stay. No one and I mean no one has ever stayed over at my house, let alone a guy. I am so stupid to have allowed this, but it's not like I can tell him to get lost seeing as I already agreed to let him stay. But why wouldn't he have Akamaru with him. I've never seen them apart. I pull the cot out of the closet and make it, adding a pillow; I guess that's where I'll be staying for the night.

"Hey, Hazuki." Kiba said

"Yeah." I replied

"Why are you alone? What I mean to say is where are your parents?" He asked.

"Because I like being alone."

"No one likes being alone," He said "Now tell me why you are alone and where your parents are."

"Truthfully, I don't know where my parents are. They could be anywhere in the world. They could be dead for all I know."

"How do you not know where they are?"

"Because I was abannoed when I was five. I lived with random familys up to the age of eight, then no one wanted to deal with me. Sometimes the places I was at would let me go to their academy, but I had to live on my own. None of the villiages even know what villiage I came from, but I belong to all of them now."

"What do you mean abandoned?" he asked

"I mean my parents left me. The only image I remember are my parents telling my that they had to go on a mission, and they would be back in a week or so. Then I would get information saying that they had to stay away longer for that same mission. Then I never heard anything from them after a few months so I assumed they were dead or didn't want me anymore."

"oh. I'm sorry Hazuki. I didn't know."

"How could you? I've never told anyone that story. Here is your pizza, if you want mine you can have it."

"Why? Aren't you going to eat it?"

"No. I lost my appetite." I droped the plates on the table and went to the living room and sat on the couch. Layed down and curled into a ball, hiding my head behind my arms.

"You okay?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, fine." I say keeping my head hidden. Kiba sat down next to me. I sat up, giving him more room.

"Now, I know that's a lie." He said. He put his arm around me and pulled me to his side so my head was resting on his shoulder.

"I'm here of you ever need me." He said. I can't remember how long we sat there. Minutes, hours, all I remember is that after awhile everything became a blur and it became dark.


	4. Chapter 4: A unwelcome past

What happened last night? Why am I on the couch? I must have been really tired for me to forget what happened last night. What's burning? Was up already? I should likely get up. I head to the kitchen, only to see Kiba trying to make himself breakfast. Only there was one weird thing. He's shirtless. Wait what am I wearing? Ok, I still have my clothes on from last night.

"Kiba, where's your shirt?"

"Oh, yeah forgot about that, it's outside on the clothes line."

"Why is it there?"

"Cause its wet."

"Why is it wet?"

"Because I decided to clean it, it was getting dirty."

"Couldn't you have waited until you got home to do that?"

"Nope, cause I'm not going home for awhile."

"What, do you mean to say I'm stuck with you until you decide to leave?"

"Well yeah. You see my sister and I had a really bad fight, so I can't really go home for about a week."

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

"Because she's out on a mission and I can't cook for my life as you can surly see."

"Yeah, you have a point there. But what about Akamaru, there's no way you'd be away from him for a week long. And I wasn't sure if I'd find a place to stay last night and I didn't want him to be outside in the cold last night. So I left him with a friend. Which reminds me can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Can you pick Akamaru up?"

"Sure, where is he staying?"

"He's with Shikamaru."

"Are you kidding me? No way, no way no how am I going to his house. Not after what happened yesterday. Why can't you just get him yourself?"

"Because as far as his parents are aware I'm away until tomorrow."

"Great. Where does he live?"

"Shouldn't you know already? After all you are on his team."

"Yeah, for a day. Besides I'm not a stalker, like you."

"Hey! I'm not a stalker!"

"Than how did you find my house?"

"Well….Shikamaru told me. He said that you wouldn't mind."

"Of course he did." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Are you going to give me the address or not?"

"Yeah, I need a pencil and a piece of paper to write it down."

"Fine, here." I say handing him what he asked for.

"Thanks. Oh and before you leave could you cook me something to eat? I'm starving!"

"There is cereal in the cupboard, and fresh milk in the fridge. Hopefully you won't mess that up some how." I said as I walked out of the door.

I'm standing right in front of Shikamaru's house. I hope he isn't home. I really hope I don't have to encounter him until the next work day. I knock on the door, and Akamaru started barking. A woman opens the door. Thank god it wasn't Shikamaru! Although this is likely his mother.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm here to pick Akamaru up for Kiba, he told me to pick him up."

"Well come on in. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Hazuki."

"Oh, your Shika's new team member. It's great to meet you. We've heard so much! Please come in" she said cheerfully. How could they have heard so much? He's only known me for a few days. I walk into the house.

"Hey mom who was at the door?" Shikamaru askes.

"It's Hazuki, she's here to pick up Akamaru." Shikamaru jumps off the couch, and looks at me shocked. Well either me or his mother who was standing next to me. Shikamaru was only wearing a pair of shorts. He was laying down reading a book.

"Mom why did you let her in? She has no right to be here!"

"Shut your mouth Shikkie. She has every right to be here!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! Especially in front of people I know!"

"Sorry about him, he's a little moody lately. And I have no idea why." She said to me

"It's fine. I expect it from him. After all we didn't start off on the best of terms."

"Oh, well that's too bad. As for you Shikki- Shika, you go to your room get dressed, and help bring Akamaru's stuff to Hazuki's house."

"Oh there's really no need."

"Nonsense. After all he needs the exercise, he's way too lazy. Just like his farther in that way." She said. I nodded and began to get Akamaru's stuff together he would not get off his mat though. It was almost as if he was guarding something.

"Let's go." He said as he picked up Akamaru's stuff.

It was a silent walk home. Not a single word left my mouth or his. Akamaru was the only one making any type of noise. I opened the door to my house, Akamaru ran right for the kitchen, to Kiba. "You can put that stuff in the living room, it's just over there." I said pointing in the direction to the living room. I should check on Kiba, and Akamaru while I'm at it. I walk into the kitchen to see it in an absolute mess. "I thought I gave you something that wouldn't cause this type of mess!"

"Well you see I wanted to make something warm, but it didn't work out entirely well. It kind of burnt…"

"You should have waited until I came back; I'm surprised you didn't destroy my house."

"I'm surprised too."

"You have to clean this mess up, and you have to clean it to my liking. So get to work."

I went into the living room; Shikamaru was sitting on my couch, reading my book. "Does everyone think that my house is a place where they can just hangout and use my stuff?" I whispered to myself.

"Hey, what time is it?" Kiba asked. I think it's around 12:00, why?"

"Just, wondering. Hey I'm done cleaning!"

"Okay, I'm coming."

"I think you'll be proud!"

"It's not bad but it's not clean. Leave, I'll finish it up."

"But it's my fault so I have to fix it."

"Really at this point it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Well, then at least let me help you."

"Fine, I want you to wash the dishes and put them away. And clean off the counters. I'll wash the counters, and sweep and mop the floor." I said rolling up my sleeves.

"You really get into cleaning." Kiba said.

"Actually to tell you the truth, I hate cleaning, but I hate living in a pig sty. Besides, the kitchen has to be the cleanest place in my house because that's where I have to make my food; I don't want to get sick because my kitchen wasn't clean enough."

"Well you have a point." It takes us 10 minutes to get it in the state I want it, but eventually we get it done. We go to the living room and sit down. Kiba sits on the opposite end of the couch and Shikamaru was already on the other side. Leaving the middle. I have a feeling he did that for a reason.

"So Shika, how's the book?"

"Good, I finished it when you two were cleaning."

"And you didn't bother to ask if we wanted help?" Kiba asked somewhat irritated.

"No, because it's a drag to clean."

"Even so, it has to be done. I'm sure you've gotten in trouble many times by your mother."

"Well, ofcourse, she's always yelling and telling me what to do. Parents are always like that."

"Well, I wouldn't know."I said. Kiba planted his face in his hand and shook his head in a no postion, just like when he was motining Shikamaru to stop talking.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba was frantically waving his hands and nodding "no, no,no don't ask that" type of motion.

"Well, if you must know, I was abandoned. I never got to know my parents, I never got to know what parents were like. But there was one family I stayed with that was sort of like a family. There was one family with the last name of Yokoshima, they were the only family that gave me a real room. They also taught me how to clean up so there is no dirt left, if it wasn't perfect I'd get hit. They also taught me to spy great distances, and be able to hear them. But now that I think about it, I was often beat when I did something wrong, or when I did things but it wasn't to their liking. They are the only reason I have scars. No person I've fought has been able to cut me deeply."

"oh, well that's a drag."

"Tell me about it." I said agreeing.


	5. Chapter 5: Just like family

Silence fell upon that room. Everyone was quite. No one dared to even try to speak a word. Not even Akamaru. I'm used to silence so it doesn't matter to me as much as it would annoy them. Now that I think of it, it's because of that family that I like to be alone. After they beat me I would run and hide in a small area. The first few times I'd cry. But after the 18th time they beat me I stopped crying. I still went to a small enclosure, but I would just sit in the silence and think. Sort of like what I'm doing now, only I'm in an open place with people.

"I can't stand it! It's been two hours since anyone has said anything! Shikamaru all you've done is re-read that book five times now. And Hazuki you've sat in one place without moving. Will you two just let that conversation be in the past! It happened then so leave it there. I told you not to ask her yet you still did. It's just another sob story we've heard. No offence Hazuki. Naruto has one, Sasuke has one-"

"Don't say that name." I said.

"Why? Have you heard any news about him?"

"I've encountered him in my travels yes. But don't dare speak his name in front of me again."

"Why?"

"Because he's the one who killed my little sister." I said staring Kiba in the eye.

"You had a sister?" Kiba asked

"Yes and a brother. But I was separated from him." I said, I got up and went to the door. I opened it and left. Leaving them behind in my house. Which isn't a very good idea now that I think about it. But it's too late now.

I've been wandering these streets for awhile now. Everyone here is so happy. I've yet to see anyone who's depressed or sad. There are no vacant places in this village so I can't be alone in a small enclosure. I'm so stupid; I should never have told them that. I should have said that my past doesn't matter. Only a few days into my arrival here and I've managed to tell people my past. At any of the other villages, people just ran away from me. But here, the people are more welcoming to outsiders. Which could get them into a lot of trouble if they aren't careful.

"Hazuki, what are you doing?" Naruto asked

"Walking. It's that rather obvious?"

"Well yeah, but what are you doing wandering around the town all alone."

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just because. Okay."

"Okay, no need to get mad."

"I'm not mad." But if he keeps this up I might get mad.

"Well it certainly looks like you're m-"

"Naruto."

"Yeah."

"Shut up." I said while glaring at him.

"U-um, y-yeah, o-okay I'll d-do t-that. Please don't hit me!" he said blocking his face

"Why would I hit you?"

"Well you looked like Sakura when she's about to hit me. She looks crazy."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sakura said running towards him, while I glared at him.

"I'm not Sakura, and don't **ever, ever, ever** say I look crazy **ever** again." I said, continuing to glare at him "You're just lucky I don't have Sakura's bad temper or you'd be unconscious by now." I said. I left; all I could hear was Naruto begging Sakura to not hit him.

I climb up a tree not to far from my house. I sit on it and look at the sky when has now turned dark. Night fell even before I noticed. I have a clear view of my house so I can see who has come and who has left. I really should be getting home. I jump from roof to roof, making little noise as I pass the tree's that are by the houses. I arrive to my roof, but I can hear more than just Kiba's voice and Shikamaru's voice. Those idiots let someone in my house. I'm not running a bed and breakfast so why do they think they can invite whoever! I jump off my roof landing in front of the door. I opened the door and shouted "Who did you idiots let in my house?" When I reached the living room I saw ten faces turn around. Three on my couch, two more on the arm rests. One more on my lazy boy, while two more half sit, half stand on the arm rests , and two on the ground sitting on pillows. "What are you doing here." Ino asked

"I happen to live here. I can come and go as I please." She shot up from leaning on the arm rest and pointed at me.

"y-y-you l-live here!" she shouted

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"I-it's just larger than I thought you'd be able to afford."

"And yet here I am." Ino sat back down.

"And you, who are you?" I ask pointing to a guy in a green jumpsuit.

"I am the great Rock Lee! You may have heard of me on your many adventures I've be-"

"Sorry, I haven't heard of you at all."

"Oh, I see…" he said returning to his seat on the floor and began to sulk.

"Kiba explain yourself" I said glaring at him.

"Well, you see I invited them over to…cheer you up after that conversation. So I invited some people so we could have a party."

"I don't need any cheering up."

"You kind of do actually."

"No one asked you Shikamaru." I said

"W-well s-since e-everyone is h-here w-why d-don't we h-have a p-party?" Hinata said.

"Sure, I have some junk food in the cupboard." I said with a smile

"Why is it you get mad at me, but not Hinata?" Kiba asked

"Because she asked, you didn't." I said while on my way to the kitchen to get the junk food. For the rest of the night everyone smiled. I got to know who Rock Lee was and his famous 'Drunk fight' he seemed to be less sad about the fact that I didn't know who he was. There was Ino, Choji, Naruto, Negi, Sakura, Shino, and Sai. Surprisingly enough everyone got alone really well, even with their past history. I was told Tenten couldn't make it because she had to help her mother with something, I didn't pay a lot of attention to that because frankly it's one less mouth to feed, and one less person to be socially awkward around. I don't understand why they made this get together. It's more bothersome than it is 'fun'. But all the same, I need to learn more about these people in order to become apart of their 'gang' so that I can have an upper hand when I travel to different villages. After all, this is the place I was born, which may be why I've been able to get along with them better than when I'm in other villages. Everyone seems so happy. Everyone except the one face looking in the window. A dark, and familiar figure.

Okay time for a side note! I want to give a big thank you to Storm the Albatross, who is one of the reasons why I updated that last chapter during exams. This chapter is for you Storm the Albatross. Thank you so much for your support/reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: Not what it seems

I slip out of my house (which I never thought I'd have to do seeing as I live alone and that no one ever comes over…..well came over.) The dark shadow had moved its way to the roof. Being curious, I followed. When a light feel upon the face of this dark silhouette I saw none other than Gaara (who was supposed to have left this morning.) He sat down on the roof and sat down. I left the comfort and protection of the tree near my house and joined him.

"Weren't you supposed to leave this morning?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Temari thought she had left an important document so we had no choice but to return."

"So, then why did you come to my house?"

"I was out for a walk and saw your lights on, I came to see why you were up so late, but when I realised you were hosting a party I decided to leave you alone."

"And yet, you came to sit on my roof. Why's that?"

"I saw you look in my direction, knowing you the way I do; I knew you would follow."

"And you knew I would wait until I was able to see your face clearly, so you stood in the light so I could clearly see your face. Didn't you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So why come to my place?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing; it has been a long time since we have last talked."

"Yeah, it has been hasn't it? When I saw you the other day it brought back so many memories."

"I heard about your sister."

"Have you now. Well I'm assuming the rumours you've been hearing are true. Have you had any word on the whereabouts of my brother?"

"No, I haven't, no one has. It's as if he has wiped off the face of the earth."

"That's what I'm afraid of, there's no way he's been captured. After all he is my brother; he taught me everything I know, well to a point at least."

"Maybe he changed his name, or found a small village and settled there. You never know, he may still be out there running from village to village, looking for you. Just like you were looking for him."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Just a hint, it's easier to find someone when they stay in one place. Keep that in mind. I have to go. Until next time." Gaara jumped of off my roof and went into the darkness. Slowly I got up and slipped back into the party.

"Hey Hazuki, have anymore chips?" Choji asked.

"Yeah I do, give me a second, I'll get them."

"I will truly time to you to see if you can really take a second!" Rock Lee said, way to enthusiastically I might add. But none the less I went along with it.

"And Go!"

"Here" I said handing the chip bag to Choji

"How did you do that? You were under a second by a few milliseconds."

"I told you I'd be back in a second."

"Hey Hazuki, can you get us some drinks and more junk food, we're going to watch a movie!" Naruto yelled "By the way where do you keep your movies?"

"Look to the right of the T.V. and the majority of them should be there. I still haven't finished unpacking all of them. If the ones in that are there, there are some in a box labelled 'Movies'." I walk the kitchen yet again to get some junk food.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" Shikamaru asked

"Wouldn't it be 'such a drag' to help?"

"Well, yeah but I figured it's the least I could do."

"Take these, they're the lightest." I said throwing him the five bags of chips. I had to bottles of pop along with a case of pop. As well as napkins, cups and plates."

"Why do I get all the light stuff?"

"Because, it would take so much energy for you to carry this and that would just be 'a drag' so to save you from all that I took all the heavy stuff." I said. He looked at me somewhat dumbfounded. We walked to the living room and dropped off all the stuff. I got extra chairs out of my storage for the people on the arm rests to sit comfortably as they watch the movie. I got some other chairs just in case the people sitting on the floor wanted to sit on a chair. But as soon as they were out people grabbed them, they even fought about who got there first.

"Naruto get up." I told him

"Why?"

"Because this is my house, and I want to sit on my couch, don't make me ask you again." He willingly got up and sat on the floor.

"Are you kidding me? There's no chairs left. This is such a drag. Hey Ino give me your seat." Shikamaru said. Ino just so happened to be sitting by me.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much trouble I went through to even get a seat?"

"I don't really care because it's a drag to even hear you speak."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino said shooting up from her seat with a fist in the air.

"Thanks for the seat." Shikamaru said. By the time Ino had gotten up Shikamaru had already gotten behind her and sat down. I'm guessing that was his plan from the beginning. He is so lazy; he knew that sitting on the couch would require less energy than sitting on the floor (well who doesn't really?). I knew he was lazy, but I never knew he was that lazy.

"Why you litt-"

"Shh! It's about to start!" Naruto said. Ino wasn't all that happy; she eventually found a seat, which happened to be by Sai for some reason.

"Hazuki, why is it almost all of your movies are action movies?" Choji asked

"Cause I like them better than chick flicks, and horror movies. Besides everyone needs a little violence now and then that doesn't require using energy."

"You are soooo different from other girls." Shikamaru said

"Is that good or bad?" I asked, turning my head so we were face to face. His face was a bit closer than I had hoped.

"It's a good thing." He said smiling, I could have sworn a hit of a blush just then, but it could just be my imagination. There was little conversation during the movie. The only one who would talk the majority of the time would be Naruto, and he'd be asking simple questions. Half way through the movie I could feel my eye lids get heavy. I closed them for just a bit, my head lost its strength and collapsed to the right (where Shikamaru was situated) and fell upon a shoulder, not long after that everything was black, and everything was quite.

Suddenly I could feel my body become lighter, am I being carried? I open my eyes, yet they decided to not focus on the face I was looking up at. Slowly as that face became less blurry I could make out the face of, none other than Shikamaru's. Still groggy, I let him carry me to wherever he was taking me. There was total silence, which meant that all of my 'visitors' have left or have passed out. Either way I don't care, as long as they didn't make a mess and I can sleep I'm happy. I close my eyes and just a second after closing them I fell back into a deep sleep.

Does that Damn alarm ever shut up? I turn off the alarm and close my eyes and sleep for a little while longer. Well that was until I felt a body next to mine. My eyes shot open, next to me was, Shikamaru. What the hell is he doing in my bed! I look closer to his face; he's actually pretty cute when he's asleep. Wait! What am I thinking! He's a Conrad! Now I just have to wake him up. How do you wake a lazy guy like him up? *pokes arm* that didn't work, "Hey Shikamaru, get up!" I said. That didn't work. I know, "Shikamaru…" I said in his ear, and then blew air in his ear.

"Egh! What was that for?" he said as he jumped into a sitting position, rubbing his ear to get the funny feeling away.

"You wouldn't wake up. That and I need an explanation why you're in my bed…"

"I am? Oh, yeah" he said with a smile

"Explain, now."

"Well when you feel asleep, a bunch of them told me to bring you to your bed cause you likely had a busy day, you woke up for a few seconds and feel right back to sleep. When put you on your bed and was about to leave I realised I couldn't because you had a death grip on my arm. I sat on the edge of your bed for almost an hour's time, then you had a violent episode of panic, from what I've read if someone hugs you tight enough it comes the person who's panicking down. So I hugged you until you calmed down. It took all my strength to calm you down actually and after you'd been calmed down and before I could take my arms off of you, you grabbed onto them, keeping them in the position they were in. I would have thought you would've woken up by the hugging bit, but you didn't. I guess after that I fell to sleep due to exhaustion. That's about all I remember." He told me, slightly blushing. Well this is rather embarrassing. I could feel my face turn red. I was always a heavy sleeper, so I guess it's normal that I didn't wake up, but I almost never grab things and keep a death grip on them. I am not the one who has a teddy bear, or who had one when they were young.

"S-Sorry about that, I've actually never done that before."

"It's fine, although it was a bit of a drag that you woke me up so early." He said smiling, he laughed a bit too.

"Sorry, you can go back to sleep if you're tied. I'll just get some clothes and go." I said and quickly gathered what I needed and headed for the bathroom to get changed (the bathroom could be entered by the master bedroom- my room- and from another door that I have yet to try and open, but I'm going to be using that door today)

I got changed and headed for the other door I have yet opened. Just to find out that it's jammed, or locked, or something, so it's preventing me from leaving. I have to go through the master bedroom. Where Shikamaru is right now. Sleeping. In my bed. Okay, I'm freaking out now. Oh god! Why me! Why me? I open the bathroom door that led to the master bedroom, as soon as I closed the door and turned around, Shikamaru was there, shirtless. Not sleeping. But standing, by my dresser. Looking at me. In the eye. Shit, I have the worst of luck!

"I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided I'd wash my shirt as soon as you got out of the bathroom. You were much faster than I thought."

"Y-yeah, okay, umm, the soap should be under the sink, if it's not there than it's either in the closet in there, if it's not there, just tell me and I'll try to find it. Gotta go. Bye." I said as I darted for the room, I quickly shut the door behind me. I look up and see a whole bunch of confused faces. Why are they still here? Don't these people ever leave! Now I have to explain everything, and I'm not sure if I'll remember anything or not. Crap, hate my luck.

"Why is Shika naked in your room?" Ino asked

"First off, he's not naked, he's just shirtless. Second just let me explain everything!" I said. After telling them the story (slightly modified so it wasn't nearly as embarrassing) they all commented on the events of last night. Including me leaning my head on Shikamaru's shoulder, which I already knew, but they felt it was just so great to bring it up multiple times. Not only did I have to feed them last night but I have to feed them and clean up after them. And yet I wasn't the one who thought of this brilliant (stupid) idea of a party to 'cheer me up' that just ended in embarrassing me.

One after one they all left, it took about an hour to get the last person out of my house. And yet Shikamaru was still there, and Kiba. Kiba I understand why he's still here, but I don't understand what Shikamaru is still doing here. His shirt is clean and dry, yet he's in my living room. On my couch, reading a book.

Hehehe side note time!~

Okay, so this is my first time writing a 'love-ish' scene. Meaning I've never written about this much romance this quickly. So this is sort of scary for me, cause I don't know if it's believable or not. And I know this isn't a lot of romance and stuff but I needed a start and this is what came to mind…..

(If anyone reads my other FF I've written chapter 9 and I have yet to have a large "love scene" (kissing, etc.))

So please, please, please, please tell me what you think, there is more romance after this chapter **

Also that 'hugging' thing, I don't suggest you use that on people unless they are having a panic attack, you can google it, but I saw it on a medical show once so I'm pretty sure it's legit. (However that was many years ago so I may be wrong with that info.)

I will try to update before Christmas but there are no guarantees that I will (cause I have yet to decorate my tree and wrap presents, also I have to work. So yeah, I'm a busy little bunny. Okay, I'm done rambling for now.

Oh, and by the way it's 3:36 **am** where I am and I started this chapter as soon as I got up. (Which was like 11-ish(noon time)) I had to get it done because so many nice people wanted it to be updated and I couldn't resist not writing another chapter. Okay, NOW I'm done rambling.


	7. Chapter 7: Training with the Lazy One

"Hazuki" Shikamaru said

"Yeah."

"Get ready to go."

"Why?" I asked

"We're going to train just outside of the village."

"I can train on my own." I told him

"Yes, well not with me."

"I don't have to train with you."

"Yes you do."

"Why?"

"Because I need to test you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I kind of do. It's a drag, but someone has to do it."

"What I'm saying is I am more than capable to train on my own."

"Which I understand, but…."

"You have nothing better to do and you don't want to go home where you'll likely be yelled at by your mom. Am I right?"

"Well….yeah."

"Knew it. But I guess I'll train with you anyway, after all I haven't trained because of all of these so called 'get together' so I need to train anyway. I'm ready to go now. Lets go." I said. Shikamaru slowly got up off of my couch.

"So I'm just left here alone?" Kiba said as I closed the door.

We slowly walked to the gates and continued until we arrived at an open meadow. It was a fair distance away from the gates. But none the less it was close enough so we could go back fast if we were needed in the village. Also from this point we could see if anyone was coming in who isn't supposed to be coming.

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked

"In a battle no one asks that question." I said.

"Yes, well this is only training." He said turning around so his back was facing me. I took this time to attack. He grabbed my arms and threw me over his shoulders. Counteracting my attack. I landed on my feet, one foot more towards the side than the other. I look up at Shikamaru smiling a taunting smile.

"What was that for?" he asked

"Never turn your back to your opponent. Thought you would've known that by now." I taunted

"The way you train is so different"

"I normally train alone; this to me is sort of like a simulation. I have to out smart my opponent. And besides from what I hear you're a genius when you want to be. So I figure the only way to actually get you to train as well, is if I make it like an actual battle."

"You're a smart one."

"Almost as smart as you."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Your on." I said getting a kunai out of its hiding place. We trained for a great deal of time, sending remarks to each other. Just to make it a little less dual. There were a couple of close calls but that's the whole point of a battle. We'd take a break now and then but when one of us weren't looking, the other would attack.

"Get down!" I told Shikamaru

"Nice tr-" he tried to say as I tackled him down.

"I'm serious!" I snapped

"Hidden rock" I whispered to myself.

"Did you just use Senjutsu?"

"A form of it, yes."

"You're on top of me."

"I'm in the plank position; I can stay like this for hours. So don't get too excited."

"I wouldn't be excited in the first place."

"Yes you would."

"No, I wouldn't"

"Yes you kind of would. Besides your already blushing." I teased

"N-no I'm not. By the way, why did you tackle me?"

"Because enemies are approaching, powerful ones at that."

"And how do you know that?"

"I just do okay!" I snapped.

"Ugh, finally we arrived! Lets sleep here tonight and we'll enter the town tomorrow morning when they aren't expecting it." The stranger said

"How did they get to this point so fast?" Shikamaru whispered.

"There among the fastest enemies I've encountered. And I've encountered a lot of people." I whispered back

"Come on, lets make a fire by that rock." Said one of the strangers

"Sure I guess, but why there?" the other asked

"Because it's not quite in the open, we can hide behind it. And it's flat enough for us to sit on it." Said one. Shikamaru and I looked at each other with eyes that nearly shouted Crap!

"Finally we can rest!" said one of the strangers. A sudden weight fell upon my back. No doubt one of them had sat on the rock that was actually my back. My arms couldn't deal with the amount of weight I had to keep up, my arms gave out. I landed on Shikamaru, hard. The air was knocked out of his lungs. And because I was facing him, well let's just say our lips, may have, you know…touched…

As quietly as possible I lifted my face away from his. We were blushing, that was obvious to us both. I brought my arms from beside me to next to Shikamaru's head. It made it more comfortable for me. However at the same time is so very awkward. We stay in this position until night falls. When it's obvious that they are asleep I release the jutsu and we run back to the village.

"Get Milady, it's important." I tell Shizune. She nods and runs to Tsunade`s room. Tsunade isn't very happy. But then again who is when they are being woken up after they've already gone to sleep.

"What they hell do you want at this time of day?" she asked.

"There are intruders whom we believe are planning an attack on the city."

"And how do you know that?" she asked

"We overheard as they were having a break. I believe we should prepare for the worst."

" And why's that."

"Because I've encountered them before. They are the type of people who seek to destroy villages."

"How many are there."

"Two."

"TWO! Are you kidding me? There is no way two people would be able to bring down a strong village like this one."

"They are very powerful, and they have brought down many villages."

"Did you see their faces?"

"Yes."

"So you are positive they are the people you think they are."

"Yes. I am dead sure."

"How did you know they were who you thought?"

"Because….their my parents." I said looking at her in the eyes, with complete seriousness. "Enable all units." Tsunade said


	8. Chapter 8: A Battle Between Blood Part 1

The village was in a state of panic. The first measure taken was to keep all the towns' people and children into safety. There was a meeting with all the capable ninja. The only purpose of this was because of me, it's my job to prepare all of them for what they will soon be up against.

"Listen, and listen well I'm only going to be saying this once. These people we are going up against are very powerful. As of this moment they are just outside the village. However these people are lazy, more so than anyone you have ever known. They conserve they're energy for three days. They do nothing but eat and sleep. The reason why is because they can fight non-stop for a week once there energy is conserved, they won't eat, they won't drink, and they won't give up.

I am going to be training you for one day and one day only. We all begin at dawn and we end when I feel that everyone is ready. I want to see everyone putting one hundred percent the whole time. Today we will have a verbal type of training. Conserve the most amount of energy possible within the next days; you will need it for the fight. But that is no excuse to not put in one hundred percent.

This is our village, our home, our family, and our duty. I almost grantee you lives will be lost, but with this training I hope to minimize the possible amount. I suggest you all sit down and prepare for what will come next." I tell them. They all do so. I hope this will be enough time for all this training.

"As some are aware these people coming are my parents. I have no connection with them what so ever so feel free to invoke any pain on them as you wish. Protect the village at any cost.

They have very sharp senses and defences, so be ready. They will know your blind spot only seconds after seeing you and they will attack there, so be extra aware of your blind spot.

We will all have to work together as a team in order to pull this off. No one, and I mean NO ONE will break orders and do what they think is more effective, because I assure you it won't be.

They will toy with you. They will toy with your emotions, and make you feel like a piece of shit. But no matter what don't listen to them because it won't be true, and they will make it sound as if it were.

Both you're mental and physical self will have to be aware at all times. Try to make their attacks the least effective as possible. And be willing to cause self inflicted pain in order to get out of any hallucinations they cause.

They expect the unexpected. They can see through plans at the drop of a needle. Which means we have to be unpredictable and we cannot at any cost attack head on, because that would result in instant death to the attacker. Do not make rash decisions. Everyone's duty will be given to them. You are not to protest or to protest during the fight if someone sacrifices themselves. They were either indicated to take said action or an action similar, or they broke ranks when they were told not to. This will be hard, this will be sad, but together we can cause the most possible injury upon them. Possibly kill them. But what is more likely is they will leave because they are aware they have no energy left, or they know they will never be able to get through far enough to destroy this village and they will save their selves and give up. I personally hope for the second scenario, because they will come back if they know they can get through.

I look forward to working with all of you. You are dismissed. I suggest you say goodbye to your loved ones because you may not see them for a long time. Dismissed." That was way more depressing than I had hoped. But it's unavoidable. I just hope they'll all be willing to listen to me. And that they will be prepared in time.

"Hazuki wait up!" Kiba yelled. I stopped so he could catch up. Besides I hate walking alone.

"So that was some speech" he said smiling, truthfully I could see fear in his eyes

"I didn't mean to make it sound so bad"

"Are they really as bad as you say?"

"They're worse now; it's been years since I've last seen them. So like everyone else they've gotten better."

"O-Oh, it sucks that you have to meet them this way."

"I really don't care. They abandoned me, they could have taken me with them, and they could have stayed here and served. They chose not to, they chose to leave me and my siblings. They are the whole reason people have stayed away from me. Because I carry their blood, I carry the clan name. I carry their burden. But most of all I carry the possibility to continue on their 'tradition', but most of all I get repulsed looks because I bear a resemblance to my mother, the most dangerous one."

"You really don't like them do you?"

"Not at all. I likely have more than two siblings; they are likely abandoned and searching for known relatives. So, no, I don't like them. To be honest I'd love to see them dead. Because then, no more of my possible siblings would have to go through what I went through, or what I'm still going through."

"But they're your parents."

"So? I'm their child, my brother is their child, my sister was their child, they abandoned her younger than me. A newborn and they entrusted that child to me and my brother, who was only two years older than me. I was five, when they left. My brother was seven, and no one would take us all in, we lived on the streets for weeks. By brother got me and my sister into a good home. With an elderly couple, He had to stay with people who would work him to the bone, the last time I saw him was when I was eight. I haven't seen him since. Do you know how hard it is to see your little sister die in your arms, the same little sister you saw grow up always smiling no matter what. The one you were supposed to protect, the one you protected for so many years to just die. And to never see your brother for seven years. My sister died a year ago she was 14; she had her whole life ahead of her. And she died. She had never even met my parents. Maybe during a battle, sure, but she likely had no idea she was fighting her parents. Look I'd rather not talk about this anymore." And with that the conversation ended.

Tonight is different than any other night. I know that every night is different. But I've never had so much planning, so much pressure and expectations. And on top of that I need to rest for the battle. It's only days away, there are way more people I have to command. More people I have to tell what to do with both training and the plan for the battle. Kiba isn't doing very well either. He isn't able to say goodbye to his sister, and the rest of his family is either away on a mission, or are simply away at a different village for many reasons. He only has Akamaru, who he will be going into battle with. This will definitely change the village. Both emotionally and physically, and it all depends if everyone will be ready in time.

"Get up Kiba, it's time to go."

"What? What time is it?

"Early dawn, I have to be there before anyone else, and because you are staying with me, it means you have to come with me. You have no choice, get up and get ready. We leave in five minutes."

Today is day one of the two day training. I have a feeling a fair bit of people won't like me because of all the work I plan to make them do. But its better that they know all they can in a little amount of time. Hopefully it will benefit them in the future. And if it doesn't, I'm screwed.

"Kiba it's time to go." I say going into his room "YOU'RE NOT EVEN UP! GET UP! NOW!" I threw the blankets off the bed and threw him clean clothes. "I'll be at the training area, meet up at dawn." Besides I figure he'll try to go back to sleep. He'll be mad when alarm clocks goes off.

No one is here; as suspected. Which gives me the prefect opportunity to prepare for the session. I wonder who will be the first to arrive. I wonder if any one is on their way yet. I'm thinking too much. But still I want to see if anyone's coming. Might as well sit on a tree while I wait.

"Where is she?" said a voice

"Didn't she say to be here at dawn?" said another voice

"I'm certain she said dawn." Yelled a voice

"What's taking her so long?" asked another. As suspected. No one has any idea I've been here for a good hour. I did say dawn, but I also said to keep an eye on your blind side.

"What did I say yesterday?" I asked a ninja that complained the most while they were waiting for me to 'show up', I had a Kunai pressed on his blind side.

"To….always be aware of… our… blind side?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling? Er- I mean telling."

"So why weren't you aware of your blind side?"

"Because… we haven't started to train yet."

"That's no excuse. A Ninja must always be aware. In both battle and in training."

"By the way, why are you so late?" asked a friend of this boy "you told us to be here at dawn yet it is way past dawn."

"I said training starts at dawn. It doesn't mean I start training you. It means you have to be aware, and that I am testing you even before you can see me." I tell her, I turn around so I'm facing everyone "in fact I was here earlier than dawn. Perched upon that tree. Yet none of you sensed me. Not even the Sensei's. This surprised me; I expected even the best of you to sense me.

Okay now that I'm visible to you the physical training will start. Get into lines, and be able to kick in all directions without hitting anyone." I say. One by one they lined up; they made sure they had enough room. It was obvious that some went to the back so they won't have to put in as much effort, or try not to do any of the training at all. It's quite daft really I pay the most attention to the back and the middle. They all look at me, ready for anything I throw at them. But I don't think they are. "To start off I want you to be able to see someone's weak spot, not only on their body but emotionally. You, come here." I saw pointing to someone in the back row who wasn't behaving. "Isako, what is my weak spot? You have a minute, and you can't ask for help from anyone." I tell her. During this one minute, everyone was silent. A minute later she had an answer. "You're physical weak point is…I'm not sure if you have one actually."

"Okay, what about emotionally?"

"Umm…. We'll your personality suggests you aren't used to large groups, you have genuine care for the village and it's people. Yet your eyes say different. Your eyes suggest you've had a hard life and recently lost something dear to you."

"Very good, you may go back. But as good as it is to see one's personality and try to figure out the reason why the way they are, it's more important to find the _**emotional **_weak point, because if you have an idea of that, you can 'play' with it so it lowers their guard and gives you an advantage. Now go to someone you don't know very well, or someone you don't know at all and figure out their weakness. You have one minute, then you go to someone else. You'll do this five times. You will then return into a line."

"I don't see how this helps at all!" someone towards the back yells

"It's so we can use that weakness of our enemies to give us the upper hand and also it can cause rage if your right, which causes loss of focus, they will strike out of range which uses more energy, which means they will be tired quicker. And if you can manipulate that weakness to your advantage, that's all the better. Start." It sees to be going well. I hope they'll do well. Five minutes have passed faster than I thought. Now for the physical portion of it, the longest, and most important aspect.

"Okay, that's enough. Get back into the lines. I need a volunteer who is willing to spar."

"I'll do it!" a young ninja, a brave one at that. Not many young ninja would actually accept that challenge. Brave little soul.

"As you are all well aware, I tested someone on their blind spot. What we will be working on now is attacking, and calculating where someone's blind spot is. Aito here, is going to help, me show you how to calculate and attack efficiently. Turn around so you back is facing me Aito. The rest of you may sit." I tell them. "Aito's blind spot is right here" I say pointing to his shoulder, just out of range of his eye sight. "When attacking someone's blind spot you don't want to be seen. The majority of the time they will have your back to you if they are in an open field, and you are perched in a tree. The subject will almost always be moving, which means so will his or her blind side." I told them.

They worked hard and they worked very long with little amount of breaks. We covered what means of attack would be best, we did a lot of work with the blind spot, as well as being able to break the thought placed within one's brain in order to make them loose focus. Some were better than others. But that is obvious; some have more training in things like that. We covered almost everything we had to at length just in time for people to go home for supper.

As expected many were dissatisfied with how much training I had them do. I know they will be sore tomorrow, but because they worked so well not much is left to cover, and they will have more than enough time to recover from sore limbs.

"Good to see you all again today. I know many of you are sore at the moment. But you all worked so well yesterday that we only have two things left to cover today. After we are done, you are free to leave, if you want to train some more, than you're more than welcome to. Let's get started!" I said, hopefully less depressing. Within hours the rest of the training was complete. Only a three people stayed behind. One of course, being Rock Lee, although he didn't need any help with any of the drills, he did it all for the fun of it (which I really don't understand, why would anyone want to train for fun?). Three soon became two, and two soon became one. One girl stayed behind all the rest. It looked as if she was having some trouble with some of the drills. But she kept at it.

"Umm, Michie, you've been here longer than anyone else. Is everything okay?"

"I guess so. I just find this so much harder than what I'm used too. It's so different."

"Here have a seat, I'll help you a bit." We both sat down on the grass. "When I first had to learn all of this I found it so overwhelming. But I was able to get through and do well because of my teacher. Hopefully I will do as a teacher for now. I'll walk you through the steps and then we'll do some drills. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much." She said. She was so attentive, a great student. I just hope I'm a good enough teacher. At supper time she had it all down packed, she was able to do everything very well. She still needed to work on it some more, but it's the best she can do in such a little amount of time.

As she was leaving the training site, she turned around and said "I was surprised you knew my name. As well as the other people you talked to today, you must really hold the people of Konohagakure close to your heart. You spent so much time with me, helping me, when you could have just left. You really are a great teacher!" she said smiling and ran off in the direction of her house.

One more day. That's all that's left until the battle. I hope everyone is prepared and that they are all safe, because if they aren't, I'm in a shit load of trouble.

You guessed it. Side note!

Okay first, I live in Canada, so we say supper instead of dinner. Otherwise known as the last meal of the day. Just in case you didn't know that (which I highly doubt)

You have no idea how long this took me! I re-wrote it so many times! And that was also when spell check just stopped working. So I'm sorry for any inncorrect spelling.

As of this year, I will be updating monthly, maybe a little bit more if I'm feeling happy and already have the chapter written/ if I have a really good idea for the next chapter that I just have to get written down asap. That's all.


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle Between Blood Part 2

It is impossible to sleep knowing that in only a day, everyone will have to fight _my parent._ And if my plan fails, then a lot of people could die. Oh my god, why, why, why does it have to be in _one day_. ONE! Oh god, I'm having a panic attack aren't I? I should calm down. But this thing I'm calling a panic attack. Could just be the amount of stress that is building up. Yeah, I'll go with the stress thing. Yeah, it's just stress. Okay, what to do to make myself tired. Read. Reading would be good. But there is next to none natural light, I'll make do with what light is here.

Kiba is fast asleep. How in the world is that possible? How! I told everyone they need to get a lot of sleep. And yet I'm still up when the rest of the village is asleep. I really should be listening to my own advice. I really should. But they're _my parents. MY PARENTS!_ But still they weren't there. So no big deal right? Yeah, no big deal. It's just I might have to kill the people who gave me life. But then again they did throw me away like dirt. So it shouldn't be too hard. Okay. Need to sleep even if I know I can't. I might as well just flop onto the bed, seeing as its not very likely I'll actually fall asleep. So why change when it's not needed?

"Hazuki? Wake up! It's one o'clock!" Kiba was basically yelling. I really don't want him to be doing that, seeing as I've only been asleep for an hour at the most. Likely much more, but I have lost track of time.

"Kiba. Please shut up. I have a headache."

"Well you have to get up."

"And why the hell is that?"

"because, I need to train more before the battle. And you're the only person who knows anything about the battle skills of our opponents."

"Can't you wait a little while longer? Headache, remember?"

"Oh, okay. I can take a hint." He said sadly. Crap, now I have to get up. Hate the guilt card.

"Give me five minutes."

"Really? Thanks a bunch!"

"Don't yell. Please. Get out will you?"

"Oops, I'm sorry. Why? You're already changed, so why can't you just get up."

"I guess I'll go. But still get out."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the training grounds."

"Yeah sure, whatever." I wonder if he actually needs help or if he's doing this because he doesn't feel prepared. Either way, I don't like that he woke me up.

Kiba was egger to start training. He was actually pretty good at it. He didn't need to be worrying, which it was obvious he was. We spent a good two hours, just training. Another hour was ways to do calculations, and other aspects that involve cleverness. Which, unlike Naruto, he has. Now that the training is now done he is more than willing to go home; well my home, and sleep. Something I would like to do very much. Seeing as I still have a headache.

In the door, thank god. Now I just have to manage to get to my bed without collapsing before I get there. In the living room. I can do this. I can sleep! Just after I get up the flight of stairs. Okay. Tackling the stairs is likely the hardest part of my trip to bed. One stair and then another. One foot in front of the other, to the point that I only have the last step overcome. Finally, just the hallway, now the door. And a bed! I'm just going to use the rest of energy I have left to jump on this bed. Oh, fluffy pillows, nice f…l…u…f…f…y… p…..i…l…..l….o…..w…..

I sprang out of bed. The warning bell was going off. There here. They have to be. Time to go. I have no time to do anything. Just leave.

"Kiba, you out?"

"Yeah, I'm at the door, let's go!" he yelled. We ran to our positions. The streets were empty. Except for two people walking down the road. Everyone was at their posts. Not being seen. All is going to plan so far. Now it's my turn. "Kiba, this is your post. Stay here while I go to mine."

"Okay." I jump out of the tree's, landing just feet away from my parents.

meanwhile in the trees….

"No! What is she doing? That's suicide!" Shikamaru shouted in the softest possible tone he could muster.

"There's no way that was apart of the plan. No way at all." Kiba added.

"Just remember, we have to stay in our positions, no matter what. She said we were all given commands. This must have been hers." Sai added

"No, I won't allow this!" Shikamaru said anger coursing throughout.

Back on the street…

No doubt Shikamaru isn't happy with this plan; after all he's using his shadow jutsu. Which really won't help. I guess he thought so too. Seeing as he's released it. That or someone else made him.

"Hazuki, my dear. Such bad terms to be meeting on." Said my mother.

"Yet it seems each time we meet this is the only way. And it will always be that way" I replied

"Now, dearie, how've you been?" My farther said in a mocking voice.

"Like you give a crap."

"Such a foul mouth, I wonder what family is responsible for that? Was it the family that beat you? Please say it was them! Please!" My mother said mockingly, just like farther had.

"Where are all your little friends? Are they hiding?" My farther said, in a voice people use when talking to babies.

"Like I'd tell you that."

"Oh, but dearie, we want to meet your little friends, that is if you have any. Which I highly doubt. A scarred little girl like you, you'd just drive them away." My mother said. Smiling cockily at my farther.

"Funny." I said sarcastically.

"Now, how's that little sister of yours? She's always been along side you when we battle. Where did she go? Is she hiding from us like she used to before?" She said in the same voice one uses when talking to a baby.

"Oh, you haven't heard? I'm surprised. You two are almost always plundering at least one village, enough to get the local gossip at least."

"Oh yeah, and what's the news?" She asked; clueless.

"Dead….. in the ground. Not breathing….. No longer living….. Dead. Over a year now."

"What? NO, NO, NO! THERE'S NO WAY. NO HER, NOT MY LITTLE GIRL. NO WAY. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. YOU'RE LIEING!" she yelled, that's right, her weakness, is her kids. She went on a rampage, anger so obviously filled her veins. She is enraged.

An explosion of Charka, throwing me into the ground, then another, and another and another explosion, one after the other, no intervals. Each time throwing me into the ground more than the one before. She had let massive amounts of Charka out. That charka was meant to last her a week, now she only has enough for maybe a day, maybe just an hour. One down. One to go.

"Why? Why? Why?" she asked, in a ball, my farther comforting her. I took this time to signal Shikamaru. He swiftly jumped down from the birched he was perched upon. My mother looked up, my farther followed. And as if she never heard that her daughter was dead, her tears stopped. She looked up and tilted her head sideways like a dog when you are talking to them and they are clueless to what you're saying.

"And who might just this be?"

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru said

"Oh, and what's your relationship with him Hazuki?" my farther asked.

"Well-"

"We're a couple." Shikamaru said, cutting me off. That was not what I planned.

"Prove it." My mother said. You could see the rage in my father's eyes.

Shikamaru turned so he was facing me. He took his hand and placed it on my chin. Tilted my head up, and kissed me, passionately, really passionately.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! I WON'T HAVE THIS! NOT ONE BIT. I DON'T ALLOW THIS! NOT ONE BIT!" My farther yelled. His weakness, his kids having a boyfriend, or a guy friend of any kind, this is new, I never knew that. But then again a public display of affection like this has never happened before in a battle. Ever.

However this wasn't the weakness I was planning to use to my advantage. Shikamaru, how dare you ruin my plan! My farther went crazy, attacking Shikamaru, only missing by a bit. Leaving my mother behind, her guard was down. A perfect time to attack. I signalled the remaining ninja, like a swarm of May flies they came from all angles. Catching the both of them off guard, but they were still able to respond to the attacks. With perfect precision.

Already, there were many people wounded, but not dead. In all the chaos, I find my way into a battle with my mother, while the majority of the other people are either helping the sick, or are fighting my farther, that still has enough charka to last him two day. The more attacks the less amount charka he has left. And judging from the size that's attacking him, that will soon wear out.

"My, my, it seems like you've had a good time since we've left you."

"You'd have no idea." I said going into a stance for attack. My mother follows doing the same.

"Did you hear the great news?"

"I doubt I'd want to hear any news you think is great."

"Oh, but you would. I'm pregnant. This would be our ninth child? I've lost track really."

"How old is the youngest?" I ask. She ponders. Giving me a clear vantage point. I attack. Blood drips of the kunai, blood is flowing out of bodies.

"Y-you, killed your sibling." She yelled; realising the little amount of charka she had left. Making me fall into the ground once more

"No, I didn't. I've saved him or her. So it didn't have to go through what I've gone through what Hisaye had to go through. What my other siblings are going through. I'm going to find them. They won't be alone, fending for themselves like I had to. Where did you abandon the youngest?"

"You know it's hard to talk when there's a kunai wound affecting you. I'm surprised. I also got you with a kunai, that's never happened before. And here I thought you were untouchable."

"I am. I allowed you to do that. Now give me the information I need. What is your motive for coming here and where is the youngest child you abandoned?"

"You know me; I love to bring down big things. But on the topic of your sibling. She was left in the hidden mist. Which I hear you don't get along with very well." She smiled cockily. "Akihito! Get here now! I need your help. We have to fall back!" She yelled "Mark my words, one day we will be back, and when that day comes, you won't be as lucky." My farther came to her side and they vanished.

The pain suddenly struck me. I looked down to see a kunai stuck to the side, another at in my back from when I was forced into the ground. The one in front, that kunai was stuck near my stomach, panicking, I pull it out. I pull the one in my back and the one in the front out. Blood pours from the wounds. Shortly after, everything was black, I saw my little sister; Hisaye. This must be death opening its arms and inviting me in. I'm the only one to die, just as planned.

Okay this is NOT the end of the story, there will be many more chapters to come.

Half way through this I got really annoyed, because I had written down what would happen in the fight so I wouldn't forget, and also about the amount of siblings she has, but when I went to get the paper it wasn't there! Can you believe that! I likely spent an hour looking for it. It has yet to be found. But once it is found (which hopefully will happen) I might just change this chapter up a bit so yeah. Very happy to have this done. I'm sorry if the battle wasn't what you hoped, I did my best. I wrote this all in a day because I really wanted to write, so this is the outcome. Ok I'm going to shut up now. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10: Bed Ridden

Where the hell am I? Why are there flashing lights above my head? I can't stand that light, its dark again? Why is it dark again? Am I actually dead? Ah, I have a migraine. How is that possible? If I'm dead no pain should affect me. But this pain kills. It's not just my head, but my side as well. Great. After I thought I was done with all of the pain, it had to sneak up on me while I'm knocking on death's door.

"Hazuki, Wake up. Please wake up. Don't die on me. I wouldn't be able to live in a world that didn't have you in it." Said a muffled voice, I wonder who that it is. It's too late though, I will never be able to find out who it is.

"Hazuki, everyone's here. Even Gaara, he heard what happened. Sai is here, along with Ino, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Rock lee, Sakura, Shino, and Hinata. We're all here. So you have to wake up. For us, for all of us." The voice said again.

Curiosity crossed me again. Who in the world is speaking? I want to see, but at the same time I shouldn't.

"Wake up Hazuki, if not for us, then for your brother. And you other siblings. They'd miss you. Just like you miss Hisaye, don't make us have to go through the pain you've went through. Your brother would be depressed that you gave up without a fight, and you two had left his side. So please fight, we all know that's what you do best." Another voice said. They have a point, whoever they are. My brother might be sad, but then again he did abandon me like mother and farther did, in a way, but in a way he didn't.

But if I stay here I can see Hisaye everyday, and I won't miss her because I'll talk to her. But what about my other sibling? She might need me. I can't just leave. And I can't leave after Shikamaru pulled that stunt in front of my parents. I have to tell him off for that. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see who those voices are; after all I can always come back. I guess I'll have to wait a little longer to see Hisaye.

There's a light up ahead. How ironic is that? You always hear that you should 'follow the light' when your dieing. But I'm actually following the light out of all of this darkness. This is so not what I'm used to.

The light is blinding. I slowly open my eyes. They stay unfocused for awhile, then everything beings to clear up. Faces swarm the sides of the bed I'm on.

"Who are you?" I ask

"Wait, you don't remember?" one said

"No, not really." I reply

"This can't be we've spent like-"

"Kiba, I'm joking." I said smiling.

"Don't do that. That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was," I said smiling with a smile that reached from ear to ear, "So what happened?"

"Oh, it was amazing! There was so much action, Kunai's flying everywhere. You know-"

"Naruto, don't take this the wrong way, but a battle with my parents is never amazing. In actual fact no battle is ever amazing, people can loose lives." I said to him sersouliy.

"Here, take this, it will make you feel better." Sakura said, handing me some sort of liquid. It tastes horrible, but if it will make me feel better I don't care.

"Can you guys leave me alone for awhile, I want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure, no problem." Kiba said smiling a forced smile. "Let's go."

Even after all that time on death's door, all alone. I want to be alone in the real world. I never would have guessed that. I look around the room. So this must be what it looks like from the patient's point of view. Never thought I'd see this either. Why is there a blanket over that chair? I'm going to investigate. Which I likely shouldn't do. But I've never been that great at following rules. I take the corner of the blanket and lift it. I peak to see what's under it. It was a body. To be more specific, it was Shikamaru's, he was asleep. Smiling, I sat down in the vacant seat situated next to him. It was a little painful, but I can deal with that.

I wonder how long he's been here. He's actually cute when he's asleep. AHH! Why do I keep thinking that! But it is true…. His lips look soft….Ahh, I shouldn't be thinking that. What's wrong with me! Wait a second… he kissed me! During the battle! He _kissed _me! I knew I was forgetting something. I would rather not remember that. But at the same time I guess I'm kind of happy about it. Oh god! Am I a pervert or something?

Now that I think of it, it was his voice I heard. He was the one that said he couldn't live in the world without me. He was also the one who told me to wake up 'for us, for all of us' that's actually kind of sweet.

"Hazuki! You're awake!" Shikamaru said hugging me. "When did you wake up? Why are you out of your bed? You're not supposed to leave you're bed."

"Relax; I never listen to the rules. This is the most excited I've ever seen you, and likely that happiest too" I said smiling "I don't know when I woke up actually. I never looked at the time. So I really have no idea, maybe a half hour, maybe more."

"Are you kidding me? That's such a drag. I was hoping to be awake when you woke up. You've been out of it for a week."

"A whole week?"

"Give or take a few days."

"Well that's just great. How's the state of the village?"

"Well it's in pretty bad shape, it's better than the state it was in a week ago. The people from Sunagakure are here helping rebuild the village. The roads are likely in the worst condition."

"What about everyone else? Did anyone die?"

"Now it's time for me to tell you to relax. Everyone's fine, a few broken bones here and there. The person in the very worst condition was you. Being in a comma. Your plan was great. But you shouldn't have risked your life like that, everyone was scared. Especially me."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad no one got hurt too badly."

"You should know what you did was really stupid."

"No it wasn't. It was necessary. Do you know when I can leave this place?"

"In a week maybe, you're pretty beat up. It must have been the amount of times you were thrown into the ground."

"Well it was worth it."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Because, I need to find my little sister. I just don't want her to live the same life I had to. I have to find her."

"How will you know who she is?"

"Because of this." I turned around and lowered my shirt.

"What is that?"

"It's a mark my parents put on all their children. It's to distinguish who is who, and who's their kid. Each child of theirs has a slightly different, but they are generally the same. It's sort of like a curse mark to me." I pulled my shirt back over the tattoo.

"Do you know how old you were when they put that on you?"

"No, that tattoo has been on me for as long as I can remember. I remember seeing one on my sister too. And my brother. So, maybe as a new born. I really don't know. And I don't want to find out. I just want to find her, and I want to find her as soon as possible."

"So this place is sort of like a dungeon to you, isn't it?"

"In a way, it sort of is."

"Hey, is it okay for us to come in now?" Kiba asked

"Yeah, come on in." I said with a smile.

"What are you doing out of bed! Get back in there now!" Sakura yelled. I slowly got up out of the chair I'd been sitting in. I made my way to the hospital bed, with some help. Which I really didn't need, but they told me I had to, and Sakura went all 'imma kick your ass if you don't get in that bed right now.' So I really had no choice.

Everyone was there, well, a fair bit of people. The names someone had said before, they were all there. Everyone was coming by to see if I was okay. I'm surprised so many people came by.

"Don't you have anything better to do? You've been here for a long time." I said

"I've only been here a week and the hours you've been awake." Shikamaru replied

"You were here the _whole week_?" I ask

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing I guess. A whole week?"

"Your repeating yourself."

"I know I am. But a _whole week_. Like seven days. Not just five. Seven. Right?"

"Yes, all seven days, give or take a few days."

"A whole week? A week! Did you go home at all?"

"No, not for a minute, not for a second."

"Yeah, this guy was by your side the whole time." Temari chimed in.

"Yes, always. How are you feeling?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine; I just wish I wasn't on bed rest. It's a drag."

"You're starting to sound like Shika." Temari stated

"I am?"

"She is?"

"These two are as dense as rocks." Kankuro added

"Hey Kankuro, it's been a long time."

"Yes it has."

"Wait, you know her too? Why don't you guys tell me this type of stuff?" Temari asked annoyed

"Cause, you didn't need to know." Kankuro replied.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" I asked

"Well we heard that the Hidden leaf was going to have a serious battle, we thought we could help. But by the time we got everyone together we got news saying the fight was over, but a lot of damage was caused. So instead we came with all of the carpenters that were willing to come out and help." Gaara said

"That and these Gaara wanted to see if you were okay." Temari added.

"Don't lie you did too." Kankuro added

"Yeah, maybe. But so did you." she added

"So to sum it up they all wanted to see you." Shikamaru said

"Shouldn't you go home? You've been here long enough." Temari asked

"I'll leave when I want to leave. Besides it's a drag to walk home when I could just stay here."

"Okay, that's enough you two. Time to go, she needs to sleep." Sakura said interrupting their conversation. "Shika, now that she's awake, you should go home too. You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"I'm not leaving until her wounds are healed, or until she's let out of the hospital."

"Shikamaru as nice as it is to have your company; you really should go home and get some sleep. After that chair can't be very comfortable."

"It's not. But I'm not going to leave you. Besides if I'm not here you'd likely get up and leave."

"Seriously? This is so not fair. That's exactly what I was planning to do." I said mockingly.

"Haha, very funny." He replied.

"Go home. I promise I will be here tomorrow. And I never break a promise."

"Fine. But if you are gone. I'm going to track you down and you'll be in a lot of trouble." He told me

"I promise I won't escape."

"Fine. Bye." He said as he got to the door, he looked back. I smiled at him and waved goodbye. He slowly left until I couldn't see him.

"So I guess we should be leaving as well. We'll come by tomorrow to check up on you." Temari said as she pushed her brothers out the door.

"So, you and Shika huh?" Sakura asked, she sat on the edge of the bed I was lying on.

"It's nothing like that. He just did that to get my dad to go all crazy."

"Not from what it looked like on the trees. It looked like there was quite a bit going on between the two of you. What was it like?"

"What was what like!"

"You know…. the _kiss._"

"Umm…I don't know. Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because, you're the first girl Shika's kissed. And I'm guessing it's the same way with you. Although you are quite good looking so then again you could have been kissed loads of times."

"Sakura, this really isn't the time to be talking about this. I'm tired. And I'm in a lot of pain. So if you don't mind can we have this conversation later?"

"Yeah, sure, but I want to know."

"Okay, bye." I said. Finally everyone's gone! But I'm a little afraid to shut my eyes. I might never wake up again, and I might dream about that kiss. But I'm so tired. And I'm so hungry!

"So you actually stayed here last night." Shikamaru stated

"I told you I don't break a promise."

"Well here." He said handing me something

"My mother heard about what happened to you, so she made you some food. She figured it would be better than the food here."

"Thanks. Thank your mother for me will you?"

"Sure. I have to go, but I'm going to be checking up on you, so don't run off okay."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes and smiled at him. He left the room. And again everything was silent once more. I can't believe his mother made me food, it's sort of suspicious. I open the container and there's a note. I'll read it later. Besides I haven't eaten at all since I've woken up.

Now that I have finished the food I'm going to read the note. I have no idea why Shikamaru's mother would give me a note. This is also somewhat suspicious. I unfolded the paper it read:

_Hazuki,_

_ I heard about the battle and what Shika did in front of your parents to you. I apologize if he made you feel uncomfortable. He normally doesn't do things like that; well he never did anything like that before. That I know of. Just be patient with him. I hope you feel better soon_

_-Yoshino Nara_

Great, that's all I needed. "Hazuki?"

"Yeah what is it Sakura?"

"Well, on your charts it says you can leave today, but you have to be on bed rest for another week. You could stay here for that week, or you could go home. But someone would have to be there to take care of you. Do you know if anyone will be able to stay with you?"

"Yeah, Kiba should be there for at least another week."

"Oh, so Kiba's staying with you?" she asked. Crap, I shouldn't have said that. "I thought you and Shika had a thing."

"Okay, I really don't feel comfortable about talking about stuff like that. Kiba and I are just friends. I don't know what Shikamaru is to me right now, I'm kind of confused. I think I'm going to go home instead of staying here."

"Okay, someone will escort you to your home. Oh, and if you do get up while your at home, get Kiba to help you, your too weak at the moment to walk by yourself. The wound shouldn't open, but if it does get over here as soon as possible."

"Okay, will do, umm where are my clothes?"

"Oh I'll get them for you. Stay right where you are." She said. Where else would I go?

"Here you go! Kiba said he'd be willing to take you home. I have to go, we're quite busy."

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked

"Born ready, get me out of here!"

"Typical." He said. So turns out I'm not allowed to even walk to my own house, Kiba has to carry me. I don't overly like this. I want to walk, not be some in convince to people. When they say bed rest, they really mean it.

"Finally, we're here!" Kiba yelled victoriously.

"I'm not that heavy."

"No, but after awhile you get heavy."

"Sorry, I'm just not cut out to be a stick thin girl. I actually eat."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." I said smiling back to him.

"Okay, so you have to stay in bed. I have to go and help rebuild the village for a bit."

"Okay, I don't mind. I'm just surprised I caused so much damage."

"Don't worry about it, you saved lives."

"I guess. Oh, before you leave can you get me a apple?"

"Yeah, sure." Kiba walked into the kitchen and got the bag of apples that were there.

"I didn't ask for the bag, I asked for one."

"Well your not allowed to get up so this will be all your having until I get back, and attempt to cook without making a mess." He replied as he left the door. Great, my diet for the next week is going to be apples. It's like I'll be going on a diet. I've never been on a diet, and I don't plan to be on one anytime soon.

_An hour later…._

Okay, I'm bored. There's nothing to do! I've read all the books nearby. Looked out the window, I'm sooooo booored!*

"HAZUKI! Hazuki, are you in here!"

"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom." I yelled back to the somewhat muffled sound of the voice. (Having a closed door and the blankets over your head can do that.) I heard the door of my room open (rather violently). I take the blankets that are covering my head off. I turn to the direction to see Shikamaru, his expression was as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Oh thank god you're here! Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he walked to by bed and sat on the edge. "I went to the hospital to see that you weren't there. I went around the whole village trying to find you! You promised me you wouldn't leave." He said looking up at me with worried eyes.

"Actually, no I didn't. I said whatever. I would have stayed, but to tell you the truth it completely skipped my mind that you had asked me to stay until you came back."

"Oh, okay. You really had me scared there for a minute."

"Sorry, hey Shikamaru, could you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"Can you please, please, please, please get me some actual food? All I've had today was apples. I'm sooo hungry!"

"I was not expecting that."

"Is that a yes or no? Cause I will get up if you refuse." I said putting my arms on the mattress lifting myself upwards."

"Don't get up, I'll get you something."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging him. A reflex I wasn't aware I just did.

"Uh, sorry." I said apologizing for my latest action

"There's no need to apologize." He made me actual food that didn't have anything to do with apples. He kept me company. It was nice, and not boring like when I was by myself. This basically continued for a week. Sakura came to check in on me now and then. After the week on bed rest had past Sakura came in again and told me I was no allowed to get up and do things by myself. (Such as walking.) She told me to avoid exercising for at least another week. I feel so lazy, sitting in bed and doing nothing for almost two weeks. But the day finally came when I was allowed to run, exercise, and spar without having to be careful.

Kiba has been gone for awhile now, it seems so much more quite than before. I was used to living alone, but now it just feels empty without at least one other person in my house with me. Thanks a lot Kiba.

Well, this means I can finally find my sister. I'm all packed. Now all I have to do is wait for nightfall. This will be by far the longest day since arriving here.

~_night time_

I look back at the village that so freely accepted me. Everyone's faces flash in my head. Everyone was so nice, so happy. And now I have to leave it all behind.

"So long everyone. I'll never forget you." I whispered to myself. I started walking out of the gates, leaving behind the village.

"And where do you think your going." I head a voice say.

"I'm going to find my sister." I replied, not even looking behind me.

"Not without me your not." Shikamaru was right next to me, smiling.

*I know there are too many "o"'s, I meant to, she's complaining. People do that when their bored, they add extra o's or whatever is in the word. The name of that escapes me at the moment.

Okay, so this is likely the longest chapter I have ever written. It took me forever and I'm happy with it. I don't have nearly as much to say this time. I hoped all of you liked it. Thoughts on the chapter perhaps. I'm in the double digests for this story! Quite happy about that. Ok that's all bye~


	11. Chapter 11: A Journey into the Mist

"How did you know I was leaving?" I asked Shikamaru as we walked

"I knew you would find your sister as soon as you got the okay to leave."

"What about your parents? Did you just leave without telling them?"

"No, I told them. They encouraged me to tag along, besides if I come with you, it means after all of this is done, you'll have to come back to the hidden leaf. I'm the condition that makes you go back to your family."

"I have no family in the Hidden Leaf."

"Yes you do. You have me, Kiba, Hinata, and everyone else. Don't ever think you don't have family in the Hidden leaf, because no matter what, you always will."

"I guess." Shikamaru stopped. I looked back; he walked up to me, but his hands on my shoulders and said "It's not a matter of guessing. You are apart of the Hidden Leaf, without you everything would turn upside down. So no matter what, you have to know everyone in the village considers you to be a great ninja who will do anything for her village, but above all, you belong in all of our hearts."

"Wow, you're actually serious."

"Of course, you mean a lot to me. To all of us. I don't want you to feel as if you don't belong. Because you clearly do."

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"You needed to hear it. Besides something like that wouldn't have gotten through your thick scull if no one had told you that."

"You're skating on really thin ice right now."

"I'll shut up."

"Good idea." We laughed and laughed. Time seemed almost non-existent. Although I'm sure hours have passed, yet they only seemed like seconds. I'm actually rather surprised Shikamaru tagged along. I'm surprised that his parents would even let him go. But the thing that I'm most surprised about is how he knew I was going to leave. A smile crosses my face.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing, it's just, you seem to know me more than anyone else. I never really had the opportunity to actually open up to people. I've always been the person who's away from the crowd. The outsider that doesn't belong, the one who is just weird because their different from everyone else. I guess, you're the first person I've actually open up too the most. But the fact that you knew what I was going to do, even before I had known, that amazes me the most. Because it shows that you actually listen and know me well enough to be able to do that. I guess I'm just happy because I'm finally able to experience what it's like to belong."

"Oh."

"Sorry if I freaked you out. You did ask me why I was smiling."

"You didn't freak me out. You'd never be able to. Well to an extent."

"I don't know how to respond to that. I'm weird, what can I say?"

"Your not that weird. You're a little different. But that's good. Otherwise you'd be like any other girl. But your not, you're unique."

"Thanks I guess. Let's stop here. It's getting late and we need to regain our energy for tomorrow." I said, it's been awhile since I've actually slept in a wooded area. I started a fire while Shikamaru put down the sleeping bags. This is actually happening. I'm going to find a lost sibling. And Shikamaru will be here with me trough it all. That's a nice feeling. I got the food out that was in the backpacks. Nothing fancy, just sandwiches.

I lay down under the trees. The stars are poking their heads through the leaves. The moon, standing proud and full in the black sky. So far so good. Only problem is how am I supposed to get in the Village Hidden in the Mist?

"Hazuki, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You obviously aren't."

"I can't believe you saw through that."

"I'm good what can I say? Now spit it out."

"I don't know if you know this already, but the Village hidden in the Mist and I, well we are not on good terms."

"Oh, and why's that."

"They think I killed some high class person. I proved my innocence, but many people still think I did it. Even some of the Ninja with whom I worked along side, because of that whenever I'm near that village they all go into hiding and yell things out like 'we don't want a killer in our midst' or 'we know you did it! You can't fool us!' oh and their favourite 'it's not safe to have that weirdo in our village! If we don't kick her out one day she'll kill us all!' eventually I was driven out. But even when I see people from there they notice me and go running in the opposite direction. I have no idea how I'm supposed to get in their walls if I'm not a prisoner or something."

"Oh, so that's what has you all worried."

"Yeah… So I have a map of the Hidden Mist. Their left gate is their weakest point, we could enter in there, or we could go here, there's a secret passage in and out of that back gate."

"Or we could just go in the front gate."

"Are you crazy or something?"

"No I'm not. Right now the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist are on good terms. Besides if anyone did say something we could just say that you have no idea what you're talking about and they must have the wrong person."

"Well, I guess that could work."

"Good, Now that that is over with we should get some sleep."

"Okay. Night."

"Sweet dreams." He replied,

I place my head upon the pillow. I stare at the forest floor that lay beside me. If I were to look only a few degrees higher from the ground, I would be able to she Shikamaru's back facing me. I've waited all this time. In only a day or so I might be able to see my brother's face after so many years. I might just be able to find a lost sibling, another little sister. Possibly the youngest. This will be much harder than I originally thought. Both mentally, and physically.

"Hazuki, get up! We still have a long ways to go until we get to the Hidden Mist village."

"Five more minutes! Please!"

"That's five more minutes you lose to find your sister."

"I'm up!" I threw the sleeping bag off of me and jumped to my feet. "So what's for breakfast?" I ask

"Seriously? Most girls I know skip breakfast."

"Well breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Besides they likely do that because they want to lose weight. Personally, I find the people who skip breakfast are doing it to become thinner than they already are, and that's just a little gross. People need some meat on their bones; otherwise they look like a twig that could break with little effort at all. And besides by skipping breakfast they're only hurting themselves, people who don't eat breakfast will gain more weight because they didn't have that fist meal"

"You care way less about looks and going on diets."

"I hate going on diets to lost weight. I've never been on one but I just don't like them. Call me weird but that's what I believe. Girls no of days care way too much on their appearance and how thin they are and if some guy will like them or not. To me, all that matters is that I'm healthy and comfortable being who I am. I see nothing wrong about having more weight on my bodies than other girls."

"I like the way you think."

"So do I, otherwise I wouldn't be who I am today." Shikamaru smiled.

As breakfast ended we gathered all of our stuff together. Again we set foot to the Mist Village. I'm only days away from possibly finding my sister, or having a whole village plot against me. I don't know which outcome is scarier. I hope things with the hidden mist don't get too much out of hand…

"You seem worried."

"I am. I'm confused. The people of the mist once say me as their protector. The one who was going to become Hokage there, that was until some idiot accused me of killing someone because I was from another village. I knew so many of the people who live in the mist village, I knew them personally. Yet they easily turned against me, I just don't know what I'm supposed to expect when I go back. It's all a little confusing."

"Don't worry about that. That was the past I'm sure most of them have completely forgotten about that anyway."

"I doubt it. Those people remember a lot."

"You're thinking too much."

"I guess, but it's hard not to when so many things that are worrisome is circulating in my head."

"Do you remember when we first met?" Shikamaru asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I was about to go to sleep and you rang my doorbell."

"I mean before that, when you were in the hidden leaf with your mother and Father."

"No, I'm afraid any 'fond' memories from when I was in the leaf village before this year. Do you remember?"

"I remember it clearly. As if it were yesterday."

"Oh yeah, do tell."

"Obviously we were all very young. But you were the new girl in the village, and in the academy. You had no friends. But whenever you saw someone being bullied you intervened. You made the people who were doing the bullying cry. But there is one day in particular that I remember most. Choji was being made fun of cause of his weight. You went stomping over to those kids and talked back to them. Choji was crying and you ordered them to say they were sorry. I came up next to Choji to see if he was okay. That was when you turned around. The first thing you said to me was 'You better be nice to him or imam kick your butt just like I did d'hose other bullies!' Choji told you I was his friend and you quickly apologized, you thought I was another one of those bullies who was going to push him back to the ground after helping him up. That day the three of us spent the entire day talking and playing. For weeks and weeks we were together, no one could really separate the three of us. But one day when we came by your house the next day, you were gone, and so was all of the furniture in your house. Choji was upset that you'd leave without saying goodbye; after all we'd been through. From that day on the two of us swore not to ever speak your name again, and we were forever mad at you."

"Then what happened when I returned?"

"Well, when you came this year we weren't sure if you were the Hazuki we knew when we were younger. When I actually saw you I knew it was you right away, when I told Choji the two of us, we were still mad at you for some reason. We just didn't know why, it was a stupid thing to be mad about. When you were assigned to our team we didn't want to accept it. It was if we wanted to make sure a reunion didn't happen, in a way were afraid you were going to abandon us again. Choji was silent for the longest time. All the memories from back when we were younger returned. He wasn't willing to accept it. Eventually he did."

"What about you?"

"When I came by your house to give you the head band, all of my memories returned. Seeing you was like a blow to my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't accept that you'd returned and had completely forgotten about me. It kind of stung in a way. I still didn't like you."

"Oh, what about know. Do you still not like me?"

"I couldn't stay mad at you. Not after everything that's happened between us."

"You didn't answer my question. Do you like me? Or are you still mad at me?"

"I like you. Maybe a little more than just _like_."

"Is that so? By the way, your mother gave me a letter when I was in the hospital."

"She did?"

"Yeah, here." I said handing the note she had given me the boxed lunch.*

"God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know she was going to freak you out by doing that. I'm surprised she even put that in!"

"And Sakura started to ask questions because of what happened during the battle."

"What? The kiss?"

"Duh, whenever no one was around she'd try to bring that topic up."

"That does seem like Sakura. I'm not really surprised there."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Does it bother you that I kissed you or something?"

"U-umm, not really. You weren't following orders which ticked me off a bit. And well, it caught me off guard."

"I see. I just thought that idea was better than yours."

"My plan was perfect; there was nothing wrong with my plan."

"Other than you were going to sacrifice yourself and I wasn't about to let that happen."

"So instead you told my parents we were a couple."

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!"

"You've got to be kidding me. What made you think that way in the first place?"

"Well, when we were training. And your parents came and one of them sat on the 'rock' which was actually your back, causing you arms to give out."

"So basically the first time we kissed."

"Yeah, but that's only because they were your parents, and they were there when that happened. Even though they couldn't see."

"Just promise me you won't do that every time we encounter my parents."

"Not guarantees, but I'll try my best."

"I guess that's good enough."

"Hazuki?"

"Yeah?"

"We've finally arrived to the hidden mist." He said. Up ahead was the Village Hidden in the Mist. Only metres* away. At last, I may just find what I'm looking for.

*** see chapter 10 for the note. I'm not going to re-type it.**

*** (second one towards the end) I'm Canadian if you haven't noticed. I'm used to metres, not feet. **

**~SIDE NOTE!**

** I don't know why I'm so happy to have a side note but I am. I actually have so many tests and quizzes coming up. I have four test and or quizzes next week. So I'm going to be a busy bee. **

** Also I forgot to add something, when Shika says that Hazuki said '…..D'hose' D'hose actually means 'those' you know how small children say words cute-a-fiied. (I know that's not a word but I'm making it one.) **

** Okay back to side note thing! This chapter actually took me longer than I thought it would have. I'm not very pleased with it, mostly the writing in it. In a way it's needed filler. But it is still a filler. Don't worry I plan to make things happen soon! Wow I can't speak today. Okay I'm done babbling now… **


	12. Chapter 12: The Unwelcoming Mist

"You ready?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know." I replied. My hand by my side.

"You'll be okay." He said. His hand slipped into mine. My feet were planted on the ground, I am unwilling to move.

"Shikamaru, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can, you didn't come all this way for nothing." He said "Come on, lets go." He pulled me along the way, until we stood in front of the main gates into the city. I griped his hand tightly and with my spare hand I griped on to his sleeve, unwilling to let go. Shikamaru started to walk. I looked down at my feet; slowly I put one in front of the other. Until I was walking at the same pace as Shikamaru.

"See, this isn't as bad as you thought it would be."

"I'm just surprised I was able to get through."

"They can't accuse you of anything, you've done nothing wrong."

"That won't stop them." We walk down different streets. I let go of Shikamaru's sleeve and loosen my grip on his hand. We would stop from time to time asking locals if they knew if a young girl had been abandoned recently. Many of the citizens were unwilling to corporate with us. Some just looked at us and rolled their eyes.

"This is hopeless, people obviously notice who I am. And because of that I might not be able to find my little sister."

"Don't give up; there are still plenty of streets we haven't asked yet."

"Okay…"

We walk around asking, we go door to door. But no such luck.

"We should likely get something to eat." Shikamaru suggested

"Yeah, your right." I replied. I heard crying from a distance. It got closer and closer. Both Shikamaru and I turn around to see who was crying. It was a little girl. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I let go of Shikamaru's hand and went up to the child. I knelled down to her level.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"B-b-because….I l-lost…. M-my…. B-b-brother." She said through the crying.

"Do you want me to help you find him?"

"Y-yes please." She said running into my arms. I picked her up and walked towards Shikamaru. His face was pale.

"What is it? Do you have a fever?" I asked he pointed to the child in my arms.

"What?"

"S-she, has a mark almost identical to the one on your shoulder. It's in the same place too." I could feel my face turn pale. I had just found my little sister, she was looking for her brother. No doubt the brother I grew up along side of.

"How old are you?" I ask the little girl, her crying has slowed down.

"T-three."

"And your brother? How old is he?"

"E-eighteen." She replied. I looked at Shikamaru with shock in my eyes.

"My brother, he's here. He's been taking care of her. I have to find him." he nods.

"Where did you see your brother last?" I ask the girl.

"A week ago, he told me he'd be right back."

"Do you know where he was going?"

"No, he just said he was going to be longer than normal." She started to cry again.

"Shikamaru can you ask some people where Kousei is? What village they think he went to, and why."

"Yeah sure. One question."

"What is it?"

"Who's Kousei?"

"My brother."

"Okay, got it." He was just as shocked about finding my sister. I went to the only person I knew I could trust.

I knocked on the door of Fujiye; an old friend that always believed me.

"Yeah?" she said opening the door.

"Hey Fujiye can I ask you a favour?"

"Long time no see Hazuki, come in."

"I will in a moment. Can you take her? I have to tell a friend where I'll be."

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks" I ran around the village looking for Shikamaru. Eventually I found him. I told him where I'd be and the address. I also told him he should come by the address I gave him after he was done what I had asked him to do. I then ran back to the house I had dropped of my newly found little sister.

"Fujiye I'm back" I said as I entered the door

"I'm in the living room!" she yelled

"Sorry to drop by without notice."

"It's more than fine! I missed you tons!" She said getting up off the couch to give me a hug. "So how do you know Kako?"

"So her name is Kako."

"Yeah, but how do you know her?" Fujiye asked again

"She's my sister actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"The mark on her shoulder, it's almost exactly the same as mine."

"She does? Wait a second. The person who was taking care of her for the last year had a similar mark now that I think of it. So that guy was your brother? God, Hazuki I'm so sorry I never put two and two together. He was here for a year now, I should have known! I'm so sorry Hazuki, I truly am."

"There's no need to apologize, it was years ago when we last saw each other. There was no way you would've remembered."

"I still feel bad though."

"You can make it up to me."

"How?"

"I need a place to stay. And I need someone to take care of Kako who won't abandon her. I'm going to find my brother. But I have to make sure she's safe and doesn't have to grow up the same way I did."

"Of course she can stay with me."

"Thanks. Oh could a friend of mine also stay over?"

"Yeah. But I only have two spare rooms. And one has a crib in it because my sister was living with me with her newborn but left the crib. So Kako will have a room to herself. But you and your friend will have to share a bed."

"That's going to be a little awkward."

"How?"

"Hey Hazuki." Shikamaru said standing in the arch that led to the living room.

"That's why." I replied to Fujiye, pointing at Shikamaru.

"Oh."

"Why is it I feel like I intruded on a personal conversation about girl things?" Shikamaru asked under his breath

"Don't worry Shikamau you didn't. This is where we're staying for the night. I thought it be better than paying money, or sleeping on the street. Besides she owes me."

Fujiye and I caught up with all the news about the mist village and the people in it. Not like most girls who do. Ones who scream their heads off, no; we spoke normally. Shikamaru went from room to room. Reading numerous books. Time passed and eventually it grew dark, and we needed to go to sleep. Only there was one big problem. We didn't know the sleeping arrangements.

"So this is my house so I'm deciding where you guys will be sleeping. My room is off limits. It's mine and no one is allowed to sleep in there. So Kako will be sleeping in my niece's old room and the two of you will be sharing a bed."

"Fujiye, I need to talk to you privately. Like now."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you making us stay in the same room? Let alone the same bed!"

"Well the two of you seem close. So I thought you guys were like a couple. Besides I have to pay you back. Think of this as part of that pay back." She said winking at me and rejoined Shikamaru, telling him that we'd have to share a bed. He didn't seem to be too freaked out.

"Shikamaru, why aren't you disagreeing with her decision?" I asked

"Well we slept on the same bed before, I don't see the big deal really. I'm going to bed." He replied. He slowly went up the stairs. I felt as if someone was right behind me, a shiver went down my spine. I rotated my body only slightly to see Fujiye looking at me with sheer curiosity in her eyes.

"So you two slept together?"

"It's not like that. Oh god it's not like that at all! Man you have a sick mind."

"What can I say? That's what tends to happen when you hear that you slept in the same bed."

"Okay, I'm going to bed now."

"With _Shikamaru_?"

"I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?"

"Nope, never."

"Great." I run up the stairs and run to the door of the room I'll be sleeping in. I put my hand on the door knob. I place my other hand on the wood of the door. I open the door creeping in and looking at the ground. Hoping that Fujiye didn't come running up the stairs following me. I close the door behind me I take my hand off of the door knob and turn around. Shikamaru was there. Topless; again. Why does this always happen!

"Hey Hazuki."

"H-hi." Was all I could muster. I went to my bag that held my clothes. I got some clothes to get changed into. But there is one problem. No bathroom is connected to that bedroom.

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"I'll just go to the bathroom to get changed." I opened the door to see if the bathroom was empty, it wasn't. I had no other choice but to get changed in the same room as Shikamaru.

"Okay, Shikamaru turn around, close your eyes and don't even think about looking. Or I will kill you."

"Sure, whatever." He turned around and I got changed. I took my shirt off, I looked at the stab wound that my own mother gave me. That will decently scar. I put on another shirt, one that I only wear to bed. After I was done getting changed I told Shikamaru he could turn around. I went to the bed and went under the blankets. I rested my head on the pillow and faced the opposite way Shikamaru was. I was likely awake for a good amount of time. Looking out of the window. Until I dozed off and everything around me was black once more.

"Hazuki, get up. You're on my arm."

"W..wha..t?" I said groggily.

"My arm, you're on it."

"Oh, sorry!" I said shooting up into a sitting position. I place my head on my hands that were resting on my knees.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked placing his hand on my back, rubbing it.

"I'm not feeling very well."

"Like sick wise or scared wise."

"A bit of both."

"Don't worry; it will go away soon enough."

"I hope."

We got out of bed I went to the bathroom and had a shower, I got changed and went back to the room, Shikamaru left the room. I got all of our things packed and brought the bags downstairs. Fujiye was already downstairs. I told her that we were going to be leaving after Shikamaru's done. I told her that I have to find my brother, no matter what. She went along with it.

Shikamaru came down and we said our goodbyes. I can't believe that after all that time it took to have to find my sister and now I'm abandoning her, just like my parents and our brother did.

"Time to leave."

"Yeah, it is. Did you get any information on my brother? Or where he is?"

"Yeah, he is traveling to the sound village."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, all the people who actually answered me, which wasn't a lot, they all told me that was where he was heading."

"Okay, now all we have to do is travel to the sound village." We arrived at the gates and walked out. As quickly as we came we left.

**Side note… again. **

**I actually don't have a whole lot to talk about this time. Just that I found this was also a filler that is needed for the story, yet still a filler. I want to dedicate this chapter to: Angel42497 for all of the support she has given me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Letting you in my life

"Are you okay? You've seemed a little out of it lately?" Shikamaru asked as we walked, getting further and further away from the gates that lead into the Mist Village.

"I'm just confused. Why would Kousei go to the sound village? What would make him abandon a two year old? What ever it is it better be important, because if it isn't and I'm able to find him, he's going to experience a piece hell."

"I'd hate to be on your bad side."

"Yeah, it's not pretty when I get pissed off by someone."

"Good to know." The two of us laughed, not very long but enough to keep a smile on both of out faces.

I looked up at Shikamaru and he looked back at me. Smiling, he slips his hand into mine. Our gaze unbroken, I go on my tip toes and kiss his cheek "Thanks for everything you've done for me Shikamaru." I say. Shikamaru blushes and turns his face in the opposite direction, trying to hide defeat. Our hands still together, he stops faces me again, he let's go of my hand and places one on my waist and pulls me towards him, our bodies touching. With his other hand he carefully places it on one side of my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss. His eyes are closed, and after the shock of what he just did passed I willingly gave into the kiss and lost track of time itself. But like any kiss it has to end at some point. Our lips separate and we open our eyes, our faces inches away. Shikamaru is still gripping my waist, preventing me from leaving, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon.

"What made you do that?" I asked

"You kissed on the cheek; I saw that as an open invitation."

"Really? I'm surprised; it would be a drag to use that energy."

"Nothing's a drag when you're around."

"That's sweet" I said, "I'm surprised." I added jokingly

"I have my moments."

"Not moments, all the time." I said with a smile "well most." I added, I couldn't resist, I had to add that. We stayed in that position for awhile then it came the time when we actually remembered the whole reason we left the Mist.

We walked for hours, our hands linked. We were in the middle of the forest and it began to get dark. We set up camp; I got the firewood while Shikamaru went through the bags to find food. (We're running a little low, when we find our way into a small village we have to stock up. We should've done that at the Mist Village but it kind of slipped our minds, there were more important things to worry about, but food is important.) I end up having to go through my bag (Shikamaru didn't really want to waste anymore energy when it wasn't necessary.) I find some food Fujiye packed for us, thank god she did! Although I have no idea what it is, she's never been very good at cooking. But it was food so I can't complain too much. Although it's bland, very very bland.

After we had we finished we got our sleeping bags out. We sat on them for awhile, staring at the night sky, lost in the sea of stars. Nature sang the song it sings every other night, different notes, but the same instruments. A time came when I grew tired (I don't know about Shikamaru) I lay down on my sleeping bag. My head placed upon the soft pillow, to come face to face with a spider. I scream to the top of my lungs.

"Hazuki! What's wrong?" Shikamaru came over running

"S-s-s-p-p-i-d-e-r!" I said stuttering and moving away in the crab position as fast as possible.

"A spider. You screamed because of a spider." He added efficacies on 'a spider'

"Yes a spider what else a pig?" I said sarcastically "Just get rid of it please!"

"Sure whatever, it's tiny; you're scared of a harmless little spider."

"Yes, the one thing I'm deadly afraid of is a spider, mock all you want."

"I wouldn't mock something your afraid of, many people are afraid of spiders, I just didn't know someone as strong as you could be so afraid of spiders."

"Yeah well I am. There are few things that scare me; loosing people close to my heat, my family, and spiders, deadly afraid of spiders."

"There it's gone." I walk on my knees back over to my sleeping bag, I inspect it.

"Switch with me."

"What?"

"Let my use you're sleeping back tonight, I don't trust the sleeping bag."

"You don't trust the sleeping bag?"

"Yeah, there might be more spiders in it."

"You are so weird right now."

"Hey! When it's spiders I don't sacrifice my safety, that and I'm really tired so I'm hyper and weird."

"That's like the opposite of what people are supposed to be when their tired."

"I told you weird when tired. So can I sleep in your sleeping bag tonight or not?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Thank you! I jump to my feet and go over to his sleeping bag. I inspect it first to make sure that there are no spiders. There aren't so it'll be safe to sleep in. I lay in the sleeping bag, my back to Shikamaru. I rest my head on the pillow. It smells just like him. I close my eyes and I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

**Side note~ (again!)**

**I know short chapter, but I had to update, and this was already planned (just it could or could not have gone with another part, which I decided not to add.) **

**I've been really sick recently (I still am very sick it's not fun.) **

**Okay while writing this I realised how weird of a word "tiptoes" is. ****I mean look at it!** **It just looks weird! **

**Sorry if a sentence is a little weird sick=ick= it's harder to write effectively. (Well basically work in general) **

**I actually caught a new 'bug' going around. Whenever these things develop they always think "Hey lets attack that girl's immune system! We'll make her so sick just cause it's fun!" I swear that must cross their minds at some point (ok I know those bug things that affect peoples' bodies and immune systems don't have minds, and yes I know they don't talk, I'm sick, not crazy (sick=ick=bored)**


	14. Chapter 14: Taken Away by Force

Just like we had before we got up early, ate, and packed up everything. In no time at all we were back on the search for my brother. I doubt that by the time we get to the Sound Village he'll still be there, but it's worth a try. He is family after all, although my family hasn't really meant a whole lot to me. With mother and farther being the way they are, with him leaving, and with Hisaye dying, loyalty is a hard thing to come by in my family. Especially my parents. I look up from the ground, which was what my gaze was on the whole time. Another pair of feet greeted mine. They weren't Shikamaru's, my gaze travels up from the feet, until the point I can see the mysterious person's face. An evil grimace crosses the mans face,

"hello dearie" he said in a low scratchy voice. He took the rope that had lay silently in his hand, wrapped it around his other hand and smiled a smile that would but a child in sheer terror. A mysterious presence crept up from behind me. Grabbing me, the man who stood in front of me bound my hands. Struggling I try to use my charka, but no matter how hard I try, my charka just wouldn't work. Shocked I look up at the man with terror, the smile that could only belong to a demon from the darkest depths of pure darkness.

"Surprised are you?" the man holding me down even with all my thrashing and kicking whispered in my ear, giving me a shiver down my spine.

"You see, this rope is different, it absorbs your charka and destroys it, the more you struggle the more charka it takes out of your body." Said the man with the scratchy voice.

"Why the hell did you do this?" I asked darkly.

"Orders."

"Who's?"

"Now, that you'll have to figure out on your own." I look around and see Shikamaru, sprawled upon the grass.

"What did you do to Shikamaru?"

"Oh, is that your little boyfriend's name? He put up quite a fight, although thanks to my rope, and all his thrashing, his charka was drained. Kept on yelling a name. I'm guessing it's you. Hazuki isn't it?"

"How dare you." I said looking down at my feet "HOW DARE YOU!" I thrashed more and more, kicking the man in front of me, knocking him to the ground. I throw my head back, hitting the guy who's been holding on me. But that was the limit of my ability with the rope around me; the vision in front of me is blurred, and soon becomes black.

A steady beat is under me, carrying me up and down, my eyes open momentarily, closing, blackness falls upon my sight again. A stabbing pain hits my head; it's throbbing, screaming for relief. I try to bring my hand to my head, but it's restricted, I open my eyes, a small town is before me, scrambling to safety. I look in all directions, Shikamaru is no where to be seen. What have I done? I failed not only Shikamaru, but my sister. My head hung low.

"Get off" a man said to me. I had been riding a horse the whole time, yet that fact was irrelevant to me, only the steady beat it gave was the indication that what has happened is real.

"Didn't you hear him? Get off!" another yelled. I stayed where I was, I'm not about to let them tell me what to do.

"Oh for heavens sake! Get off the Damn horse!" one pushed me off. I fall on my arms, which are bound together, I stay lying on the dirt floor.

"Get up." I had no answer for them. I just stared at the ground.

"What a weakling, she can't even move." I didn't care about what they had to say, I could care less. I just wanted this to be over with. I felt two hands on either sides of my arm, both holding me with a firm grip as they pull me to my feet. I let my feet drag, they pulled me along.

"Damn it! Just walk already! It's not that hard, all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other and continue doing that until you get where you want to go! Which is that door right there! Now walk!" I didn't look up to see where he was pointing, I didn't start walking. I didn't reply, there's no use anyway.

The door slams open, a foul smell greets me. The floor is dark, and there's little light. They throw me down on the cold floor. Landing face forwards, I bring myself up to my knees, still looking down at the floor

"So now she can use her limbs."

"Silence" said their leader

"Yes sir" I bring my head up, my hair covering the majority of my face, only part of my left eye isn't covered. A hand comes towards my face, I pull away.

"Look here girl; I want to see your face so you'll let me see your face."

"Don't push me" I whispered under my breath, my head hung low again.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said don't push me." I looked up at him, my hair moving a little to the side.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the leader said

"You clearly don't know who I am." I said with an evil grin. The door slams open. "She is the one who took down the best of ninja, one's that wouldn't stoop to your level with such dirty tricks" Shikamaru said

I show him my hands, freed from the rope "I'm the untouchable wanderer."

"H-How d-did y-you do t-that?"

"Simple really, there is one major flaw to this guys little rope thing. He didn't expect someone to be able to penetrate it. All I had to do was slowly wear it down, until too much charka was stored in it, a pity really. It's such a waste of valuable energy. Once there is too much charka in it, that charka has to escape, slowly all of the charka drains, giving you a normal rope. Which even you would know is easily cut."

"And him, how'd he know where we took you?"

"Simple, tracking devise that's on me, he can hear my conversations and to see where I am. Now enough of your questions." I stand up and brush myself off.

"It's time for mine."

"Yeah right like we're going to let yo-"

"Shut up" their leader said "she's dangerous."

"First, why did you bring me here?"

"We saw you, you're a very beautiful girl you know. With your long brown hair, chestnut eyes, fair skin, and a fit body. Although you are a little pale. But you see we run a little business. One that involve a need for beautiful women; like yourself."

"What _business_"

"Seducing men for money like a host."

"You force the women to do this?"

"You got that right. As far as I'm concerned they're worth nothing. Only a price for their looks."

"You really shouldn't have said that. She's going to get all crazy on you now."

"Shikamaru, not helping!" I said "But he is right. Both men and women are equal. But males like you don't have a right to even be considered human. You want to know why? Don't answer that. It's because no human should have a price tag on them. You rule by striking fear within the village members. Even a small village like this one, but that is no way to treat people. You aren't that smart anyway, so I'm not surprised that you would think of stuff like this, and the way you command the people. I'm sure you've had many revolts. Many people angry. And these women that you kidnap and likely drug them as well. People like you who do things like that, it's just sick." In an instant I'm standing behind him. I grab his collar and drag him outside. All the villagers looked at me astonished. "No, no, no! Please no, not the light! I can't stand it!"

"Oh shut up! Hey you there." I said pointing to a villager "Is he your 'leader'?"

"U-um yes, but he never leaves that dark building."

"Do you like the way he governs this place."

"No one does, he's an ass. Taking all the teenage women who are decent looking and throwing them into his business in other villages."

"Well he's all yours. He's done being the leader he told me that himself. Didn't you?"

"O-oh, yes, yes!" he said scared. I threw him on the ground. "Now you know how it feels to be the person who is being thrown around. It isn't fun is it?"

"N-no."

"I'll ask one favour of you and the fellow villagers. Just don't kill him, place him in jail, or send him to a remote area for a week. But just don't kill him."

"Why?"

"Because if you do, you won't be any better than him, and next time, chose a better leader." I said turning around. "Let's go Shikamaru." He handed me my bag and we left the town behind us, back tracking to the forest that will get us to the Sound village. We left that village in silence.

"I'm sorry." I said

"There's no need to be."

**~side note**

** So I got rid of the 'bug' but my friend gave me some other type of 'bug' so not fun. I actually liked writing this chapter. I didn't get a chance to look over it because I've been really busy, so I thought I'd get a chapter out. So I'm sorry if there's any sentences that sound weird, or it's the wrong word. And I have to say coming up with a chapter name is really hard to do, I always have trouble with it. That's all.**


	15. Chapter 15: It's In My Blood

"Can we stop?" I asked

"Why?"

"My feet are sore."

"Why are your feet sore?"

"I don't know, why do you have a finger?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah, sure. Besides it's getting late, we should likely set up camp for night."

"You mean _you_ should. Feet are sore, remember?"

"Women, do this, and that. Won't even help set up the damn camp. So troublesome."

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard every word you just said. I'd sleep with one eye open tonight." I said with a chuckle.

"Whatever." He relied, a smile crossed his face. I got up from where I was sitting; I walked up to Shikamaru and bent down. I took the things he held in his hand.

"I'll do this. Besides I was kidding when I said you'd do all the work. You've done a lot for me lately, so this is a way for me to repay you in a way."

"Yes, but you've been through a lot lately. And I could think of many ways to repay me that would be better than setting up camp."

"And what's that?" I asked

"This." He took the things that I held in my hand, placed them aside and leaned in and kissed my lips, he pulled away and looked me in the eye and said "Once all of this searching for your brother is over and you know what's going to happen to your little sister; will you go out with me?"

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked "I don't think I heard you right."

"Will you go out with me?"

"That's a hard question to answer; I have to consider a lot, not only about my family and how long that's going to take-"

"It's a yes or no question."

"Maybe. But this question doesn't change our standing relationship at the moment. And I don't want things to get awkward."

"You realize I'm going to ask until you say yes."

"Yeah, that's why I said maybe." I said smiling. I picked the stuff that Shikamaru had taken out of my hand. I placed them where they needed to be placed. Shikamaru sat down and watched me as I placed the sleeping bags in place. I reached into Shikamaru's bag to get his pillow, I pulled it out and something fell down onto my lap. I placed the pillow aside and picked up what had fallen on my lap.

"Is this yours?" I asked holding up the object. Smiling, he nodded "Yeah, it is. That necklace has been in my family for awhile. It's always given me good luck. Although lately it's been a little faulty." He said scratching his head.

"And how is it faulty."

"We'll it's not given me a lot of luck with you."

"I'm sure it will work soon enough."

"I'm not to sure about that." He relied with a hidden smile.

"Well I'm sure about that." I said giving him a small kiss on his cheek.

"You are so hard to understand."

"I try." I said laughing a bit.

The following time we spent together was filled with laughter and of course teasing. We had a simple supper, and a long time where we just talked, likely for an hour or two. Not about anything in general. We comment on something and it develops into a conversation, which leads us to different subjects, it was nice to be able to talk to Shikamaru without social pressure, or any awkwardness between us. We laughed for a good portion of the night, until the time came when we had to sleep, I got to the point when I got hyper, my indication to get to sleep and fast, before I say anything that I regret. This sadly happens quite a bit.

~the next day/ morning

"Crap, crap, crap, crap!" I said

"What!" Shikamaru answered

"I can't find something!"

"What did you loose?"

"Umm, I'm not sure…" I said looking around frantically.

"So how do you know something is missing in the first place?"

"I have a feeling."

"I think you have to go on a little bit more than a feeling."

"I don't! My gut always turns out to be right, every time."

"Is this it?" he asked

"Yeah, that's it. Where'd you find it?"

"On the rock right behind you. I can't believe you still have this necklace. Do you still have the one Choji gave you?"

"But I looked there, I think I did anyway. Yeah, I do, I always wear them, and I hardly take them off. "

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said with a smile remembering the memory of when the three of us were the best of friends.

"Why? Wouldn't they just bother you?"

"No, because the necklaces you and Choji gave me were always a reminder of the Hidden Leaf, and the times the three of us spent together."

"I'm surprised, I thought you would've either lost them by now, or decide not to wear them cause it's lame or something."

"What about you? Do you still have the necklace that I gave you?" he reached into his shirt and pulled out a chain, attached were two pendants.

"Always."

"Do you know if Choji still has the ones we gave him?"

"Yeah, every now and then when he was upset, or missed you, he'd look at the one you gave him. He'd always tell me that he wished you came back, so he could apologise for being mad at you right before you left."

"I'd look at the necklaces you two gave me every night, wondering if you still remembered me, if you guys were mad at me for leaving without saying goodbye, or if you still had them."

"Same here. But I knew that Choji still had his. I thought your parents might have made you throw it away, so that you had nothing holding you back to the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Life is just so messed up, I wish I'd never had left the leaf village. Okay, now that I have this, we can go." I said trying to put the necklace on.

"Here, let me help." Shikamaru took the necklace and placed it around my neck, he took the two ends of the necklace that connects one to the other and gently placed them together.

"You should put everything back in your bag before we leave."

"Good idea."

"I'll help you, because you'll likely forget something."

"Yeah, that might be best. I'm a little tired, so I'm sorry if I'm a little crazy right now. And I'm not that forgetful."

"You're never crazy, just funny."

"That's you opinion."

"And I'm entitled to my opinion. Even when you think it's not true."

"I've been told time and time again about how weird I am, and comments that you hear time and time again tend to get embedded in one's mind, so, being told time and time again that I'm weird and not human, it sort of gets into my head and I myself begin to think the same thing."

"From that comment, it seems that it isn't. Your smarter than others, you know that being different is more than okay. And that you are unique."

"I guess your right, the fact that I made that comment, and the way I said it, could indicate what you're saying. But at the same way-"

"I'm right, you're wrong, that's as far as it goes."

"I'm too tired to argue with you, but if I did, I'd win the argument."

"Sure, whatever."

"Admit, you know I would."

"I guess."

"Are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself."

"I'm okay, I'm not feeling all that great, but it doesn't matter, it's likely nothing."

"Okay" I said.

We walked a fair distance away from where we had last set up camp, although we still weren't back on the route that could take us to the sound. I look at my feet, one in front of the other, Shikamaru's feet were next to mine; I look back at the ground and watched my feet make the same continuous motion. Shikamaru's feet no longer next to mine, I look around, surprised; Shikamaru wasn't near me at all.

"Shikamaru?" I said. No one answered. I turned around. "Shikamaru!" He was lying on the grass.

"Shikamaru are you okay? What happened?"

"M-my legs, they just gave out." He said shocked. I touched his forehead, he has a high fever.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?"

"I didn't think it would be this bad!" he replied. I put down my bag; I got my sleeping bag out, along with extra blankets. I made him get in the sleeping bag; I placed the extra blankets on top of the sleeping bag. I put one around his head. He was shivering, although his body is heating up.

"Next time, when you feel even somewhat sick, tell me. We can stop, because you've stopped many times because of me, don't be too selfless. Or you'll end up like this again."

"Sorry."

"Don't talk. You need to keep up all your energy you have. Which I'm guessing isn't a lot. I'll be right back." I got a bowl out of my backpack, I went to a river that is near by (thank god that he feel somewhere that had water near by) I filled the bowl with water and made my way back to Shikamaru.

When I arrived, I saw that Shikamaru was standing up. "Get back in that sleeping bag or you will deeply regret it." I said with a stern voice. He crept back into the sleeping bag. I sat down by his side. I placed a cloth in the cool water. I then dabbed it on his forehead, and his chest, along with his arms and hands.

"I'm cold." Shikamaru said.

"I know, but you have all of the blanket we have with us on you, along with my sleeping bag, there isn't anything else we have that we could but on you to keep you warm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shikamaru, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay." Great, now I have to figure out something to do while Shikamaru sleeps. I could read a few books, but I didn't bring any. Shikamaru might have brought a few with him. But I don't really want to go through his bag. Agh, boredom is by far the worst way to pass time.

"Shh, be quiet! She might hear us!" a voice said behind a bush

"She looked right at us! You gave away our spot! How stupid of you!" said another.

"Look it's not my fault, I've been sitting here, you two are arguing, so no wonder she looked right at us!" said another

"Get out from behind the bush, and let me see your faces."

"Now look at what you did!" said one

"I didn't do anything!" said the other

"Now!" I snapped

Three kids came out from behind the bush. Slowly they approached me with their heads held low. Two boys, accompanied with a girl. The girl wore a shirt that fell off of one shoulder; the boy who seemed to be quieter wore black baggy pants that covered his shoes, with a grey baggy sweater completing his look. And the other boy, he seemed to have a lot going on with his outfit, it wasn't really an outfit, as much as random clothes that don't match. The clothing has obviously seen many days.

"Why were you watching me?" I asked

"It's not often people come through these woods, they tend to take the road more traveled. We were just surprised."

"You three are a little young to be in the woods by yourselves. Where are your parents?" I ask

"We don't know. For as long as we remember, these woods have been our home. You should bring your sick friend to our house, it would be better than the cold grass." The girl said

"First I ask you questions."

"Okay…" they said

"How old are you three? And what are your names?"

"My name is Yuriko, I'm the oldest, and I'm 13."

"My name is Eiji, I'm the middle child, and I'm 12"

"My name is Eiri, I'm the youngest, I'm 12 as well, Eiji and I are twins."

They didn't have the face of people who would try to cause harm to me, or Shikamaru, but people can be deceiving, so I have to be alert at every moment.

"Fine, but if you try to attack or anything along those lines, I assure you, you _will_ die."

"O-okay." They said around the same time. I went to Shikamaru, but before I was able to get him to his feet, two boys; Eiji came over, as well as Eiri and said "Here let us help you with your sick friend. It will take a good amount of time to get home; he'll need all the support we can give him."

"Just remember my original comment."

"Yes ma'am" they said

"You make it seem as if I'm really old."

"They're sorry, c'mon guys, we should get going before anything happens." Said the girl. She turned around and started walking in the direction of their house. "Hazuki." Shikamaru said stunned

"I see it too Shikamaru."

"She's your sister." I nodded; my face as pale as a ghost. I just threatened _my sister_.

"Say, you two, does she have any siblings?" I asked the two boys who were helping me carry Shikamaru.

"Well, yeah, she's our sister. Why?"

"I suddenly don't feel too well." I said.

"Are you okay?" they asked. I needed proof, I knew she was, she had the tattoo, but them, I haven't seen theirs. They could means she's just like family.

"Show me your shoulders! Now!" I demanded.

"S-sure." Suspense filled the air, as they lower their shirts to reveal their shoulders; they had a tattoo, a tattoo just like mine. With my clan mark, and their own individual symbols.

"Why did you ask us to do that? Do you have a shoulder fetish or something?" they asked. I turned around so my back was facing them. Lowered my shirt, revealing my tattoo. I then said "Because, I'm your older sister." I took a deep breath, keeping the tears from falling. Children all alone, in the woods, with no one to take care of them, no one to protect them, and on one to feed them. They're faces were stunned. "This means, that we were able to find a lost sister." Their face confused.

"Not just me. But a brother, and a younger sister. There was another sister, but she passed away. That's the only siblings I know of right now, including you."

"Have you seen our parents?"

"Yeah, they tried to destroy my village, and me in the process."

"Yeah, that was when I kissed her, so I saved her, you can thank me later." Shikamaru added

"That's not what kept me alive. And you know that, you just want to keep bringing that up in front of all my family members."

The four of us walked for a long time. We had gotten off of the trail that we were following and were now walking in dense woods. My sister, that is Yuriko, was out of sight, and has been since before we even started to walk to their house. Little was said in that time. Both myself, Shikamaru and my two newly found brothers were still in shock, only a week or so had passed when I found Kako. Everything is happening all at once. All of our faces were pale. No one asked questions, no one even tried to say anything at all. We just helped Shikamaru.

We finally arrived to their house. For young kids, I have to say the house looks well built. Like they're clothing it has seen many days and many storms. "It's about time you got here," Said Yuriko said, standing at the door, "Why are you all so pale? I thought the guy we were helping was the only one who was sick."

"Yuriko, S-She's our sister." Eiji said.

"W-what? That can't be, show me your shoulder." I pull my shirt down, showing my shoulder that bared my tattoo.

"So, it's true. Get in, all of you." She ordered us. We did so, because frankly as every second passed Shikamaru looked worse and worse.

"Here, put him in this bed. Eiji, get the spare blankets, and Eiri get some cold water." Yuriko ordered.

"Yuriko, Hazuki needs to tell you something, with your brothers." Shikamaru said

"Okay, come with me Hazuki."

"Bye Shikamaru, try to get better." I said kissing his forehead. Yuriko and I stepped out of the room, Eiji and Eiri soon followed. We all sat down around their table.

"There's a lot I need to tell you guys. Mainly about our parents, but a little bit about your other siblings."

"Go ahead." Yuriko sat leaning back against the chair.

"Our parents are horrible people. They have nine or so children, at least from what our mother told me the last time I encountered her. So to sum it up, you don't ever want to meet them."

"They can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes they can."

"How?" they asked

"They are willing to hurt their children."

"In what way?" Eiji asked. I lifted my shirt, revealing the scar from when the kunai's were in my side. Eiji and Eiri came over to me and looked at the scar. "Can we… touch it?" I laughed

"Sure. But only because your family." They clapped in excitement. Carefully they placed their index fingers on the scarred tissue.

"It feels weird." They said looking up at me. I lower my shirt back down and sit back in my seat.

"You have an older brother. He's 19, but he'll soon be 20, he is the oldest in our family."

"How do you know that?" Yuriko asked

"Because on each tattoo a small number is placed in it, hidden. But I've been studying the tattoo since I was young. On each person it's in a different place. I was able to find his. He had '1', I have '2' and your deceased sister had '3'. Our parents put it on us as newborns. To put a child through that at such a young age, it's torture. How old were you when they left?"

"I was eight." Yuriko told me.

"What did they tell you when they left?" I asked

"They said they had to go into a nearby town for some supplies and would be back in a week. But they never came."

"It's the same story, they tell the children they'll only be out for a week, then two weeks pass, then a month, then two more, and before you know it, a year has passed."

"Yeah, but here's the thing Hazuki, we were doing fine before you came. It's not like we need your help."

"I'm not offering it. I can see that you guys can take care of yourselves, but this isn't a good way to be living. The three of you, if trained, could become great ninja. It's not healthy to be the only people in kilometres. So this is what I suggest. Once Shikamaru is better, he'll take you to the Leaf Village, which is my village. You'll live there, independently but I will also be there, so if you do happen to need anything I will be able to help."

"No."

"But Yuriko, she's right. How many times have we seen people in these woods? She and Shikamaru were the most people we've seen in five years. I know you're only trying to protect us but it's much safer for us to be around people." Eiji said

"No means no." She replied

"Look, the only way we are still alive and have clothing is because mom and dad left things behind. The only way we know how to read and write are because of the books we have. The only reason we have clothes is because they were someone else's. This house is falling apart, and it's not like Eiji and I can fix it up. The three of us together wouldn't be able to fix it. She's our _sister_; she's only looking out for us. And besides how many times have you told us that you wished someone else could be around to help raise us. She is giving you that opportunity and you are rejecting it! I don't care what you say, but once Shikamaru is well, I'm going with him, and Eiji is likely going to. So you can be alone in this shack we call a home, or you can come with us and actually live." Eiri said.

"Look, I can see you have a strong personality, who always wants to be in control. But sometimes, you just have to let others take care of you. I'm in authority here; I am your legal guardian from this day forward. I'm not going to tell you what to do. But I highly suggest that you go with your brothers."

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled

"No, but I know what's best for you." I got up and went into the room in which Shikamaru lay. I close the door behind me, without looking back at them. I went to Shikamaru's side.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." He said. I took the cloth and put it in the water. I then dabbed it on his forehead.

"Can I ask another favour from you?"

"I have a feeling no matter what I say; I'll still end up doing it."

"Could you take my siblings to the Leaf Village once you're better, while I continue to try and find my brother?"

"Are you kidding me? Look, I'm fine with bringing your siblings to the village, but you won't come back if I'm not with you. And even if I try to find you once I've dropped them off, it's going to be difficult. You'll never come back and I just can't have that."

"Well it's not like they can't come along with us."

"Why not? What would be so bad about that?"

"They aren't ready for that type of mission. They've never been trained! I don't want them to get hurt!"

"Look you can't avoid them getting hurt. Sooner or later, you're going to have to let go that your sister passed away. You tried your hardest. That's all that matters."

"Don't talk to me about my sister! I wasn't able to save her. I let my guard down, and so did she. You have no right!"

"Look, all I'm saying is you were fine on your own. So will they. You had two siblings by you. So do they. Being a ninja means that you have to be able to deal with death to loved ones, and to family. You can grieve, but Hazuki, it's been long enough. You don't have to dwell on that anymore."

"You don't know what it's like! When I was on the brink of death I saw her! I saw Hisaye. She was waiting for me and I left her! I left her for the third time! Do you have any idea how hard it is to see a sibling and just have to leave them, much less a dead one! No you don't, because you don't have siblings, you're an only child! Your parents love you, and you are friends with everyone. I'm not, I'm an outcast. My parents left me and don't care about my well being. I can't just let them go into unknown territory, especially with no training at all!" I said, a single tear falling from my eyes.

"Your right I don't. But I haven't come all this way to lose you. We either all go back together, or we all continue from here. I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Fine, I'll go back, but I'm going to be taking Kako with me. And as soon as we find a place for the four of them to stay, we're going back on the road and going to the sound village, as fast as possible."

"Fine."

I leave the room and head outside. "Where are you going?" Eiji asked.

"To get medicine for Shikamaru."

"Can I come with you?" he asked

"Sure. You know these woods better than I do." We walk out of the house. And slowly the house becomes less and less viewable.

"Here, this is the plant that Eiri always gets when we come down with a fever. It normally gets rid of the fever three days earlier than if you just let it run it's course."

"Thanks."

"So what was Hisaye like?"

"Huh?"

"I overheard the fight you and Shikamaru had. She was my sister too; I'd just like to know what she was like."

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. Hisaye, she was beautiful. She was always the one who had the guys running after her. She was kind and sweet. Caring and very strong. She loved being a ninja, and she was great at whatever she set her mind to. Although whenever she didn't like something, she'd be really bad at it."

"It seems as if she was a great person."

"She was. She really was."

"What about our older brother? What was he like?"

"Protective. Very protective. He'd always make sure that Hisaye and I were okay before he left. And I have a feeling he left to tell off our parents, that or to try and find any other lost siblings."

"Is that so? What about you? What made you come all this way?"

"Well after seeing our parents during a battle I killed an unborn child that was in our mother's womb. I went out in search of the youngest child; they had left her in the Village of the Mist. When I found her, she was crying. She had lost her brother. Our brother; Shikamaru went around the whole village trying to find information about him. We found out that he was in the Sound Village. So we started to go there, but people from a very small village captured me. So we kind of got off track. The only way we could get back to the road was if we went on the trail that people rarely went on. And then we found you guys. And that's all I've been able to know. But once you're in the Leaf Village I need you to enrol in the Academy."

"Okay. We should bring these back to Shikamru."

"You go ahead; I'll be back in a bit."

"Do you even know the way?"

"Photographic memory."

"Okay, but don't be to long."

"Okay." I reply. He walks and walks. Until I can no longer see him. I get my bag out from behind a tree.

I'm sorry Shikamaru, but I can't just let him slip away, he's in arms length. And after years I need to see him. Forgive me.

**~side note **

**Wow, this took me forever to write! Although I am happy about the outcome! I'm actually off for school for a bit so I might be able to get more chapters out. But at the same time I might not be able to. **

**I am actually rather pissed at the moment. I wrote something, and I had to present it in front of the class along with three other people. My teacher had asked my group to write a review thing asking all of us if we were all pulling our weight (which they weren't I did the whole damn thing) as soon as we are out of the class room someone in my group says "I don't care what you were going to say, say that everyone is pulling their weight." Not only did they take my words and writing as their own, but they didn't even give me any credit whatsoever! And then we have to film a movie (I get the same general group) not only did I draw the images for filming, but I also wrote the script, I told someone in my group to finish it (like two scenes) she does and the next day she gives it to us. Not only does she not give the images back but she fixed my grammar (which was right) and changed it until it made no sense at all! And my part in that movie thing is next to none. I have the best French in the group (I've been speaking French from age 4 to; well now.)And the lead has only been taking French for a year. The reason she's the lead is because of a boy. I am really annoyed because they are using me. So I'm going to make myself the lead and if that guy isn't comfortable with me then he can leave. This is a great chunk of my mark in French. And I'm not about to let them ruin it! Sorry if this is a bore, I just had to tell someone! **

**Okay so I have what Hazuki looks like (generally, I made her way to tan) I tried putting it on deviant art but it wouldn't really work, it's like ultra small, so; Instead it's on my blog/website thing here's the link: .com/apps/photos/photo?photoid=115740371**

**As well as the deviant link:**

**.com/art/Naruto-Fanfiction-OC-196709411?q=gallery%3AXXXXmy3XXXX%2F27951678&qo=14&catpath=order=0&offset=14 **


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

I've reached a point where I can't go back; I can't look back at the house that holds three of my siblings as well as Shikamaru. Emotions, like with any other teenage girl are raging; sadness, anger, remorse, and even pity (although I don't get the pity part…). I don't like what I'm doing. But I have to do it. If I don't leave soon I will never be able to find him, it's already been a week since I found Kako, and if my brother is anything like my parents in another week he'll be gone. I don't want to have to go back home and go back out in search for him again. It's hard enough having to run around as it is, but with Shikamaru around; it just gives me more to worry about and I just can't deal with it. I know in a few hours I'll start to regret what I'm doing, but it can't be helped, I haven't come all this way to just turn around.

I can see the house that my brothers and sister live in. Although very far away, I can still see four bodies outside, looking for something; or rather someone. Wait four! I only have… oh you've got to be kidding me! Shikamaru if I ever get my hands on you I'm going to personally kick your ass back into that bed. God damn it your sick you idiot that doesn't mean go outside because I haven't come back and it's already been an hour. Still one of those three will kick him back into that bed, so this still means I can go.

I walk further and further away, until a house can't even be seen. I found my way back to the path that Shikamaru and I were on before he became ill. Following it, looking down at my feet one foot in front of the other, left then right, left then right, yup that's walking. I already feel guilty for leaving. But it's too late now. I'm already an hour or two away from that house. Oh, god! Why do I feel so damn guilty? It's not like I've done anything bad. I only left after a fight, our first major fight…

Walking further and further away. Leaving my footprints in the dirt road. In a way, leading them this way. Why the hell am I so fixated on leaving! Why can't I just let go of this? Why? WHY? Oh god! There's a mini war inside my brain. I can't do it! I can't go through with it! I'm not the abandoning one in the family. I'm not the one who leaves loved ones. I can't, I just can't! I turn around and head back. I'm not my parents. I'm not my brother; I am my own individual person with her own brain, the only one in my family that hasn't abandoned other family, and I'm not about to start.

I shouldn't have left in the first place. My feet are killing me! There would have been so much less energy wasted and so much less worrying. At this pace, it'll be nightfall by the time I get back. I might as well run. Although to keep hidden from spying eyes (mainly Shikamaru and Eiri, Eiji, and Yuriko) I'll be in the tree's that cover the house of theirs. One huge problem though, they didn't see me take my bag with me. I'll have to wait until night in order to get it. Well it's worth a try anyway.

I place my bag behind the hiding place it once stood before. And walk back to the house. As happy as I am with myself that I decided to go back, I hate myself for not going after my brother and I know I'll just have to go back to the same place and not find him there and have to go running to another village to try and find him. All while I could just have found him in a few days, no; now I have to wait at least anther month before I'm back on the road.

The house is back into view, and four faces look my way. Really Shikamaru? Really! I swear what I said earlier will go through. I walk a little faster towards that house.

"Hazuki! What the hell!" Shikamaru yelled

"Get your ass back in that bed! Oh you will see me when I'm mad."

"Gotta go you three; tell me how it turns out." Shikamaru said as he ran back into the house.

"What took you so long?" Eiji asked

"I got lost."

"But I thought you said you had a photographic memory?"

"I do, but the woods all seemed to look generally the same. So I went the opposite way of the house, after two hours and no where near the house I figured that I was walking the wrong way the whole time."

"Okay, in the mean time; try not to wonder off." Yuriko said as she went back into the house. If Shikamaru was here he would have seen right through that lie.

I follow Eiri and Eiji in the house and go to Shikamaru's room.

"So tell me why you were out of bed?"

"I think even you know the answer to that."

"Well you shouldn't of; it's bad for your health, even with the stuff that Eiri made for you. The only way you'll get better is if you stay in bed."

"I know, but I was worried about you."

"Even so, that's no excuse."

"For me it is. Because I really thought after our fight, you'd leave to find your brother." He said looking into my eyes, pain in both his voice and his eyes.

"You know me better than most." I said sitting down and smiling. "I was about to leave. I had already gotten two hours away before I decided to come back."

"So I was right."

"You always are. I was going to leave, and you knew that."

"I'm not always right. You've proved me wrong a few times now. You know I wasn't sure if you'd come back."

"To be truthful, I didn't either. I was more than fine with leaving you three behind… at the beginning. But as time wore on I felt it harder to take every next step."

"What made you come back?"

"You; as well as my siblings."

"You aren't your parents, you aren't your brother, your not one to abandon the ones you love. You have no idea how relived I was when I saw you. I truly thought this time you would be gone. For good, promise me something Hazuki."

"Anything."

"Don't abandon me."

"Only if you promise to do the same."

"Why else did you think I asked?" he said smiling. I smiled, responding to his question.

"Get well soon" I said kissing his forehead (his fever has gone down a great amount) and left the room, closing the door softly behind me.

"You guys go to sleep. I have to write something up" I told my siblings.

"Okay, but don't even think about running" Eiji said with a straight face.

"I won't, I promise."

The truth is; I don't have anything to write up. The night is my favourite time. Everything is so quite and peaceful. It's so easy to listen to the songs of nature. I travel outside of the door, closing it as softly as humanly possible. Quickly I run to the area where I placed my bag before hand. Grab the bag and run back. Drop my bag, just inside the door and take out a blanket to keep me warm. I sit on the edge of the stars, staring up at the moon and stars that shine so bright. The animals of the night singing their masterpiece. Everything is so perfect right now. Everything, the faint breeze that blows, which makes my hair dance along with it. Hours pass as if they are just minutes.

"I'll take over Hazuki."

"Shikamaru, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in that bed?"

"I don't have a fever anymore, so I can take over."

"I don't believe you."

"You can check for yourself."

"Okay, come sit" I said hitting the wood next to me. Slowly he walked over and sat down next to me. His hands in his pockets. I placed one of my hands on his forehead, the other on my own. He was being truthful, the fever is gone. But he is still vulnerable to catching it again. I take the blanket that's around me off, and take it off; I place it on Shikamaru's shoulders and return to my spot next to him. The warmth of the blanket has escaped my body which causes a shiver to run down my spine.

"You cold?" Shikamaru asks me.

"Nope." I replied. He took the blanket and placed one side of it over my shoulder. Moving closer towards my body so the blanket can fit completely around the both of us. His arm holds the blanket around my shoulder, his body touching mine. I can feel the heat he lets off.

"Don't fib." He said simply.

"You're still able to get that fever again. You need the blanket way more than I do."

"But if I don't share the blanket then you could get sick, and we'd have to go through everything a second time, and I don't think you'd be able to handle it."

"I wouldn't be even be able to leave because I would be sick."

"Roles are reversed."

"You'd run, and I'd worry?"

"Yup!"

"Now you're just taking it out of proportion." I said with a laugh.

"Maybe just a bit." He said pulling me closer.

"Were you two out here all night?" Eiji asked

"I guess we dozed off a bit." I said stretching.

"Is Shikamaru any better?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I'll take that as a yes." I nodded

"So when do we leave?"

"As soon as you're all packed and ready to go." Shikamaru joined in.

"Oh, and we'll have to stop in a village near the hidden leaf to pick up our little sister."

"I'm more than okay with that." He said as he turned around and entered the house.

"You realize that they are moving _all_ of their belongings. That's going to be heavy and annoying."

"Yes, and that's why they have a cart." I said pointing to a large wooden flat wheelbarrow.

"Didn't see that…"

"I doubt you would've." I said under my breath. I left him on the porch and entered the house.

"Do you need any help packing?" I asked Yuriko, trying to earn her trust.

"I already told you we aren't leaving this house." She said sourly.

"Well Eiri and Eiji are packing, so I guess you'll be on your own once we leave." I said to her. I stepped out of the room and went to find Eiri and Eiji.

"Hey Hazuki…"

"Yeah, what is it Yuriko?"

"What's the Leaf Village like?" a smile crossed my face.

"It's warm, both the people and the climate. Everyone is always smiling. It's a place where you automatically feel accepted."

"Your only saying that cause you lived there your whole life. Of course people will be nice to the locals. My question was for outsiders."

"And I'm answering your question. The last time I was in the Hidden Village before I decided to move there for good was when I was with our parents and my two other siblings. We have a clan house there. I don't live there; I see no use for it for one person. But I do pay the costs so it doesn't break down or get sold to the country. But if all of our siblings were to come to the Hidden Leaf than I'd consider leaving my present house and moving there so I can be with everyone. When I returned this year, at first people were sceptical about my presence in the village. After all horror stories follow me where ever I go. But thanks to Shikamaru I made friends quickly."

"So they treat outsiders with hostility?"

"Only a little at first, but soon after settling there you'll be taken in by the village. Supporting you, cheering for you and going through hard times with you."

"I'm sorry I'm asking so many questions. I just want what's best for Eiri and Eiji, I've watched them grow up and I've taken care of them. To have someone come and suddenly say that they are the missing sibling and want to take you to a remote land that you know nothing about is freighting. I just want to make sure this is the right choice."

"I think it's for the best. You're too young to be worrying about these types of things. Besides Eiri and Eiji look happy, I know that this place holds memories dear to you but you will always have the memories, you don't need the material that the memories came from" I said placing my hand on her shoulder, and looking her in the eye "I want to be able to support my siblings above everything else. So please consider what I said. You decide what you want to do, but you have to let Eiri and Eiji to decide for themselves as well" I said leaving the room. Closing the door behind me.

"I hope you know, no matter what I decide, I'll always be stubborn." She shouted at me from the door frame, holding on to the door knob; smiling.

"I figured as much" I replied with a gentle smile.

I walk to Eiri and Eiji's room. I open the door.

"Do you guys ever clean up?" I asked, not only were books trawled across the ground, but bed sheets, dirty clothes, and even dishes.

"Not really." They replied.

"Need any help packing?"

"Have you seen the room?" Eiri responded. Causing a smile to come across my face. These past few months that I've been apart of the hidden leaf, I've smiled so much more than before. It's almost as if every second forces a smile to cross the path of my face. Beforehand nothing could make me smile. Not one joke, not a funny face, nothing. Not only has the Village done so much for me, but the people within it have really changed my state of mind. All of their smiling faces; a bond that could never be broken no matter how hard the scissors are taken to it. I'm grateful to be able to experience my life with everyone from the leaf village. Time has gone by so quickly. With the brief amount of time I've spent not only here in this small house, but in the leaf village, I've received so many fond memories I will forever cherish.

"Ready to go?" I ask Eiri and Eiji.

"Yeah." They took in a deep breath. Keeping the tears from coming, and keeping their voice from cracking.

"Have you put all of your things on the wagon?"

"Yeah." They repeated

"Then we're all ready to go." Shikamaru added.

"Where's Yuriko? Shouldn't we say goodbye?" I ask

"We can't find her."

"She's gone!" I say shocked

"She has to be somewhere. Have you checked outside?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, no…" Eiri said

"Shouldn't you?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his forhead.

"Yeah, likely should." Eiji replies. We walk out the door, she's no where to be seen.

"Looks like she's left." Shikamaru said

"Don't think you got rid of me that easily." Yuriko said smiling a sly smile. Leaning against the wagon.

"Are you coming or not?" I ask her

"What does it look like to you?" I smiled.

**~~~~~~Side note~~~~~~**

**Completely forgot to mention a thank you to: Shakilove in the last chapter. So it's now in this one! So sorry -**

**Drama continues at school, now it is cause of the French thing. God, why is life so messed up? I am actually alone in my class, I have no friends and it's crappy because I can hear people talk about me behind my back. And then deny they did so.**

**Aint youth just grand? -_-**

**Hope everyone is okay. And thank you all who support me. If you haven't noticed the name changed. I haven't been able to get all the e-mails out (lost track of who I sent it to -_-!)**

**Also the chapters will be longer from now on and may jump from place to place; I'll put a line when it jumps. (Not bolded or yeah, I think you know what I mean.)**

**That's all**


	17. Chapter 17: Tormented

"I'm surprised you came." Eiji said

"I'm not." I stated

"Why's that?" Shikamaru asked

"Because, she wants what's best for her brothers. If she left her brothers they'd have a hard time leaving her behind. Eventually they'd be so torn that they would return to her, leaving their future behind for a better life. She thought it through and came to the same conclusion I had."

"You told her that?" Eiri asked Yuriko.

"Nope."

"Wow, so there's a genius in our family."

"I read people like a book. You can blame Shikamaru, he basically taught me."

"Thanks." Shikamaru said, monotone. Everyone laughed. Shikamaru smiled at me and slipped his hand in my hand.

"Eww!" the three exclaimed.

"Walk in front of us if you don't want to see."

"Will do." They run ahead, dragging their wagon behind them.

"Thanks for everything so far." I say to Shikamaru, looking at my siblings in front of me. He gave a slight smile.

"You're more than welcome. Just remember our deal."

"I never agreed."

"But you have to repay me some how."

"True, but I have to agree. I never agreed to go on a date with you once all of this is over."

"Sooner or later you'll give in."

"I doubt it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Do you re-call our first kiss?"

"Yeah, I fell on you because of my parents."

"The other time."

"You mean when you abandoned your orders when I specifically told you not to and you kissed me in front of my parents causing more damage to the village. Is that the time you mean?"

"Umm, no. The other time."

"When we left the mist?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I remember it. Why?"

"You gave in. _You_ gave in."

"Only because you were trying so hard to get my attention."

"Yea, and each time I kissed you, you never gave off negative energy. So I went for it"

"What's your point?"

"After all we've been through, it's not like we can say we aren't together, because we obviously are. And you're mainly focusing on your siblings, you need you time. Hence asking you out."

"Fine, once we get back to the village and the kids settle in, I'll go out with you."

"I told you that you'd give in."

"I wouldn't push it; you're skating on this ice as it is."

"Subtly telling me to shut up?"

"Bingo baby." We laughed. Eiji, Eiri, and Yuriko both turned around; giving Shikamaru and I a puzzled look. I signalled them to watch where they were going, if I hadn't they would've hit a tree. They aren't the most skilled of people…. kind of clumsy.

"We're going to be sleeping here. It's wooded and dry. It's the best land we'll have for another 10 kilometres (6.21 miles.)" We set up camp rather quickly. The food is inhaled almost as quickly as it was given.

The day was routine, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, and go back on the route we were following the night before. Before we knew it we had returned once more to the Mist Village. Eiri, Eiji, and Yuriko were complaining the whole time we were walking, and now that we've arrived to our destination before the leaf village they complained even more. They saw no use of going into the village, it just took more time.

"Why do we have to go in?" they exclaimed.

"Because" I simply stated

"That's not a reason." Yuriko said calmly. Less whiney than her brothers.

"After having to deal with you three this whole time it is." Shikamaru chuckled at my response, making me smile.

"We aren't that bad!" Eiri exclaimed

"Actually you kinda are." Shikamaru chimed in.

"You're too spoiled."

"Are you saying I raised them wrong?"

"No, you just didn't know how to properly raise them."

"Like you would, you were alone."

"No, I wasn't. I had to raise your deceased sister. Remember?"

"We're so sorry to bring that up. We completely forgot about that!"

"It doesn't matter. It's been long enough, time to move on and not dwell on it" I told them with a slight smile. Although I said that, the memories I hold still come to stab me in the heart whenever I think of her smiling face looking up at me. "We're here." I said knocking on the door to Fujiye's house. No answer. I knock again. Still no answer.

"Wait here, I have to go check on something." I tell everyone, leaving them without any time for them to even utter a word before I leave. I make my way to the back of Fujiye's house. Climb in one of the open windows. Which isn't like her to leave open. I turn around to see everything sprawled on the floor. Broken pieces of glass hide under papers and torn books. Pictures hold on by the thread to their position on the wall. Her furniture cut open, thrown to the other side of the room. Wooden legs from a coffee table and chair. Everything in her house is in ruins. Something definitely happened her. Kako! I run up the stairs, slamming the door to her room open. She's gone!

I hear sobbing. And it's close. I check behind the door.

"Fujiye, what happened?"

"I-I...don't know. It all happened so quickly. A hooded man forced his way in. I tried to fight him off. And succeeded for the majority of the time. But then Kako started to cry. The man smiled, you should have seen his smile. It was so evil. I tried Hazuki, I tried to hide Kako. I tried to save her. But he...took her… right from under me. I'm so sorry!" She said crying into her hands. Her body swaying back and forth. She placed her arms around her stomach and started to cry even louder. And Fujiye doesn't cry. "I'm afraid; Hazuki. I'm afraid to close my eyes, because if I do that stupid ass scary smile will pop into my head. I'm afraid that I failed you. I'm afraid that you'll never trust me again. I don't want to stay here. Not only in this house. But in this village; I can't bear it anymore. I have too many bad memories, I want a new beginning. Like what you had, I want to leave."

"Fujiye" I said sympathetic "I will always trust you. Because of you I was able to leave the Mist without being found. You've saved me from death. You could never fail me. If anything I should be apologising to you. It's because of me that you went through all of this. Come with me. I want you to meet some people." I put my hand out. She looks up, slowly takes my hand. I help her up. She wipes her eyes, and stops crying. She leaves the room first, her back to me. Full of kunai marks.

"Fujiye, did that guy do this to you?" I asked

"You mean the cuts on my back?...yeah."

"Why didn't you seek medical attention?"

"I couldn't leave. Not until you came back."

"Think of your own personal health before what I might say. Kako may be my sister, but you are my oldest friend. I can't just let you have to go through so much pain."

"I treated it myself."

"Not very well."

"Well, I've never really been very good at it." She said with a small laugh. I guided her out the front door. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he saw us come out. And the state of the house behind us.

"What happened? Where's Kako?" he asked. Fujiye started to cry again. Thanks a lot Shikamaru, I just got her to stop crying and you make her cry. Thanks a lot.

"Sorry I asked." He said with his hands up to his chest, palms facing me and Fujiye, in a gesture that's says 'I didn't do anything' or 'I swear I didn't touch anything!'

"I'm going to ask for forms for her to be able to move to the Hidden Leaf. There will be tons of paper work so bear with me okay."

"Whatever."

"Take care of her while I ask the Mizukage to get everything agreed too. Help her pack, only the essentials at the moment" I told him "And get these three to help. Their having way to much fun." I said pointing to the three kids playing in the road. Falling mostly; I can't believe I'm related to these three.

"And who are you?" the guard in front of the Mizukage's door asked

"That's not important. I'm here to inform that Fujiye will be moving to the Hidden Leaf."

"Is the Mizukage expecting you?"

"Yes."

"Very well." The person said weary, opening the door to the Mizukage's office.

"Long time Hazuki." The Mizukage said, without looking up from the papers she was reading.

"Fujiye wants to move. To the Hidden Leaf to be more exact."

"Why?"

"Distress; She's in distress over the events that recently occurred in her house."

"That's no need to move."

"She wants to move, so she'll move. Please make it so the paper work goes through."

"Very well, take these papers when you reach the Hidden Leaf, give them to the Hokage, it's her paper work allowing her out of the mist and that the leaf is where she decides to move to. By moving she revokes her citizenship from here and the Leaf gets to decide if she will be allowed to move there."

"Very well, thank you."

"Don't mention it, now go, I have a lot of work to get done."

"All the paper work is done. The leaf has to decide whither or not to allow you to enter." I tell Fujiye.

"Thanks Hazuki, this really means a lot to me. I owe you."

"That you do. Need any help packing?"

"All the help I can possibly get." I walk in and see that the room is still in a pig sty. They haven't done a lot in the time I was gone. Actually it looked like nothing had been done at all.

"Okay so this is how it's going to work" I said with a loud tone "Eiji and Eiri will take care of pictures, movies, books. You can put them in these boxes. They will be shipped later on. Fujiye you pack your clothes, those will be the only things you'll be brining with you. Unless you want like one picture the most, but the rest will have to be shipped, there isn't a lot of room on the wagon of theirs" they went to work "Shikamaru, you get all the papers together and put them in a box, then put her dishes and such in a box."

"What about you? What will you do?"

"I'll get a moving company to send the stuff you guys will have packed after Fujiye has been allowed to live in the Hidden Leaf as a citizen."

"Good enough for me. Don't be too long."

"Things like this always take a great deal of time to sort out."

"Whatever."

"So you want the moving done when?"

"A message will be sent when we want it to be sent."

"If you get it sent by a certain day you can get a bonus."

"I don't want a bonus, I want it sent when I decided to."

"Okay, so tomorrow we'll get the message?"

"Just forget about it. I'll go to a different company."

"Wait! Ma'am if you."

"Forget about it, it's too troublesome trying to explain it to you so many times without you wanting me to pay for something else I can just get for free!" I yelled back to the person. So far three of the four companies I've thought would work are out of the picture. Last company oh god please be good!"

"Hello, may I help you?" a kind woman asked.

"Yes, my friend plans to move, but we don't have enough room to take with us at the moment. We also have to make sure the place she is moving to will accept her moving proposal."

"So would you like us to send it to you once you send us an okay?" Thank god, they aren't an idiot.

"Yes, could you tell me about the cost and what's included?" I asked. Hours passed getting both the information and the things that are included. Getting information, and what my message would be like. They weren't nearly as bad as the other three companies that tried to get me to spend more money when it isn't needed. Seriously, people these days just don't know when to quit.

"So everything on the means to of moving all your furniture and the stuff you aren't able to bring has been settled. And it seems that every thing is under control here and we're able to leave as soon as everything is packed on the wagon."

"Okay. So most of it is already on the wagon, it's just this suitcase and we're ready to go." Fujiye said as she placed the last thing on the wagon.

"She's going to help us drag it right?"

"We'll be taken turns dragging it."

"Eiri and Eiji will take the first shift; Yuriko will push from the back. After a certain distance Shikamaru, Fujiye and I will take over."

"Why do we have to go first?"

"Because you three have the most energy to burn." They rolled their eyes. I can't believe I'll have to deal with these kids from now on.

"Let's get going." Fujiye said, and we were off.

-Although we didn't get very far, we had spent a day trying to figure out the arrangements for the move. We set camp in a wooded area not too far away from the Mist Village.

"I'll keep watch." I said. Everyone nodded and placed their heads on their pillows, shutting their eyes for a good nights sleep.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Fujiye yelled. Sitting up strait, crying.

"Fujiye are you okay?"

"That smile. I keep on seeing it." She said swaying back and forth.

"A nightmare huh?"

"You got that point on. I'll take over; I won't be able to get to sleep anytime soon anyway."

"I think you need someone to stay up with you, and talk with you."

"Hazuki, I'm so sorry to be such a burden to you."

"You're not a burden at all."

"There's one more thing."

"What."

"The man had a tattoo similar to yours."

"My brother?"

"No, he's older, late 30's early 40's."

"Looks like you met my farther."

"It wasn't him. I met your farther, it wasn't the same mark."

"Then who? My parents don't have siblings."

"They must have. Because it wasn't your mark, it was so similar. One like your farther. That man has to be your uncle."

"But why would he take Kako?"

"He said that it was better off if he took her. That I wasn't fit to take care of such a young child. I basically took care of my nephew; to say that I am not capable of taking care of your little sister is just stupid!"

"Don't take it out on me. I guess my parents are the lying type, so I could very well have other family. We'll find her. I promise we will."

"One other question."

"What is it?"

"Where am I supposed to live?"

"Well right now I have my family house in the Hidden leaf, as well as my own house. You could decide to move in my clan's house with me and my siblings or I could sell the house I'm currently living in to you. Or I could rent it to you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"You can sleep now."

"Thank god! Night!"

"Night" she said smiling.

**~side note~**

** Hello again. I like this chapter. I've been tired a lot recently, so it might be differently typed or explained/ shown in my other chapters. I don't have a whole lot to say this time, so you don't have to suffer while reading my sad little side note that is normally really, **_**really**_** long. So that's all. Thanks to everyone for their support/reviews.**

**Peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Time Before

It came to a total of three and a half days to arrive back to the Leaf Village. Normally it would take a shorter amount of time, but seeing as we had six people it took longer than we had expected. Eiji was ecstatic to be at the new village he was to call home. However Eiri, Yuriko, and Fujiye; we're a little timid. There was a point where we were only metres away from the gates, when Eiri said "Okay, I changed my mind…. I want to go home!" and turned around. I had to grab the collar of his shirt and drag him back.

"But I don't want to! It's scary!" Eiri yelled.

"It's too late to go back. Deal with it." Shikamaru said yawning, the night before was hectic, mostly because Eiri and Eiji were sugar high and getting them to settle down took forever, at the end Shikamaru and I had to hold them down until the sugar high stopped (which was longer than you could imagine it would normally take.)

"But…b-but!"

"But nothing! Go in!"

"Okay, but Hazuki first."

"I don't think so. I know what you plan to do, everyone is going to go in ahead of me and Shikamaru, I have to make sure you actually go in!" I told him. Reluctantly Eiri all walked in; ahead of Shikamaru and I. Soon After everyone followed. I stop at the border into the village, the gates that separate the village to the open meadows. Starring at my feet, have I returned already?

"You coming?" I look up from my feet. Shikamaru ahead of me, his hands tucked in his pocket. His body half way turned.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I said smiling, I ran ahead, catching up to him and the rest.

"HAZUKI! Where have you been? Are you okay? Did Shikamaru do something to you? Did he hurt you? why'd you-" Kiba rambled, holding my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"Kiba calm down." I said with a chuckle.

"You left and you didn't tell anyone! Like at **ALL**! How am I supposed to just calm down, I had no idea where you were or why you were there. Only that _Shikamaru_ was with you." he said, still holding my shoulders. When he said '_Shikamaru_' he said it snidely, quite snidely in fact. Shikamaru just gave him an evil eye.

"If you'd give me a second to explain although I don't see why I have to… you'd notice that there are four new faces standing around me."

"Oh right." He said letting go of my Shoulders. Fujiye took me aside. Well she dragged me aside.

"Who's he? He's kinda cute." She said smiling and looking Kiba's way. That's the first time she smiled since Kako was taken away.

"Oh, him? That's Kiba, I can introduce you if you'd like."

"Hell yes!" She said jumping up and down.

"Oi! Kiba! Get your ass over here!"

"What do you want?" he asked sighing.

"Weren't you the one freaking out about me just a few seconds ago? Asking me question after question. And you ask me what I want in that tone? I guess you don't get to know anything about why I left now." I said singing at the end of the sentence, slowly walking away.

"W-wait!" he said reaching one arm out.

"Kay. So you'll listen?"

"Yeah." He said sighing.

"Hm. Yeah; well I'll tell you later. This is Fujiye by the way." I told him. Motioning to Fujiye to come closer.

"Hey." She said joyfully

"What brings you here?" Kiba asked. I frantically do the motion saying 'No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Don't ask that! Don't ask that!'

"Oh," her head dropped, she spoke with a tone of sadness "It's a long story." She said. Her eyes still fixated on her feet. Akamaru came over and pushed her muzzle into Fujiye's open hand.

"Oh, that's Akamaru." Kiba said scratching his head, as if he was stupid to have forgotten to introduce her to Fujiye.

"She's beautiful." Fujiye said; smiling again. Thank god, I thought she'd be in that state for a while to come. I owe you one Akamaru! The two of them start to get into a conversation and drift away from the rest of the group. Fujiye laughed at the top of her lungs, the first time she's laughed that since; well when Shikamaru and I first went to the Mist together. It's nice to see a smile on her face, now of days it gets harder and harder to see her actually smiling, let alone laughing.

"She seems to be settling in nicely." Shikamaru said, breaking my trance of recalling recent memories.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" I said; smiling.

"Are you happy to be back?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said with a sigh

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"I'm happy and all…. But now everything is just going to take so much longer, and I'll have to go alone"

"What makes you think you'll _have_ to go alone?"

"I doubt your parents will let you leave for another month or so. Besides, the Hokage likely has missions for you to go on."

"So, that doesn't mean I'll listen to them."

"But you should Shikamaru."

"But you can't go through this alone Hazuki."

"I'll manage." And with that I walked away. I don't want to be the one to ruin his life career, and his future. I'm not worth it. Besides sometimes a girl is just better off on her own.

The clan house is the exactly as I remember it from when I was young. Open; warm; and inviting, it's almost as if I can still smell the baking cookies in the oven. But it was so long ago. When times were simple, when our family was normal, and way before my parents turned crazy.

The only bedding left will likely be crib from when Hisaye was small, along with the ones me and Kousei slept in. And of course there will be my parent's bed, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to be keeping that bed in this house.

I take my shoes off, so not to tack any unnecessary dirt in the house. A layer of dust acted as a preserver of memories. Everything was the same. The table is set; cobwebs and dust now link them. Photo's still hang on the wall. Everyone's smiling faces. There's one photo of Shikamaru, Choji, and I, all smiling, my arms around their necks, so carefree and happy. Just the way it should be.

I walk up the stairs; they squeak under my feet. My hand gently glides upon the railing. As I reach the top of the stairs memories flow back into my mind. The three of us running around like wild animals. Hisaye's random moments when she'd trip or walk into a door. Out of the three of us, her spatial skills were definitely the worse. I open the door to our room. Hisaye's toys sprawled across the floor. A few building blocks here and there. I walk over to her crib, reach in and take out her stuffed bear. That bear was her favourite toy among all the toys she had. It was the toy Kousei and I gave to her as a new born. She wouldn't go anywhere without it. Ever. That was until or parents left. When we knew we couldn't return to the house, because there was nothing left there for us. Only heart breaking memories, and our parent's faces, ones we would never want to see ever again, they had betrayed us, and we had disowned them.

**~side note!**

** I hope y'all remembered to put your clocks forward an hour (spring forward!) (yeah I'm not sure if this applies to everyone. It's really late…or rather early 1 am-ish and I don't feel like checking on google if it does or not, bear with me here)**

**I'm happy to have this one done. It is shorter than I had planned but I liked the ending as it was and didn't want to make it an ending to a section in the chapter. This week has been really busy for me! So much school work! And I have just as much next week; I also have to write a essay for Friday. Which I wouldn't mind if I hadn't had started the essay when it was first assigned; which I didn't. **

** It is very heart breaking to hear what happened to Japan. I myself am not religious so I don't pray, but I do hope that things get better for them, this is a very devastating moment for them and I have a feeling the world will respond with great kindness at a drop of a hat. But for those who do pray this would likely be a good thing to pray about (I'm not forcing or influencing or suggesting anything what so ever, so please don't take it as you have to; cause you don't, it's a free world.) **

** I plan to start writing the next chapter after next week cause imma be really busy and won't have the time, besides I have to work on that essay and make sure that's finished in time. That's all. Sorry it's so long. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**And done~^-^**


	19. Chapter 19: Memories

Memories, memories will always come back to haunt me. Memories of them leaving, of the cold streets, of the sickness that constantly surrounded us, and the families that took us in, the ones who could care less for our lives, we were simply servants to them. And it was all because of our parents and what they did, they destroyed our lives, and they are the reason Hisaye is gone. Everything, it all starts with them. We were a happy family; we had many family friends, kind grandparents. Laughter always filled this house. What made them decide to abandon their children I will never know, I blame myself, maybe I influenced their decision, and if I hadn't had done something to influence their leaving us, maybe, just maybe all the siblings I have now, wouldn't be abandoned, and instead we'd continue to live here, as a happy family, the family we were before.

"So that's why you have to find your siblings, you blame yourself." Shikamaru said, surprising me.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"You just gave a little speech on it."

"I must have been thinking out loud…again."

"Yeah, you were, I never really knew why you were so motivated to find them. Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't like telling people things like that, I hate troubling them with my troubles, so I just bottle them up inside."

"That's not very healthy."

"Well it's not like I could just go around telling people that, I had no one, remember?" I snapped jumping out of the chair I had been sitting in.

"No need to get offensive, what's with you? Ever since we returned you've just been-"

"A total bitch?" I finished the sentence for him.

"I wasn't going to say that Hazuki." He said earnestly.

"But you _were_ thinking it."

"No, I wasn't. What's with you? Why are you so mad at me? What the hell did I do to you to make you so mad?" he asked, not raising his voice, his eyes showed confusion and hurt, oh god what have I done?

"I'm sorry Shikamaru, everything has just been so, so, ugh! You know?"

"No because that made no sense what so ever."

"It did to me…"

"Well not me."

"I just feel like I have the weight on my shoulders, and I need help, I need help carrying the world. I thought I could do it by myself, but everyday it just gets harder and harder to keep the world above my head."

"See how simple that was?"

"What what was?"

"Telling someone your problems. What you're feeling."

"Well it's easy to tell you, I'm comfortable around you. Besides you already know embarrassing things about me, and you somehow mange to keep me sane in hectic times. I guess, with you, I let my defences down." He just smiles "So don't you dare take advantage of that." I added.

"Don't worry I won't." he said sitting down on the chair that I had just jumped out of.

"Your back is full of dust."

"It is?" I asked, trying to see, and failing miserably.

"Come here, I'll wipe it off for you." I walk over and turn around, granting him access to my back. I could feel his hand as he patted off the dust. Then, out of the blue he grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap. He kept his arms around my waist, I didn't say anything, because truthfully, I didn't mind one bit. I leaned back, resting my head on his shoulder. My arms and hands resting on top of his.

"Hazuki!" Fujiye yelled wrapping her arms around me, she was awfully happy.

"Everyone is so nice here! OH! And the youth here are throwing a party for your return, and my arrival!"

"What about my siblings?"

"They can stay by themselves. We have to go P-A-R-T-Y like the old days. You were so wild then!"

"Hazuki? Are you sure you have the right person?" Kiba asked coming up behind her.

"I know right! You never would have expected her among anyone to be a total party animal. Oh! I should tell you about the time-" I covered her mouth, I know what she's going to say and there is no way I'm about to let that happen! "Remember our little agreement?" she nodded. "Stick to it, or I will kill you. And you know I'm good with my word" she gulped and nodded slowly. "Can I take my hand off of your mouth? Or will you say anything about that time?" she shook her head no. "Good." I brought my hand back to my side.

"Now I really want to know!" Kiba complained.

"I'll tell you later." Fujiye whispered.

"Agreement, Fujiye, don't forget that. I could hear every word you just said."

"Never mind." She corrected herself quickly.

"C'mon!" Kiba whined.

"Sorry, but you do not want to see her mad. Trust me." she told him, a hint of terror in her eyes.

"Hazuki, you had a bad rep before you came here huh?"

"You'd have no idea Kiba." I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, so I'm leaving you guys alone in my house, you better behave yourselves because if I even see one thing out of place you are dead. I trust you guys to leave you alone because you were alone for almost half of you lives and you seemed to do a pretty good job at taking care of yourselves, but if you prove me wrong even once, you will no longer have that freedom and I will get a babysitter to watch over you three."

"Yes Ma'am" Eiri and Eiji said with a salute, things will never get dull with those two around, "and you Yuriko?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll keep these two in order, you don't have to worry, now go. Sho! Sho!" She said pushing me out of my own house, not the family one (that's not even close enough to being clean enough for people to live in.)

"I have a feeling we are going to get along just fine."

"Me too" Yuriko said with a smile "Now get out of here and have some fun!"

"Okay, okay, no need to tell me twice."

"I kinda just did."

"Whatever." I said with a smile as I walked down the stairs waving goodbye as I left. Meeting Fujiye at the bottom of the steps, she was eager to get going and couldn't find a valuable reason for me to be talking so long. I hardly talked at all. She is way too excited.

We walked slowly to Kiba's house (his family was away at a clinic of some sort and he had the place to himself. Hence party.) We arrived and we were the fifth and sixth person to get there (and a lot were coming.) Ten Ten, Shino, Choji, and Ino were already there. Everyone had changed out of their normal every day clothes and wore something more comfortable, after all we'll all likely end up staying the night. Might as well be comfortable to begin with. So for Fujiye and me it was basically sweat pants and a t-shirt. Fujiye wore a rose coloured tight fitting long sleeve shirt that had a V-neck, while I wore a fitting sky blue t-shirt that had a U neck. Ino had bascally the same outfit as us, only she had a purple tank-top, Ten-ten… well you get the idea.

Shikamaru was among the last to arrive, Naruto was actually the last. But Shikamaru ran a close second.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Shikamaru told Kiba

"No problem, besides nothing's really happened yet, we've only been talking so you didn't miss too much. The girls… well other than Hazuki were talking about make up, diets, you know, girl things."

"They in the living room?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting some food, we'll likely just watch a movie to begin with."

"Kay, see you in there."

"Hey Shika." Ino said waving.

"Yo" Was all he had to say "Hey Hazuki." He said, kissing me on the cheek. In front of everyone, he really likes to make a habit of that. He sat next to me, close.

"So, Choji. What's up?" I ask. I really don't want to listen to the weight and the problems with looks and so on anymore, and I doubt the guys want to either.

"Not much. Training, stuff like that. You?"

"Well found siblings, basically broke into my old house. And paper work, mostly having to do with Fujiye's move."

"Fun."

"You have no idea." I said sarcastically. "Oh! Hey, did you hear about the-"

"You still have that necklace?" Choji interrupted. I looked down; my necklace had come out of its hiding place that covered it.

"Yeah." I said with a smile, grabbing the pendent and admiring it. "How bout you?" I asked. He pulled out his necklace. Shikamaru followed in the action.

"I'm surprised." Choji said.

"I was too." Shikamaru told him.

"When did you find out?"

"When she thought she lost it. She was freaking out. It was so cute!" he said with a laugh.

"Don't mock!" I told him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Sorry, but it was just so cute." He said with a wide smile.

"Hey, give me your necklaces." I told them.

"Why?" they asked.

"Just do it!" they took them off and handing them to me. I removed mine. I took each pendent, first Shiakamaru's, on top of his pendent I placed mine, and Choji's on top of mine, they snapped in place perfectly. Creating a small message, I said it out loud "Friendship will never be broken, the bonds made will be remembered forever. Friendship like the three of yours is an important gift." I took them apart and put mine around my neck, next I gave Choji his, and then Shikamaru, he willingly took it. I had put my hand on my lap, Shikamaru took it and held it, I let go and linked his arm with mine, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled, disrupting the peace.

"Hurry up and sit down. We're going to watch a movie. Oh and take these in with you and share!" Kiba yelled to him. Naruto came prancing in and threw bags of chips to different groups.

"Hey Hazuki!" Naruto said with that smile of his.

"Hey Naruto, how've ya been?"

"Good, a little tired, but I keep on fighting my way to the top! Believe it!"

"Good for you." I said smiling. He smiled that smile of his again and sat next to Sakura, she was in the middle of Rock Lee and Nartuo, two guys that like her, I feel so bad for her right now.

"Come and grab you're drinks everyone!" Kiba yelled.

"Want me to get you one?" Shikamaru asked.

"Could you?"

"I'd be happy to."

"Thanks." I said, kissing Shikamaru on his cheek. He got up and walked over to the table that all the pop and water rested upon.

"Hey Hazuki!" Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba!" I said smiling.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah, like a few hours." I said chuckling.

"Seemed longer to me." He jumped over the couch and sat next to me. His arms on the back of the couch.

"Incoming." Shikamaru yelled. I grabbed the pop he had thrown my way, without even looking where it was.

"Nice catch." He said jumping over the couch. Glared at Kiba in the process.

"Thanks." I responded. The movie started and Ino turned off the lights. The only light was coming from the T.V. Shikamaru linked his arm on mine, and I leaned against him, his arm then wrapped around my waist. I held his hand.

The movie was okay; now and then it got a little cheesy. The lights were turned back on. I sat up straight again and Shikamaru got up, taking my empty bottle with him. Kiba got up soon after, I looked over at Sakura, we knew we were going through a similar situation; we smiled and laughed a little. Others had no idea what we were laughing about, which made it all the more funnier.

"These parties are a lot more civilized than the ones back home aren't they?" Fujiye asked me.

"Way more, parties here don't get nearly as wild as they did there." I said laughing at the memories.

"What were the parties like there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Crazy, wild, mental scarring, and _tons_ of sake." Fujiye told him.

"Rebels." Ino stated.

"We just knew how to have fun." Fujiye responded "Not that this isn't fun." She added, so not to offend Kiba, but compared to the parties in the Mist this was a total bore. But I find it fun; parties there were too hectic for me. We continued to talk, got into a heated discussion now and then. Shikamaru and I normally ended up wining the argument. It was fun. I never realized how much I missed the Hidden Leaf, and everyone in it. Leaving them for a second time is going to be way harder than I can imagine, besides the necklaces sum it up perfectly 'The bonds made will be remembered forever, friendship is a very important gift.' I gift I might just have to give up in the search for family. Memories, they can be a glorious memory of a memorable time, or a painful past that sneaks in, recalling itself each time it shows its face.

**~side note**

** Oh god, I really should have studied for the hours that I spent typing this. Oh well! I have to write it cause it's so tempting! Do you like this one? Cause I'm not too sure. I sort of like it but at the same time I don't… **

** Also I'm going to have a contest thing, I have to find names, and truthfully I don't like spending my time searching the internet for Japanese names. So… instead the 50****th**** reviewer will have the chance to have their name as Hazuki's sibling, it will be a semi-major role. Yay, laziness! (but I am being serious) So yeah… that's all. I have to study now, more like cram, bye now. **


	20. Chapter 20: It's History Now

"Hey, let's watch another movie!" Ino shouted amongst the laughter from smaller separate conversations that had developed over the course since the first movie had ended.

"Just not a chick flick!" I yelled back, everyone laughed, seeing as those types of her films are her favourite. Yeah, we're still not on the best of terms, she shot an evil glare at my direction. So what, little fish, big pond. No big deal.

"If you don't want to watch any chick flicks then choose a movie yourself."

"See, the thing is, I'm not the only one who wants to watch an action movie, and you kinda are alone in the whole chick flick thing." Again an evil glare. No big deal.

"How about this one?"

"No!" everyone yelled

"This?"

"No, it's too romance-cy, girl meets boy, boy falls in love with her, they are separated because of their parents and social class, it's been done so many times." I said

"Then why don't you pick one?" she snapped.

"Okay, no need to get pissy."

"I wasn't being pissy!"

"Actually you kind of were." Shikamaru added.

"Well you're her boyfriend, you have to say that!" she snapped back.

"Are you in the middle of your period or something?" I asked.

"No!"

"Yeah, I think she is." Naruto whispered in my ear.

"Wait, Ino did you say Hazuki and Shikamaru were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…So what's your point?"

"Hazuki how come you didn't tell me!" she whined, I looked over to Shikamaru, he just shrugged.

"Technically we aren't officially together." He told her.

"How is that possible?" she asked.

"We haven't gone on any dates yet." He said simply.

"Have you kissed?" Sakura asked (is she like the game 20 questions'?)

"Yeah."

"When?" she practically yelled.

"When her parents were last here…. you were there, you saw."

"Oh…right, forgot about that…"

"So you guys aren't in a committed relationship?" Kiba asked.

"No." Shikamaru replied.

"I want to hear Hazuki say that." Kiba told Shikamaru. What should I say? Because technically we are a couple because of the kissing and so forth, but at the same time we aren't, and he said no. Should I be safe and say no as well or is he testing me?

"Hazuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you two together or not?"

"The situation is difficult." I told them, please don't ask why! Please don't ask why! Please don't ask why!

"Okay…"

"How's this movie? It has action for those who like it, romance for Ino, and fantasy."

"I'm okay with it." Sakura said.

"Me too." Kiba answered.

"Yeah, same." Shikamaru added.

"So it's a winner?" I asked everyone

"Yeah. Put it in already!" Naruto said enthusiastically. I fed the DVD to the player and sat back down next to Shikamaru and Kiba, they'll kill each other if I don't.

Laughter, that's what I missed the most. The joy of the youth, that is what's priceless. I get up, and walk slowly to the door. Shikamaru notices, and jumps out of his seat, and come up to me.

"Where you going?" he asks leaning on the wall next to the door.

"For a walk."

"How come?"

"No reason."

"Can I come?"

"There are times when people need to be left alone. It has nothing to do with you."

"O-okay." The joy in his voice faded.

"I'll be back." I said, I opened the door and took one small step. I turned around, "I promise." I close the door behind me and precede to walk, a warm calm breeze greeting me. Looking at my surroundings; the leaf village; so warm; so peaceful. I stop, bend down, resting my knees on the grass.

"Hisaye, happy birthday." My finger's trailed along the engravings in the stone. "I miss you. I wish you were here right now. Fujiye is going crazy, as per usual. And I think she likes Kiba, he's the one with the dog remember? God, I can't believe I'm doing this, I must look so stupid."

"You do." A dark solemn voice said behind me, I grab my kunai.

"You!" I growl.

"Yes me. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes actually I do, a huge problem." I said glaring at the boy.

"Why so?"

"You-" I stopped, trying to fight the tears "You bastard! You killed her! You never once considered the possibility that she might have a family!" I yelled "and maybe… just _maybe_ she'd have a family and that they'd miss her? She was all I had, and _you_ killed her" I growled. "She was my _only_ family, I had no one else. Do you know what it's like? Having you're whole family killed right before you're eyes and you're helpless, you can't even protect them. You know what I'm talking about; you know _exactly_ how it feels." I said lowering my voice "You turned to hate, to revenge. But you still had family, maybe they weren't biologically related, but they were family none the less, they were there for you when you needed it most, and you betrayed them." My voice sharp. "When you killed her, a part of me died, sure I considered turning to revenge, but then I would be no better than you. So I dealt with the loss, the loss of family. I moved from place to place trying to rid any memory I had left of her." My voice cracking "you didn't have to kill her. She did nothing to deserve it." My voice calm "What did she ever do to you to deserve such a fate!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You killed her on her birthday, that's the lowest you could have ever gotten." I said, biting my lip slightly, trying to keep the anger back "You have some nerve showing up here," I said looking down at my feet. "Sasuke Uchiha!" looking at him straight in the eye; with anger in my eyes.

"Every year I come to her grave to pay my respects." He said.

"That makes no difference. It's like visiting a masterpiece you've created in a display at a museum. Besides, I've never once seen you and I come every year."

"I come at night, when no one can see me. Believe it or not I feel really bad for killing her."

"Don't, I know what you're doing, don't. We'll never be like that again. We'll never be together like before. You're such an idiot. You left everything and everyone behind. But most of all, you killed the memories the three of us shared. I will never ever forgive you for what you've done." I start walking down the path I had originally walked on when entering the grave sight."

"Hazuki! Wait!" he raised his voice, a slight hint of hurt in his tone.

"I'm done waiting Uchiha, I've been done waiting a long time. I moved on, and it's about time you did too. I never want to see you again." I turned back around.

"It was an accident!"

"What was? The fact that you killed my sister or that I caught you in a lie? Which one is it? Because either way, it doesn't matter, you betrayed me."

"I didn't mean to kill her Hazuki. I didn't. I didn't." his voice lowering to a quite tone.

"Then you shouldn't have killed her in the first place. Accident or not." I turned back around and walked swiftly. Sasuke stood in front of me, blocking my path. I look up at him, glaring. He smiles, a not so innocent smile and pulls me into a forceful kiss. I counter his weight by putting my arm on top of his and counteracting the weight, I threw him over my shoulders.

"I can't believe you just had the guts to do that!" I said, twisting his wrist in an unnatural direction. While wiping my lips.

"After all these years, you're still the only one who can beat me." he smiled cockily.

"No, you just let your guard down each time."

"That was meant to be a compliment."

"I don't need them, besides there are two other boys who are more than willing to give me plenty of compliments. And you're not one of them!" I continued twisting his wrist.

"Oww! Stop you're going to break it!"

"That's the whole point."

"Wow, you've gotten evil. I like."

"That's it!" I twist until I hear a *snap* and I'm satisfied.

"I can't believe you just did that!" he whined, taking hold of his wrist.

"I can, you're lucky you're only going home with a broken wrist, if I had turned to hatred and anger you'd be dead by now. And you know what I'm like when I get angry.

"Don't remind me, I still get shivers down my spine."

"Don't bother showing your face in front of me again, because next time I won't be so nice." I sprinted back to Kiba's house. I wipe the tear that had found its way out of my eye. I open the door.

"Hey Hazuki!" Shikamaru said joyfully, he hugged me. Okay he's defiantly been drinking some sake, and I have a feeling Fujiye smuggled it. "What's wrong Hazuki?" his eyes looked into mine, he wasn't kidding around, he wasn't drunk, he was genially concerned, one thing I like about Shikamaru, he always knows when something's wrong, and I also hate that about him cause I means I have to tell him what's wrong, and there are times when I_ really_ don't want to, like this time.

"I can't believe you're still up, it's like 1:30 am!"

"I had to stay up; I had to make sure you got back in one piece. You're avoiding the question. What's wrong? Why are your eyes red; and don't say allergies because I know you don't have any." Damn this boy _really_ knows me well.

"Got an hour?" I ask.

**~~~~~side note!~~~**

** So I just learned that the lines I've put in on my document don't actually show up on the actual chapter when it's on fanfiction. So I will instead show the different sections by having a huge gap (hopefully that will show up). So sorry! Never actually realized that…** **awkward jellyfish…**

** Okay first of all this has been completed for a while, but because of the type two errors, I have been unable to upload this, so here you go! I bet you weren't expecting it were you? Yes, I just did that. I don't overly like Sasuke but he was kinda perfect for the part, so had to use him. Hahahaha I feel so evil! Muhahahaha (okay I'm really tired, I've gotten weird again…. * looks in opposite direction, avoiding eye contact at all costs* okay so that's all. I now have a one shot completed (cause I had authors block for this chapter, but not anymore! Hence the chapter, that I hope isn't too boring. Happy reading! Gah chapter 20! **

**~and done! _**


	21. Chapter 21: Broken Bonds?

"So that's what happened…"

"Yeah, and to be fair it wasn't my fault, and I broke his wrist for kissing me."

"Yeah, I can believe that. But…"

"But what?"

"You never thought of ambushing him here so we could capture him?"

"I did, but I didn't think it was very important."

"It kind of is. We grew up with him; well not you, but everyone else here did. No one has seen him in a long time, especially Naruto. To me it seems a little selfish of you not to bring him here so we could talk in a controlled setting."

"Look; I wasn't being selfish. I didn't tell you this, but today- err; rather yesterday was the day of my sister's death, and also her birthday. I went for a walk because I visited her grave. And _he_ showed up. I had every right to not lure him here. I think I deserve at least the day of my sisters death _not_ having to be around him, and not being blamed for something you think I did wrong!" I said raising my voice slightly.

"You have to get so defensive; you could have just told me when you were leaving that it was because of your dead sister."

"Look, I can get defensive if I want to. I don't need your permission for everything I do. You don't realize how hard it was for me to leave in the first place. I know you don't like it when I think about her and her death. I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm more worried that he's going to show up again and hurt you."

"If I had known I would have been interrogated about all of this, then I wouldn't have told you in the first place! Stop being so protective, I can do things on my own you know." I said annoyed. "I broke his wrist didn't I? Most people can't even get that close. I think I could handle it on my own."

"Even so…"

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, losing patience quickly, tension raging in my body "I can handle it, I don't need a bodyguard. I've fought him before and I'm still alive. Now if you don't mind can we stop talking about this? I'd rather not be persecuted because of my gender and the decision I made."

"Hazuki, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. But sometimes you have to trust me, I can do things on my own, I'm not a child anymore." Shikamaru was left silent as I walked away from him. I walked into the living room. And not as if that 'discussion' was bad enough, I now have all the faces here staring, and there's always the dreaded question that always comes after the puzzled looks.

"So… what just happened?" Yes that one. The damaging question. I heard the door open and close quickly, the door slamming behind the person leaving; Shikamaru. I turn my head slightly, just in time to see Shikamaru disappear into the night.

"Nothing that concerns you." I responded.

"Actually it kind of does. We heard what the two of you were talking about; we have a right to know. Besides, we grew up with Sasuke." Tenten replied.

"Look, I know him just as well as you, if not more. So no, no you don't have a right. This is my personal life and I don't need more people patronizing me. Get over yourselves."

"Uh oh, Hazuki is losing her patience. I'd suggest you guys to stop trying to get information out of her. Not only would she never give in, but if you continue much longer you'll see her angry, and trust me, you _do not _want to see that." Fujiye cautioned.

"No, we don't care. It's not she could take us all on at once."

"Actually she can…" Fujiye said "Hazuki, you should go on a walk to cool off."

"Fujiye you know very well that I don't cower away from a fight. If they want to fight, then let's fight!"

"Enough! We can't have allies fighting against each other, especially friends. Don't break the bond of friendship just because Hazuki doesn't want to share every aspect of her social life." Ino shouted, I'm surprised, I never thought she'd be the one to stick up for me. I have gave her a glace, saying 'thank you' with my eyes. She smiled back and spoke with her eyes in response 'no problem.'

"Ino's right, you wouldn't want her digging in to your personal life now would you TenTen?" Sakura added.

"Well no…"

"They why are you digging into hers?" Choji commented

"Well… wait! Why are you all gaining up on me?"

"You're trying to blackmail Hazuki, in a way. Tell us or we won't be your friends. But the thing is, you never asked us. Try thinking before you speak next time." Ino added with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Guys, don't you think your being a little hard on her? I'm really thankful that you guys are sticking up with me, but from what I know, Tenten seems to be nice, and she doesn't seem to be the one who would normally do something like she has without reason behind it. Now, mind you, she could have been a little nicer about it, but she doesn't seem to be the one to fight over nothing." I added into the conversation.

"Hazuki, you're sticking up for me? Even after what I said?" Tenten asked

"Well like Ino said, we can't let the bond between friends break just because of a stupid little fight."

"Speaking of which, Naruto; the one who showed me what a true bond is like. I wonder what input he has to the conversation and the topic." Sai said simply.

"Yeah… hey Naruto!" Kiba said

"Yeah…. What is it?" he said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"He was asleep the entire time?" Fujiye asked.

"Guess so, then I guess it doesn't matter what he thinks now."

"How'd he manage to sleep through all the yelling?" Sakura asked.

"Wait, I wasn't yelling, and neither was Shikamaru." I said.

"Actually you kind of were, he normally doesn't walk away like he did, unless he's hurt emotionally." Choji told me.

Crap! What have I done now? Why am I making so many mistakes recently? Gah! Damn, why the hell does it have to be in the same time line too?

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"To go find Shikamaru, what else?" Ino said as if she'd known forever. She likely did.

I run out of the door, slamming it behind me. Where'd he be? He could be at the meadows just outside the village, or at the park lying on a bench, or at my sister's grave, but I doubt that. Well…. Then again, after everything I said that likely would be the most likely place to find him. But… his favourite place is in the park… Why don't I know him well enough to find him! He'd know where I am in an instant; he _knew_ where I was when I first visited the old house. So why the hell is it so hard for me to find him? I look up from my feet, the graveyard stands before me. My body knew where to go when my brain didn't.

"Shikamaru I know your up there." I said pointing to the tree he was hiding in. He jumped down and gently stood up; next to me, in front of my sister's grave.

"Sorry." I said simply.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay. But you have to repay me."

"How?" I ask.

"Go on a _date_." He said "preferably with me." he added.

**~~~~~~Side Note ~~~~**

**Okay so the spaces didn't work, but the little ~~ did, so I'll use those and hope they work a second time! The slot for the 50****th**** reviewer's name (or the name they choose) to be featured as Hazuki's sibling that is a semi-major role is still up for grabs! And thank you to the recent people who have favourited (yeah I don't think that's a word but I'm using it anyway) or alerted (or both) this story! It truly means a lot to me. And no, I haven't forgotten the people who've favourited it earlier, I really appreciate all the support you guys have given me! I can't really think of anything else, but if I do I'll just put it in my next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who reads/reviews/alerts this! It's given me inspiration to write a book! (The book likely wont get completed for a long time because of school, and because I put this in front of school etc. but none the less it's in the works!) This chapter is kind of short, sorry, they next one will be longer!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Story Behind the Name

"Really? This is how you get me to agree?" I ask

"Yup, I told you you'd give in. This just makes sure you do." Shikamaru says with a smile.

"Wow, I should have expected this. You can't admit defeat can you?"

"Defeat? What defeat? You've never defeated me!" I just glared at him. "Well okay maybe one or twice." I continue to glare "Or more…"

"That's more like it." I said smiling.

"We should likely be getting back to the 'party'" he said.

"Answer me a question."

"Sure."

"Did Fujiye bring the _sake_?"

"Y-yeah she did."

"I knew it! She'd be the one to. Wait! Did Rock Lee have any?" His eyes widened.

"She doesn't know does she?" I shook my head 'no' CRAP! We ran back to Kiba's house as fast as we could, if Rock Lee gets any he'll go crazy. And the worst thing is he'll destroy the house and Kiba's family will defiantly know there was a party. I slammed open the door and ran to the living room. Fujiye was pouring a glass for Rock Lee, it was _sake_.

"Stop!" I yelled. Fujiye looked at me surprised.

"Why?"

"He'll start to fight if he has any. So take it away from him."

"It can't be that bad." She said and continued to pour the cup.

"Really? You guys didn't even notice she's giving Rock Lee _sake_?" they all looked up. They were drunk. Great. Fujiye and Rock Lee were the only two who were still sober. And at the rate Fujiye was going, she'll be drunk soon. I look the bottle and the cup away from Fujiye and Rock Lee.

"Fujiye you've have more than enough! And Rock Lee you know what happens when you drink this."

"I only had a bottle!" she said pouting

"Yes…" Rock Lee said; pouting. Really? Alcohol isn't the basis of life.

"I can't believe you brought this here Fujiye! This isn't the Mist. They don't do a lot of underage drinking here."

"Dat's no fun." She continued to pout. Yeah, she's definitely drunk.

_**The next day (/morning)**_

"Ugh!My head hurts!" Ino said aloud.

"It's called a hangover, you must've drank a lot." I said handing her a glass of water.

"I don't have one."

"That's because you're used to drinking large sums of _sake,_ Fujiye." I handed her a glass of water as well. One by one everyone got up, and they all had hangovers, it's to be expected though. They finished like three or four bottles. Even Sai had some (I never actually thought he'd be the type to drink…)

"Guys be quite! The phone's ringing!" Kiba said softly. "Hello? Hm, umhum, okay, see you then." He hung up the phone. "This is bad! This is bad! This is very _very _bad!" he started freaking out.

"What's so bad?" I ask.

"The clinic was shorter than planed and my family will be back in a couple of hours. And this house…." He said looking around. It was really messy, garbage everywhere, cans of pop, and bottles. I looked at everyone.

"You know what this means right? Everyone has to clean up. No matter how bad their hangover is. If this house isn't cleaned and soon, not only will Kiba be dead, but so will we! So get off you're asses and get to work!" I say to them, slowly they get up, awaiting commands.

"Okay, so this is how it's going to go. You guys are in control of garbage," I said pointing to Sakura, Rock Lee, Sai, and Naruto "While you guys recycle the bottles and cans," I said pointing to Choji, Ino, Tenten, and Shino "And everyone else will clean up the kitchen and the hallway. Lets get to work!" I rolled up my sleeves and got to work. Everyone was good about getting the place cleaned up. Good thing too.

"Ahh~ finally done!" Fujiye said as she sank into the couch. I have to say the place looked nice. But there was like three bags of garbage and cans, we had to hide those…

"It only took us two hours? I thought it would have been like five!" Kiba said happy at the success that we all accomplished.

"When does your family get back?" Ino asked.

"In about an hour, lucky thing we finished when we did." He replied.

"Now we can just sit around and pretend like you just invited us for a civilized hang out."

"Yeah, although half of us still have our hangovers." Neji said massaging his head. Again, I'd never see him as the type to drink.

"So what should we do in the hour that's remaining?" Shikamaru asks.

"Why don't we sit in a circle and tell each other things we haven't told anyone. Like a trust game." Fujiye suggested. Actually, that's how Fujiye and I became good friends, we were at a party in the Mist Village and going in a circle and talking about personal matters was apart of it. It made everyone feel equal and it all gave us a special bond. Something that never would have happened if we hadn't had done it.

"Sure, it doesn't involve anything very loud." They all agreed with Ino's statement. So we all sat in a circle on the floor. Naturally I sat next to Shikamaru, and Kiba sat next to me. Will I never escape him?

"So who's going to start?"

"Why don't I? I'm new here and I hardly know anybody. Besides I know how it works so you guys can follow in example." Fujiye said. She adjusted her position and began to speak. "For those who don't know my name it's Fujiye. I'm wild at times, as you all saw." She laughed embarrassed "I am originally from the Mist Village. That's also where I met Hazuki. The two of us have been through pretty hard times together. I once dressed up as a guy to see who'd fall for it. A lot did, that was until Hazuki so bluntly said I looked stupid. It was really funny. It worked for a week (Hazuki was out on a mission), all the guys thought I was on of them and started talking about me and Hazuki, and as well as other guy things. They were so embarrassed when they found out I was a girl. I laughed my head off for like an hour. They are also the reason I like _sake _so much. They taught me all I know about." She said quite proudly. If I ever find those guys (and I know who she's talking about) I will get after them. God, now I want to know what they said about me! "Hazuki, your next." Fujiye told me.

"Okay. You guys obviously know me so I'm going to skip the intro thing. Something they don't know…. I'm originally from the Hidden Leaf Village…"

"Really?" Kiba interrupted, I nodded my head.

"What else. I've traveled to all the countries, took forever but I did. Hmm, Oh! I know what I can tell you guys! I'm going to tell you the story of how I got the nickname of the untouchable wander and the Grim Reapers daughter!"

"That sounds scary and filled with gore…"

"Oh it is. So as you all know I wondered from place to place. I was abused by many people who took me in. So I decided to run away, to live on my own. I moved to a small apartment in the Mist Village, this was still when the Mist had a bad reputation by the way. I was called upon by the Mizukage for a mission. I got all the info and I was on my way. It wasn't a team mission because I didn't have a team. No one wanted to fight alongside the loser with no parents or family. So, I was alone in the world. Something I was all too used to.

I arrived at my destination and there were likely about 50 or so ninja around. It was an off day okay? But they were the 'protectors' if you can even call them that, for a high official that was corrupted, so the attack was issued and I was to complete it. One by one I took out the Ninja, who were likely Chunin level, maybe a little higher. Back during that time a sword was my preferred weapon. I was gruesome. I cut them 1000 times, small cuts, which meant they'd suffer a painful death.

When I arrived to the building of the official there was about another 50, and I did the same thing as before. I entered the room of the official. His face full of terror, mine, filled with the blood of his soldiers who I'd slain. Approximately 100 give or take a few. He started to plea with me, he told me he'd change his ways. Like I was going to listen. The last thing he asked me before he died was 'what is your name?' I had to reply. So I said 'Hazuki, of the Mist.' Seconds later he sank into the darkness that will forever encase him.

One ninja had over looked everything. Besides, one must always live to tell the tale of the other. I followed the ninja as he went from village to village telling my tale. Now and then the village I was in would give me a job. I took them as any other sane person would. All my battles were bloody. And that ninja always followed me, even after my desire to follow him had ended, he continued to follow me. It was rather annoying.

There was one major battle that put the title in books. I was against maybe 200 or more ninja; mind you they could have used some practice. But I had to fight them in order to complete my job. At the time it was a policy of mine to leave no survivors; that is of the people I fought. The ninja who was following me never actually fought me so I saw no reason to kill him- yet. Anyway, I killed them like I did the rest 1000 small cuts, they'd bleed to death. All 200 were at my feet, dead or dying. Blood all over my clothes and face, I continued onward to complete my mission, I fought another 100 and won, I found the person I was looking for, but he was only a kid. But orders were orders and I had to kill him. So I did.

The ninja who had followed me from place to place came up to me. We hadn't talked throughout the whole time we followed each other, and we knew we were being followed, we just never decided to actually talk. He handed me a wet towel and I wiped the blood off of my face, neck, arms, and legs. I was untouched. He wasn't too shocked. After all he's seen me fight many times before. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Wrote in a little black booklet and put it away. He then told me 'I've been writing a book about you. I've seen you fight among thousands and still come out of the fight untouched. I'm a writer and I wish to tell your story to the world. I write about history, not fiction, I will be sure to give a true representation of you. Do I have your permission to send the book to a publisher once completed?' to which I replied 'sure, do what you want. As long as it doesn't get in my way.' He then asked me one more question before he left he asked: 'That day you fought my master, you spared me. Why?'

'Because you never attacked me. I only kill those who attack.'

'Where will you go?'

'I'm heading to the Hidden Sound, after that I don't know, I'm always moving from place to place. I'm a wanderer.' I left him alone in the house.

A few months later I heard people whispering. After a few months I got the two titles of 'the untouchable wander' and 'the Grim Reapers daughter'. To my surprise I met the ninja again, he handed me a book, and left.

The title was 'The Untouchable wander.' It was a history book, but it explained everything too exactly as it went. He explained why he gave me the titles. The book is bought the most among the history books. He also left a message for me at the back of the book he said 'find a place to settle, you're too good to be disposed of. Make sure the Village accepts you not only for your skill, and your morals, bur for who you are. –Aito Sato" everyone was quite. I've never told that story. I never thought I would to be truthful.

"_The_ Aito Sato?" Sakura asked.

"Yup."

"The youngest historian recorded?"

"Yup."

"You _met_ him."

"Yup." This is getting a little old. Stop with the questions already.

"Prove it." Kiba said. I pulled out the little black book, flipped to the very last page and showed it to everyone.

"Wow…" was all they could say.

"Okay, so who's next?..."

**~~~~~Side note~~~~**

** I'm sooo happy to have this done. It took a LONG time. And I really should be studying, I'm a procrastinator what can I say? Guys, really? I'm feeling a little discouraged here! I love having all of your opinions! And I'm running on empty here! It makes me sad, and I'm not sure if I should continue this or not cause I don't know if you guys like it anymore. :'( **

** I have to go now. I have to do some last minute homework/studying. Hope everyone is okay and healthy! Okay, I should never procrastinate again. I'm going to be up very late tonight…. CRAP! **

**Bye bye now. I'm getting weirder then normal. **


	23. Chapter 23: A Constant Reminder

"So do you still fight like that?"

"Actually no. Back then I fought only for the money, for the command. It was a job. Nothing personal. I was cold and emotionless, a troubled child none the less. I lived to kill. I saw it as my only reason for living. That was until Aito gave me the book. I was able to meet up with my sister, we had previously been separated. So I lived without anyone, so that restricted me from having any actual feelings about whither or not I care if someone dies at my hands. She was so full of life; she taught me things I never would have been able to learn if I was by myself. She taught me the importance of life and peace. After re-uniting with her I gave up fighting with a sword, to many deaths by that sword. My skill has decreased since then, and the sword and the reason I just stated is why. Fighting changes when you find a purpose." I said looking down at my feet, ashamed of my past.

"Do you still have it? The sword I mean?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's a reminder not to loose sight of what's important."

"Which is?"

"Fight with a purpose. Fight for the bonds of family and friends. Never let go of sight of the things that are important in life."

"Makes sense."

"Hence the reason." I say "Now, someone tell us their story. How about you Ino?"

"I don't know. I guess… there was a year or so when I was depressed, almost suicidal. It was after Sasuke left. I didn't see a reason to live. And on top of all of that my parents were yelling at me, unhappy at how I was doing in life and in my job. Everything was just in a bad situation, I only saw the negative. Sakura kicked me out of that state of mind, Choji also helped me. I guess that's it, next." Everyone told their stories, some happier than the others. And before we knew it Kiba's family arrived.

"Hey Mom, hey Sis."

"What are they all doing here?" his mother asked pointing to everyone who was still sitting in the circle, which was basically everyone.

"I invited them over just a few hours ago. Can they stay?"

"Sure, as long as they don't make too much mess." We all looked at each other; after cleaning up everything there is no way in hell we'll make so much mess like we had before. Everyone burst out laughing. Ahh, such good times.

Aito, do you see this? Me; with a family. With a biological and non-biological family surrounding me. I'm smiling again. I've finally settled down. And I still have more wandering to do. I'm sorry Aito, I have to find the rest of my family. I have to find my family before I stop wandering. But you've also given me a purpose behind my life, behind my purpose of fighting. I'm here because of you. Thank you.

Fujiye and I were on our way back to my house, Fujiye was jumping up and down, and she was just hyper, for no reason at all. She was just being herself. Which is great, to a point.

"Oh Hazuki! He's so cute! And his dog is adorable! You have to hang out with him more, so I can get to know him!"

"Why? You see how Shikamaru and Kiba look at each other. That's just fighting fire with fire."

"Please!"

"You're just like a little annoying child."

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Ugh! Okay enough! That's the thing I hate the most!"

"Good luck, you now have younger siblings. They always do that."

"I'm not stupid! I know that, it's just when you do that! Your voice goes all high and scratchy."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does."

"Maybe just a little." I just stared at her "or…more…" she said looking in the other direction.

"Hey, come with me." I said

"Where are we going?"

"To my clan house."

"Why?"

"We're cleaning it up. So we can move in, why else?"

"But I don't want to!" she whined.

"Too bad."

I opened the door, Fujiye tried to turn off the lights. Obviously, they won't work, and they haven't for years, they burnt out years ago, and she obviously didn't think very clearly.

"Put these light bulbs in, that's a simple enough task for you." I said handing her 60 watt light bulbs.

"Funny, really." She said sarcastically. I just smiled. We spent around two or more hours trying to clean the clan house so it wasn't filled with dust. The house in general was clean, nothing on the ground, nothing in the fridge (although it was really outdated.), so it was basically dust and weeds that had to be taken care of.

"I never thought I'd have to clean up for four or five hours in one day." Fujiye commented.

"Umhm."

"What's on your mind?"

"The fridge."

"You hungry or something?"

"No, it's just…memories."

"How?"

"Look here, it's my height, here is Hisaye's and my brother's. We were so short! I always remember trying to be taller than I actually was." I said smiling as my fingers traced over the markings on the fridge.

"Memories huh. Those are nice aren't they?"

"Memories is what keeps people living, it's a sense of life." I said.

"Cherish every moment, because you never know what's going to happen the next second."

"My parents used to say that when I was young."

"So did the man who took Kako. But he added In a slit second someone can turn on you and kill you from within with pain darkened by the seal of death."

"Creepy."

"He was smiling when he said it. Almost as if he experienced it and couldn't do without." She told me as she felt the scars on arms and back. "Never trust anyone he said, no one is ever truly trustworthy, and everyone has a dark side."

"Are you scared?"

"No, not any more. I've finially felt what it's like to have a sibling taken away. I will stop at nothing until I find her, and everyone else. I promise Hazuki, I won't let the dark control me like it did you. I will not allow it to posses me like it did you. I will fight it, and I _will_ find Kako." Fujiye said looking me straight in the eye, with complete seriousness and dedication. She's ready.

**~~~side note~~~**

**Really? Okay I think some people need a lesson in common sense. I recently had a reviewer (I deleted the review) and they told me I was writing everything wrong. That I didn't know basic Japanese anglicized words commonly used in the anime. Here's the thing. I've studied Japanese and Korean; I know what I'm doing. This is an ENGLISH fanfiction, not Romaji, **_**ENGLISH**_** 100% English. The person also said I know nothing about how the naruto world actually works. I do, I first started this fan fiction when I wasn't as well informed as I am today.**

**One huge thing that pissed me off was the comment was made on the **_**first**_** chapter. Anyone who actually **_**reads**_** knows that the faults are not revealed in the very first chapter, as the story progresses you learn more about the characters. The person also called Hazuki 'Mary Sue' if you're going to review just because you don't like it, at least get my character's name right. **

**The person then told me to re-write my story, and maybe then they'd consider to actually reading it. But not before I tone down my character and etc. Look, I've had a plan on how this whole thing plays out since I came up with the concept of the story. I have beginning to end already. **

**Here's a newsflash for everyone who doesn't use common sense and tells me to change my **_**whole**_** story just because **_**one person **_**(i.e. them and others who don't bother to review or anything else because they don't see the need) doesn't like it. I'm not going too, this is my story, that is my character, and this is how I choose to write. People can't tell me that my idea is wrong and that my character's are poorly thought out. I created it, it is unique, the characters are unique; yes I do make it seem as she is perfect. **_** At the BEGINNING! **_**Characters develop and show their faults as the story progresses. I can't express that enough! I'm not going to change my story or my character. It is what it is, deal with it. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, that doesn't necessarily mean you are correct, and that everyone agrees with you. I'm sorry this is so long but this comment almost made me consider taking off the privilege for anonymous reviews (the person reviewed anonymously), but that's not fair to the people who might actually want to and don't have an account. Think before you speak, don't flame because you don't like the story. If you don't like it then don't read it or review it just because you don't like it. It's sad when people don't use common sense. **

**On another topic, the 50****th**** reviewer slot is still open for those who want to have their name (or the name they chose.) (And personality if desired) as Hazuki's younger sibling, it is a semi-major role is still for the taking! I would like the person to be a registered fanfictioner because I can't contact anonymous reviews, that's all I ask. **


	24. Chapter 24: Moments to Treasure

"You ready to go?" Shikamaru asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe you managed to talk me into this…"

"I have skills, what can I say? It's you're turn by the way."

"No matter how many times you try to explain Shogi, I still don't fully understand the idea behind it. Besides either way, you're still going to win. No matter what I do, you'll still win."

"You don't like losing do you?"

"No, I really don't." He smiled as he placed the last piece, defeating me. Again.

"I won again!"

"Really? Didn't notice." I said sarcastically.

"You're jealous that I've out smarted you for the fifth time."

"Maybe just a little…"

"Okay, enough of this game. As much as I love it I have a feeling you won't be to impressed if I win a sixth time."

"Most people would at least let the other person win once! But nooo! Not you, you have to win every stinkin time."

"I don't believe in giving freebees."

"That's obvious. But I guess it's good that you do that. Because life doesn't give freebees either."

"See! You can be smart!"

"Thin ice."

"Right, I'll shut up."

"Good boy." I said patting him on the head. He just laughed and rolled his eyes. This 'date' isn't as bad as I thought it would have been.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked me.

"You are so going to regret that."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"…where?"

"The top of the cliff that the Hokage's heads are carved in…"

"Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay…"

"It's not creepy I swear! It's just a long-ish walk there."

"No duh."

"It'll be worth it."

"Okay, whatever."

"Stop pouting, let's go." I took his hand and proceeded to walk in the direction of the cliff dragging Shikamaru behind me. Eventually we arrived to the top of the cliff (thankfully too, it was almost dark.)

"Remind me again why we're up here?"

"Because."

"That's not really an answer."

"Just sit down and wait."

"As long as I don't have to move I'm happy." He sat down on the cool stone. I joined him.

"How long do we have to wait?"

"Not much longer."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"You'll see soon enough. I thought you were a shinobi, the first rule of being a shinobi is to be able to wait."

"…"

"Just a few more minutes. How's that?"

"Fine."

"Good." A few minutes soon came and left. The spectacular show was being put on. The colours in the sky danced in syncopation, the pink sky highlighted the gentle tone of the sun drips into the horizon, revealing more splendid soft colours complimenting the sky. This is what we've been waiting for, the sunset could be the most beautiful piece of art on the earth, and right now, nothing else seems important, it seems as if this should be a once-in-a-life-time event, but it's not, it happens every night, and every night it meets the expectations of the audience.

"I know this seems girly, but it just brings peace within I find. I'm always here alone; I wanted to share it with someone this time. And you're that someone." I said, my eyes fixated on the colourful sky.

"You're entitled to have some girly moments. After all you are a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know guys that like sunsets, liking sunsets doesn't mean a person is girly. It means they have an appreciation of the masterpiece of the earth. The girly part wants to share it with someone else."

"It's not a girly thing, that's just you."

"Good point."

"Bout time you got home!"" Eiji said.

"I wasn't gone that long."

"You were gone all last night, and all of today."

"Well….yeah I guess it was sort of long.

"It's like nine o'clock! Shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Well, we normally go to bed whenever we want. Yuriko never actually assigned us a bedtime."

"Well you have one now. And it's nine, so get to bed."

"Fine." They said huffed as they stomped to their rooms.

"Yuriko! Come here please."

"What?" she said coldly.

"Time to go to bed."

"But it's only nine!"

"And you and your brothers start school tomorrow. You need to have a sufficient sleep to get good results."

"What if we don't want to go?"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." She rolled her eyes and stomped to her room. Not that great of a start for their first day with me at my house; their new permanent house. But what can you do? I have to take care of them, and if that means they hate me then so what, I'm only doing what's best for them. Even if they don't think I am.

*annoying high pitch buzzing*

"Damn alarm clock! It's too earrrllly*, Ugh, I have to get up because I have to prepare the kids for school. But the bed is just so comfy! And warm and….gone!"

"Get up! Get up! Get up! It's the first day of school! Hurry!" Eiji and Eiri said excitedly. Why? Why the blankets? Anything but the warm fuzzy blankets! Slowly I rise my body, gabbed the blankets out of Eiri's hands and wrapped them around me; sort of like a cocoon, but I could wobble to get places.

"Never steal my blankey's." I said in a baby like voice. "D'ey mine, and d're fuzzy and warm. I like being warm."

"So this is what she's like when she gets up…hmmm." Yuriko said scanning me. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to wobble to the kitchen.

"We've already eaten."

"Clearly, you left all the mess." I wobbled to a near by seat and sat down "I'm going to make one thing very clear. I am not to clean your dishes, laundry, or rooms. You have to pick up after yourselves, and if you don't, I will nag you until it's done. Second, you will go to bed when I say, and no arguments or attitude. And lastly, you are NEVER to take off my blankets while I'm groggy. It's cruel to wake me up like that. You can use any other method, jump on me; pour water on my face I don't care, but just not taking off the blankets. You guys do your dishes while I get changed to take you to your fist day at school." They nodded and I got up and wobbled to my room. I really don't want to take off the fuzzy blankets. It's so comfy! Gah! This is why I hate mornings.

I got changed as quickly as possible and scouted out the door. As I arrived many women and men alike we're staring at me, not kindly; not at all kindly. They glared at me as if I did a horrible thing, the glares cut like glass. But I stayed strong.

"Did you hear that girl and the Nara boy are going out?" I heard a female whisper.

"I heard that they've been for awhile, and the only reason why, is because the girl is pregnant with their fourth child." Another replied.

"My word! Has she no dignity? At such a young age too. Disgraceful." The third one added. I'm two feet away, like I can't hear! God! And how in the world can I be the mother of like a 13 year old when I myself am only a few years older than them. Some people are so daft. They didn't even bother to even learn the truth, only spreading false information like a plague. You'd think they'd use common sense. Really?

**~~~Side note~~~**

***yes, it's meant to be spelt like that. It's like when people are tired and have to get up and they start to whine (basically the early mornings when the sun hasn't even risen yet, you get what I mean (hopefully….)**

** And now to the reason I didn't upload in a long time. For the past two weeks I've been crammed with work, tests, assignments, tests, quizzes, did I mention tests? And homework and I also had an exam too. So performance wise, I did well but I am basically both mentally and physically drained (i.e extremely hyper). I also played in two badminton tournaments and got a metal for both. (Very happy, but very sore at the same time) **

** I wrote this extra long because I couldn't update. Oh, and this is the last 'episode' or chapter before Hazuki starts to go and search again, which mean the deadline is coming up really soon. (If you just skipped to this chapter because you didn't feel like reading the other chapters leading to this one then look at previous chapters as a reference of the whole thing. I'm not re-typing it again. Same for if you read it normally but don't remember what I'm talking about.) **

** That's really about it. Oh! And I'm also thinking of writing one-shots for people who want to be the main character in a story and they can choose who they're paired with etc, if your interested then just send me a private message. Okay now that's it.**

**Ta** **ta for now!~**


	25. Chapter 25: Don't Mess With Me

"Did you hear that girl and the Nara boy are going out?" I heard a female whisper.

"I heard that they've been for awhile, and the only reason why, is because the girl is pregnant with their fourth child." Another replied.

"My word! Has she no dignity? At such a young age too. Disgraceful." The third one added. I'm two feet away, like I can't hear! God! And how in the world can I be the mother of like a 13 year old when I myself am only a few years older than them. Some people are so daft. They didn't even bother to even learn the truth, only spreading false information like a plague. You'd think they'd use common sense. Really? I walked up to these people.

"Hi there, I'm Hazuki and I'm the so called mother of soon to be four" I said sarcastically "You think I don't have any dignity? Look I'm not pregnant; those so called kids of mine are my siblings. Did you even go to school? Because I'm only a few years older than they are. It's not humanly possible for me to be their mother. I have dignity, more than you at least. I wouldn't be talking about others behind their backs when they are only a few feet away. I'm like three feet away from you. I can hear every single word that comes out of your mouth. And besides you're not even married and you have a kid. And you think I'm the one without dignity? Talk about your dignity if anyone's. Get your facts straight before you go spreading false rumours. Thanks have a nice day." I snarled at them and walked away.

"What was that about?" Eiri asked

"Nothing, just teaching those people a lesson."

"What about?"

"To not talk poorly behind someone's back. Time for you to go to class. Fujiye will likely pick you up, but I might. Have a good day. Oh, and don't get into too much mischief please!" Eiri hugged me and whispered "Thanks Hazuki, I won't be bad. I promise." And ran to class with his brother and sister. They all waved goodbye before they walked into the front doors. I can't do anything for them now.

**~~~~Mini time jump~~~~**

"Hey! Hazuki, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I'm not sure. I was thinking that we'd go hang out with Kiba and-"

"Really Hazuki? Can we really?" she asked jumping up and down "Please don't just be joking with me!"

"I'm not." I said smiling at her. She jumped off the couch and gave me a hug.

"Ahh! Thank you so much Hazuki! Gah! I have to get changed and oh, I have too…." Okay. She's happy.

"But there's one thing you have to do for me Fujiye."

"Anything!"

"You have to promise no matter what that you will go through with your agreement."

"I promise."

"Okay, so this is the plan"

**~~~Mini time jump~~~**

"Kiba!" I said knocking on his door.

"Yeah yeah just give me a minute." He yelled back. He opened the door and said goodbye to his mom and sister.

"So how come Shikamaru isn't here?" Kiba asked.

"Because he couldn't come." I replied.

"And he's fine with you being around me?"

"Why wouldn't he be? Besides it's not like you'd try anything on me. Now would you?"

"Well-"

"Don't joke Kiba. You and I both know you'd be in a shit load of trouble if you did. Not only with Shikamaru, but with me as well. Besides, you have Fujiye here to hit on."

"Hazuki!"

"Fujiye!" I imitated.

"That's not very funny."

"I thought it was." I said smiling

**~~~~~~Mini time jump~~~~~**

"Crap is it that time already? Sorry guys I have to go!" I said to Kiba and Fujiye.

"Why do you have to go?" Kiba asked.

"I have a meeting to go to. See you later!"

"Okay…bye."

Okay so that was a little white lie. I don't have to go to a meeting but I do need to pick up my siblings from school. Knowing Kiba if he sees me doing nothing he'll get annoyed. Now don't get me wrong, Kiba is a great friend. But that's just it, he's only a friend. And Fujiye likes him so why should I have stayed? They need time to bond and maybe then Kiba might ask her out, or vice versa.

"Hazuki! You're late!" Eiri whined.

"Sorry! I lost track of the time." I replied to him "how will you ever forgive me?" I continued sarcastically.

"I don't know." he replied in the same tone.

"So how was your first day at school?"

"Good, I guess…"

"What happened?"

"Some people made fun of us because are parents left us. They would say '_My_ parents would _never_ abandon me!' stuff like that."

"Is that true Eiji?"

"Yeah, it happened to Yuriko too."

"Don't these villagers ever learn? You'd think that they'd have more common sense. Who was it that said those things to you?"

"It was them!" Eiri and Eiji said pointing to three kids, and they're parents? Who are they you might ask, they are none other than the three women who I talked to in the morning. Yeah, they're about to feel my wrath again, no one ever picks on my siblings and goes away unpunished.

"Hi again. It's me, you know the girl you we're spreading false rumours about. I'm sure you remember. I've been told by my siblings that you're kids talked poorly about their situation concerning their parents. There must be a mistake I'm sure, because after all you send you kids here so they'll be smart, unlike their parents. But I guess you three didn't do a very good job on it because you're kids were stupid enough to talk poorly about someone else when they don't even know why they are in that situation to begin with. I'm sure there must be some mistake; there is no way one of _your_ kids could do something like that. So, children" I said bending down to their height as their mothers held them closer to their bodies "Did you talk about Eiri and Eiji's parents in a bad way?"

"Noooo…" they answered.

"Tell me the truth."

"Our children said they didn't!" one woman snapped

"Well if they're anything like you, they likely lied, and they did, I can see it clearly, only someone stupid couldn't see that."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, I just implied it time and time again." I snarled "So, children" I said returning back to their height "Did you or did you not talk poorly about Eiri's and Eiji's parents?"

"We did, but they don't have any parents. Everyone has to have any parents living with them."

"I don't have parents. I'm an orphan. Just like Eiri and Eiji."

"Why?"

"Because my parents are crazy and left me at a young age to fend for myself. I had no family, only my sister and brother. Our parents loved us, but they still left us. They didn't care but at the same time they did. Do you understand what I'm saying? We didn't chose to be abandoned, our parents chose for us, much like all parents make choices for their kids. We had no control over it. You must never speak poorly about someone else without knowing their situation. Remember that for me will you?"

"Umhm" they said nodding and smiling. They're parents were still paranoid. I can't fix adults but I can fix children.

"Thank you. Who knows, maybe once you talk to them you'll like them for who they are and the fact that they don't have parents living with them won't matter, because it doesn't. Have a nice day." I glared at the parents and walked away, back to the spot I had left Eiri, Eiji and Yuriko.

"The nerve of that girl. I can't believe-"

"I can still hear you! Remember?" I said facing them; I turned back around "This is why I implied you were idiots. _BECAUSE YOU CLEARLY ARE_!" I yelled back to them.

"Let's go home."

"What did you do?"

"I set the kids and their parents straight. Don't ever mess with me or my siblings."

"Thanks Hazuki." Yuriko whispered faintly.

"You're welcome." Yuriko looked at me, her eyes wide. She didn't expect me to hear it. That's for sure. After all this is Yuriko we're talking about, she never goes along with what I say. She has a strong personality, she hates showing weakness. Sort of like Sasuke in that way. WAIT! Why the hell am I thinking about him? Bad Hazuki Bad! Forget about that idiot! Ugh, why? Why the hell did he have to show up? I hadn't thought of him for the longest time! Why now? Why when everything in my life is starting to fall together. He just has to show up. I will never think or speak of him again. Yeah. Okay. Another topic, another topic another topic….ummm-

"Hazuki!" Fujiye yelled waving her hand.

"Yeah? What is it this time?"

"Kiba!" she squealed.

"Of course it is. What happened?"

"He's actually really nice! But all he ever does is talk about you." she said, her smile fading into a sadder face.

"Ugh, I'll try to get him off my case. No matter how many times I tell him I don't like him like that he never listens."

"Could you really? I love you and all, but it's annoying when every second word is 'oh Hazuki is so amazing her skills are like any others. And on top of that she's beautiful' it's annoying. I know it's true but, I would like it if he didn't talk about you whenever we're alone together."

"Yeah don't worry I'll tell him. Can you bring Eiri, Eiji, and Yuriko home? You have to keep your part of the deal."

"Yeah I'd be happy to. But say goodbye first." I said my goodbyes and explained the situation to them. They understood and happily went home with Fujiye.

"Hazuki! Just the person I'm looking for!" Kiba said happily. It's now or never.

"Look, Kiba, before you say anything I need to tell you something. Fujiye likes you, as in more than a friend. I don't, I only like you as a friend and you're a great friend at that, maybe one of my best friends. But I don't want you to keep on hurting Fujiye. I know you aren't the best when it comes to seeing that. But she likes you more than a friend. And you should take her up on the offer before it's too late." He said nothing. He just stared. Not at me, at his feet. I left; I saw no reason for me to stay.

**~~~~Mini (5 hours or so. It's like 2:00 am) time jump~~~**

I got home. But I didn't go inside, there was no need to. I took the bag that was sitting just outside the house. I made my way to Shikamaru's house. I quickly arrived and put a note in his mailbox and left both him, and his house behind. I can't wait any longer. I just can't wait for life to keep on throwing me whatever I want, because that's not how life works. If you really want something then you have to take action, or you might miss out on a great opportunity in life.

It was night, the dead of night. No one walked the streets, only I did. After all, it's always easier to leave in the dead of night. No one can stop you expect yourself, and I had no plans of doing so. I kept on walking to the gates. After everything, I'm doing this again. But it's for the best. I've explained everything to the important people in my life.

I've reached the gates. I turn around looking at the leaf village, it's calm and quite. The stars and moon shine bright. It's a clear night; there are no clouds in the sky and a breeze that is perfect to cool you down on this warm evening. I smile and take a mental picture, after all that's all I'll have for a long time. Memories. Just like before. I turn back around and slowly walk. Hoping, just hoping that I'll hear someone's voice, someone in particular. Someone I might even love. But no. there's no sound. Just the sound of the nightly animals and the crickets, I hope for too much, I've become so selfish. Goodbye Leaf Village. Until next time. I'm leaving, again. But I have to; I have to find the rest of my family. I can't keep on waiting, I have to take action, and I have to take action now. Even if Shikamaru isn't with me. But he'll defiantly be the reason why I return. He's given me a reason to return. And so has everyone else. I smile for one last time as I make my way down the path.

**~~~Side note~~**

**Okay so again I realized that the little ~ thing isn't working! Gah! This is soooo annoying! So now instead I'll put ' ~~~mini time jump~~~' each time, it wont be like another year, just like 10 min or so (unless specified that it's longer or shorter). This is so annoying and I'm very sorry to everyone. I don't tend to read my own story on fanfiction once it's on, so I only realise it after like a lot of chapters. Again I am very very sorry! It must have been confusing for all of you! So sorry!**

** Also I was re-reading the reviews from chapter 1 till about, well now, and I'm really thankful for all the kind words everyone has said over the course that I have written this story! I'm not sure if the people who alerted this story or favourite it still read it, but in all means, I am very grateful for everyone. Thank you. **

** Okay, so again this is last chapter before Hazuki starts to go and search again, which mean the deadline is coming up really soon. (If you just skipped to this chapter because you didn't feel like reading the other chapters leading to this one then look at previous chapters as a reference of the whole thing. I'm not re-typing it again. Same for if you read it normally but don't remember what I'm talking about.) (and yes I did just copy and paste that, I'm lazy get over it.) **

**I'm also thinking of writing one-shots for people who want to be the main character in a story and they can choose who they're paired with etc, if your interested then just send me a private message. (again copy and pasted from the last chapter)**

**So that's basically it. Again thank you to everyone who supports me. You really have no idea how happy the support you give me make me! Mainly because when it comes to my writing I don't feel it's developed very well, and I always feel that it is never good enough. I often re-write the chapter a few times before putting it on Fanfiction. Believe it or not but I am very self conscious about my work and I just don't like the way I write sometimes. I've often been told by some people at both school and at home or even on the web that my writing isn't very good and needs a lot of work. And hearing that over the years really makes me a little paranoid about my work and how good the product is. So everything you guys do makes me just a little bit more confident in my work. Okay this side note is long enough. Until next time!~**


	26. Chapter 26: You're Different Why?

"Why is it whenever I leave I always feel guilty?" I asked myself out loud. I've almost made my way to the sound village, maybe just another's day walk and I'll get there. God I really hope that Kousei will actually be there. Then this whole trip would have been for nothing.

"If I didn't know you any better I'd think you were crazy." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around.

"Aito!" I gave him a hug "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, too long if you ask me." he said smiling, but his eyes weren't; they were sad eyes, eyes I'd never think he'd have "You've changed." He continued

"Yeah, I don't carry the sword anymore."

"And you're much happier."

"Well I did like you said, I settled down."

"Oh yeah? Where at?"

"Leaf Village."

"That's good to hear. So why are you here now?"

"Looking for my brother."

"Again Hazuki?"

"Hey, you and I know very well that I never give up."

"Yeah…" he said smiling, likely thinking of our history _together_.

"What about you? Why are you all the way out here?"

"No reason really."

"Aito. Don't fib."

"I kinda followed you."

"Again? See if I didn't know you that would be creepy."

"Well, it's what we do."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all."

We walked along, engaging in friendly conversations. Talking about our lives, you know the usual things. I'm always able to talk to him as if no time at all had passed

"So I told the story of the untouchable wanderer."

"You did? You're normally not one to brag about that."

"Yeah, but it was just the time and yeah." I didn't really want to tell him I had found someone to replace him. It would be too hard on him. It was hard enough when I broke it off with him. Yes, Aito and I were a couple, did I forget to mention that?

"Did they believe you?"

"Not at first. I had to show them the book."

"Maybe when you go back I can come with you to prove to them I knew you. And maybe gain some friends in the process."

"Yeah, that be nice. Although I know a few people who might not like you if they knew our history."

"Really? You've found someone else?"

"How did you? You know what; I'm not even going to bother to ask." He smiled, Aito was always good at figuring things out when it came to; well; me. We continued to walk. We were outside of the Sound Villages gates, okay so maybe it wasn't a day's walk, I need to pay more attention to these types of things.

"So where should we look first?" Aito asked pushing up his sleeves, making me smile.

"How about we actually walk through the gates first?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan to me."

"I've been meaning to ask you something Aito." I said while we walked through the gates "Why are you're eyes so sad?" I said looking at him; his face went from smiling to the look of depression.

"You saw through my mask huh?"

"The eyes tell all. They give things away. Especially when I know you as well as I do."

"I ran away from home."

"What? Why?"

"Because, my parents were getting on my case, they were always yelling at me. Telling me how shitty of a child I am. That I do nothing around the house and that I'm basically no good." I grabbed his wrist and looked at it, no doubt there were cuts. Self inflicted too.

"Aito, never _ever_ cut your wrists _ever_ again." I said starring at him intensely.

"Why? It's not like you'd care." He said pulling his wrist out of my hand. A sudden change in character.

"Aito, don't be like that. Of course I would care. Just because I found someone else doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. You're still a really great friend to me."

"But that's just it Hazuki, that's all I'll ever be, a _friend_." He said almost yelling. This isn't like Aito at all. I glared at him and hit him hard outside the head.

"Aito, you know I was there. I always was; you were the one pushing me away. We were a couple and you wanted nothing to do with me. What other choice did I have? If you weren't going to take the time to spend with me why should I have stayed with you? Answer me that!" I said, a hint of anger in my voice "You can't keep on blaming me. It's not my fault. Grow up already."

"Now that's the Hazuki I remember. The one always blaming me, always finding something wrong with me."

"Oh come on! Don't give me that shit. What happened to you? You were so kind back then, even if you were never with me. At least you weren't a total jerk like you are now. People get depressed all the time Aito, some can get out of it, I just hope you're lucky enough to get out of it, because if I hear that you died. I will be very pissed and very sad that you didn't even consider the possibility that I would be sad that you died, that your family would be sad. You have to deal with it Aito, I did." I walked through the gates leaving him behind.

**~~~side note~~~**

** Okay so yeah it's shorter, sorry about that. I just needed to update because truth is I likely won't be able to for awhile. So yeah this is chapter 26, and yes there will be more, I'm not going to give anything away. With the last chapter I found it very hard to not give away the fact that Hazuki was leaving until the very last moment. Yeah, there's gonna be an internal war with myself until I get the next chapter written and put up.**

** Speaking of which, I've widened the spots for getting the whole name and personality thing. I'm in the mood of giving. I have no idea why. **

** So I lost the sheet again, the one with the kid's ages and such, only now they're on two pages and I freaked out. Yeah I really should type it up. Way less likelihood of losing it. But I did eventually find it. I was very happy. **

**Okay so yeah, last chapter before a new character is introduced. So the 50****th**** reviewer, likely won't get to that much due to my lack of giving you fine people notice so the last two people to review on this chapter will get the spots and I'll send you a private message. Which means because of all the messaging the next chapter might take longer because I have to get a feel for the new characters and what they're like because someone else chose it to be like them or whatever and I want to do the characters justice. I normally wouldn't do something like this and keep it all purely from my head but it was a random time and well I was tired, I tend not to remember what I said in the last chapter because I'm often subconsciously writing. But none the less I keep my word and so there will be two people to be 'featured' in a way I guess in this chapter. **

**This is actually the second time I've updated today too, so this was written in a day, not even a day. I think I'm getting faster at writing. (the other story I updated today was 'An Unlikely Friendship' and I'm very happy I did so! I normally don't update both stories in one day. But I guess today is different. So yeah, happy days. Bye. **

** Okay maybe not completely. Figuring out titles for these chapters are really **_**really**_** hard and I always feel that I have to up myself. God why am I like this? Ok I'm done.**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. Really sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to update and it just didn't work with the part that was in it before so I had to take it out, which meant minus a page. Very sad I know. Again I'm sorry.)**

**Also I would like to thank: Ninja Trio's Best and Shakilove for their reviews, it really does make me very happy.**

**Okay I swear I'm done this time!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Grim Reaper's Daughter

**This chapter may not be suitable for younger audiences; there is a section of sexual harassment. Viewers who do not or wish not to read it may want to take this under advisement. It's not that bad but it may be disturbing to some people. **

I'm such an idiot; everything I just said isn't going to help his case. I turned around and grabbed his wrist and continued to walk into the Sound village.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of my grasp. You and I are going somewhere and we're going to talk and I don't know what else but I'm going to help you."

"What about you're brother."

"That can wait for now, right now all that's important to me is that you're okay." He stopped.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'll be good, for your sake." He said giving me a smile. I responded by doing the same.

"Good, but one more thing."

"What?"

"Go to the Leaf Village. I think I know someone there who might like you."

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow; this was the Aito I remembered.

"Typical." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay so you look that way and I'll look this way" he said pointing to his right.

"Oh, Aito; look for someone with a similar tattoo as mine."

"Got it!" and then he was on his way. I walked down street after street, went from door to door. It looks as if I have missed him. Again. Why is this so hard? He's my sibling, this shouldn't be so hard! 

"No no no! Please I'll do anything!" I heard a little boy beg between the tears. He was in the next street down. I ran in that direction. I got to the end of the street; I hid behind a corner of a building and watched what was happening.

"No more little freebees for you. Get! Go on!" the person was talking to him as if he were a dog. The poor boy.

"Please." The boy begged, his eyes filled with tears.

"I said get out!" the person yelled. The person went to hit him. How can people just walk by? How can they not do anything? And with that I heard a slap. The boy had a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

"She's my sister! I'll do anything!" his voice cracking under the pressure.

"She was sold to me, she is my property."

"But, sir-"

"ENOUGH!" the man yelled, he took out a sharp knife. They boy has nothing, he has no way of protecting himself, so his body responded in the only way it knew how, to block his face. The knife was getting closer and closer to him. No one was doing anything. Why are people just watching? Doesn't anyone care about this little boy's life that's at stake? That's it. I leapt from my hiding place and placed myself in front of the little boy, he can't be any older than eight. My kunai stopped the knife that the old man had been wielding.

"Mr. Yokoshima?" I asked. This old man looks a lot like the man who 'raised' me, the one who beat me to the ground.

"Why Hazuki, you've grown." He smiled the most gruesome smile I've ever seen leave his face. His voice low and husky. His pale blue eye and dark green eye stared at me intensly "You've filled out well." He said licking his lips. Gross!

"Run boy!" I said, not looking away (although trust me, I _really _wanted to) from the man who had taught me a lot of what I know, the man, who I almost lost my life to when I was young. I too was 'bought' by the Yokoshima pair, I was lucky; I got away. That's more than I can say for the children in the graves in their backyard.

"But my sister!" the boy cried.

"Don't worry, I'll save her. Go to a boy named Aito, he has blonde hair and a sword on his back, he's wearing all black. Tell him I sent you to him. Stay with him and I'll come with you're sister."

"Do you promise?" the boy asked coldly.

"I **promise**." I replied "Now get out of here!" I yelled. The boy did so. I could hear the little girl cry. These people can make even the strongest cry.

"**Get out of my way**." I told the old man coldly. The knife and kunai still in place.

"Not so fast, I need to play with you." he licked his lips again. The next thing I knew his hand was on my breast. Sick bastard. I shifted my weight, brought the knife the old man was holding fell to the ground, his hand still on my breast. But now I can fight him without having to worry about being cut. I took his wrist and bent it backwards, his grip instantly gone, and _I_ was in control. _I_ was the one who called the shots this time. Not him. Me.

"You think you can just do that and not get away?"

"I know I can do that and not get away. Because that girl is _mine _I'm not going to let you take her Hazuki, unless…."

"Unless what?" I asked

"You switch places with her." He smiled the same gruesome smile as before.

"I can take you. You know that."

"No you can't Hazuki, you know that. This is the only way."

"Let me in the house." I said, still holding his wrist.

"By all means. Maybe we can have a visit to the bedroom." Eww, no way in hell!

"In your dreams."

"Dreams that are soon to become a reality." With his other hand he grabbed my backside. I kicked him where it hurt (you know where I mean. The lower rejoin.) Needless to say the sick bastard fell on the floor in pain. I punched him in the face causing a broken nose and for him to black out.

"Hello?" I yelled out for the girl to hear me

"I'm in the bedroom! Please help me!" the girl cried. I ran from room to room looking in all of them just in case others were there. Luckily the only one I found was the girl who had first yelled out to me.

I entered the room. The girl was lying on the floor, her clothes striped off of her. She was in a ball on the floor, her hands tied behind her back. I quickly cut the rope that had been keeping her hands behind her. I grabbed the extra blanket I had at the bottom of my bag and wrapped it around her several times (it was a large blanket). I picked her up and ran to the door. The old man was still lying on the floor. I know I shouldn't, but I _want_ to kill him just like before. He was still out cold, I walked to the back door and put the girl on the back steps, she refused to stand up, her limbs wouldn't allow it. I knew what it was like, because he had done the same thing to me. I went to open the door.

"Where are you going?" the frail girl asked.

"I'll be right back, I promise I will be." I opened the door and went to the old man lying on the floor. I took the sword he had always kept on his wall and slowly, one by one I cut him 100 times. It was cruel, it was painful. But all I could think about was the amount of lives lost due to this distrusting old man. The amount of pain both emotionally and physically I went through. And I thought of what he might have done to the poor girl who is severally underweight with no clothes on. It is his turn to suffer as I did, it is his turn to feel my pain. The old man's eyes were open, but by then I had already cut him 99 times, pain was going through his body.

"This is what happens when you mess with me. This is the ultimate pay back you disserve." I cut him once more; 100 cuts. "You're life will end soon. Once you bleed out only a corpse will be left. Just like the ones you left in your backyard."

"I finally get to see my Juliet again."

"You're wife?"

"No, my lover." He looked at me as if I were stupid and smiled.

"Fall into the darkness and never arise again." I threw the sword just out if his reach. I returned to the back door. I opened it and saw the young girl still there wrapped in a large blanket.

"Time to see you're brother." I said picking her up. She was crying. "Did he do anything to you?" I asked.

"No, but he would have if brother hadn't had interrupted him, and if you hadn't had come for me."

"I know what it's like. But I wasn't as lucky as you. He hurt me multiple times, but I did it to save my sister. I got away. I'm sure a strong girl like you would too. Much sooner than I did at least."

"How long were you there?"

"A year. A year I plotted of ways to get away. One after one failed. Until I succeeded. They had locked me in a cage."

"They?"

"He had a wife when I was there."

"Did you miss your sister?"

"Every day. But I knew that because I stayed she was safe."

"I stayed for my brother. He's only 8, I'm ten, although I don't look it, we've been living on nothing but scraps. We had no one to take the two of us in. I was told by an adult they would take my brother, but not me. So I sold myself to save him."

"That was brave of you."

"He's my brother. What other choice did I have?"

"Sis!" I heard the young boy yell as he ran up to the two of us. Aito followed behind him. Empty handed. I guess this means I still have to search for him.

**~Mini time jump~**

We had gotten the girl some clothes and something to eat. The boy too. Seeing he was wearing rags.

"So, what happened?"

"I became the Grim Reaper's Daughter for a moment. Emotionless."

"You're specialty back when you spared me."

"The sword just called to me. I couldn't stop. My mind went on defence mechanism. I know I shouldn't have killed him. But so many have lost their lives to the old man. It was time he repaid the favour."

"Hazuki." Aito said.

"What is it?"

"They have _the_ tattoo." 

**~~Side note~~**

** Okay so the two people have been chosen. I've e-mailed one of them but I still have to e-mail the other. I wanted to get this chapter out without using the names or revealing anything about their personalities in case the people I messaged (or am going to message, sorry I've been busy!) are different. This is a needed chapter though, for two reasons. One, you get a little bit more information about Hazuki's past and two her siblings. And hopefully I wrote it in a way that the personalities aren't revealed. Thought of a third reason; had to tell people the slots are **_**closed**_.

**Okay so after this one it'll likely take me longer than normal, not only because I have a busy week next week, but also the whole messaging thing. **

** I hope the 'sexual' parts didn't disturb you too much, I had to write it that way to show you what type of a man that guy is in little time and I hope I've executed it well. No pun intended. **

** Also sorry if any of the grammar is bad or a word is wrong, it's rather late where I am and I couldn't stop typing so the likelihood of me actually misusing a word has a very high chance. I'm not hyper today so this side note is very 'fun' **

**Bye!~**


	28. Chapter 28: An Unexpected Encounter

"Hazuki." Aito said.

"What is it?"

"They have _the_ tattoo." Both shock and terror resigned on my face.

"As in…-" I was cut off by Aito.

"They're your siblings. Just look for yourself." He said motioning to the backs of the two kids before us playing in the dirt. The girl, although frail and weak showed that she was strong to her little brother. She has just gone through something that took me years to get over and she merely brushed it aside as if it were nothing. The boy; played in the dirt too. His gentle hands held the dirt in his hands; earthly smell filled his lungs. Coughing he walked away from the dirt that was once in his hands. He placed one foot in front of the other; making subtle imprints in the dirt road. His sister watched from a distance, wary and alert of the troubles that may face him. He stood in front of me, he hugged me.

"Thanks. You really helped us. I guess….this is goodbye." He said calmly as his arms loosened around my waist. I could still feel the little boy's warm touch on my skin.

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe….you could stay with me." I suggested to the small innocent boy.

"I'll have to ask my sister." He motioned for his sister. Her short red hair tied in a ponytail rode the wind. Her bangs violently swimming in the sudden gust of wind, once the wind settled they rest upon the side of her face. Her sea blue eyes shimmered in the light reflecting from a close by mirror that lay broken on the ground. Almost glistening with hope; yet her eyes were cold and lifeless. She wasn't the great actress she's put out to be.

"Yes." was all she said. The boy, whose name I still haven't caught told his sister; who's name I did catch; she was Akane. She simply nodded to her brother, giving him the okay.

"Akane says yes. So I guess that means you're our new mom." 'Mom' huh? I never had the opportunity to actually have someone to call 'Mom', only a beast in which made me.

"Not quite." I said smiling, I told him the situation. I showed him my tattoo; the boy cried and fell into my arms. Akane stood a distance away; emotionless with the situation before her. She was to have a house over her head without having to worry. She would have a larger family; a family to take care of her. Yet she stands away from it all, like she has a circle drawn around her; a circle no one is ever allowed to enter.

"Aito will be the one to take you back to the Leaf Village."

"When did I agree to that?"

"Just now." I continued "You'll meet up with Fujiye, she'll sort of be like a aunt to you. And you'll be able to meet three other siblings. Aito will stay with you until I get back okay?"

"Hazuki, a moment." Aito said motioning me over to the side so not in ear shot.

"I can't stay with them until you get back. You need help, I can't just leave!"

"You have to stay with them. They won't know anyone in the Leaf Village; if they know you then they'll be more comfortable in the Leaf Village."

"But-"

"Aito; do this just once please; without the argument. I need them to be safe and comfortable in the Leaf Village. Because if they aren't, they won't want to stay and then where would they go? They'd be wandering, just like I was. And weren't you the one to tell me to stop wandering, to settle. That's what you need to do for them. Help them settle. For me and for old time's sake."

"Fine." He said coldly.

"Just do it please."

"I will!" he told me raising his voice that tickled with annoyance.

"We'll stay here the night, and you and my siblings have to go to the Leaf Village tomorrow. I have to keep looking for Kousei." He rolled his eyes at me and I gave him a stern look of annoyance. One huge reason we ended as a couple, we could easily annoy each other to death. Trust me it was worse when we were together.

"Let's find a place to stay." He said coldly as he walked away from me.

"Fine whatever." Akane said to Aito. The three of them walked away form the place in which I was standing.

We went from place to place. None of the hotels were willing to take us in. It might have been because of my family and the troubles my parents have caused. It could have been that they didn't have one room that could accommodate all four of us. But one things for sure. A few places didn't take us because of the tattoos; as soon as we left they'd start speaking of the tattoos. That's why I always cover the tattoo; it's not something you'd want to flaunt around. It's something that should be hidden. To be hidden forever.

We have one more place we can go. But if they don't allow us, then we'll have to sleep on the streets. And for someone as weak and traumatised as Akane right now, that's really not an option for us. Besides, the two of them have been through a lot already. For such young kids they've seen the troubles that many adults have only ever thought to be bad, bur never know the extent. But these kids; my siblings, they have. Just like I have, and my brother before me. That could have been our parents plan all along. The reason for them leaving us alone could have been to teach us a lesson very few actually experience. But _children_ shouldn't have to go through that, even adults shouldn't. So why abandon us? Why leave us for the wolves and bears to pry us apart bit by bit? What's their purpose behind them leaving us; behind everything?

"Hazuki." I looked up. Aito had his hand in the air, motioning me to come to his side to talk to the clerk. I've spaced out again; I didn't even know we had already reached our last hope for the night.

"What Aito?" I asked.

"This fine lady here has room." He said taking the girl's hand and kissing it lightly. He is such a flirt.

"What village are you from?"

"Leaf, Mist, Sound." I said naming off all of them. I did have the citizenship to all. Even if Fujiye had to give up hers, all the villages granted me citizenship. Likely in fear of being killed. After all, I was given the citizenships when I was the Grim Reapers Daughter.

"Where are you living?" the girl behind the desk asked. Her face surprised with my answer. I was only answering the question. If she failed to be specific enough that's her own fault. Not mine.

"The Leaf Village." I told the girl as Aito still flirted and held the poor girl's hand.

"Oh, really? We currently have some people here from the Leaf Village!" she replied excited "Maybe you'll know them!" she gave us the room key (yes it was one room. But it did have multiple beds. There was no way I was sharing a bed with Aito the flirt. Aito went to take the room key but I snatched it before he was able to. Let's just say Aito is prone to losing things, even if he denies it.

"Thanks." I said to the girl behind the desk. Aito slid a piece of paper to the girl. God knows what he wrote on that. That boy has a way for words, even if his skills aren't properly used. Rolling my eyes I walk away from him and head up the stairs that lead to our room. Akane and the small boy followed. Akane has still not let more than one word out of her mouth. We (Akane, the boy and I) had gotten to the floor; you could hear Aito running up the stairs below us. We continued to walk down the hall.

"Hazuki wait!" Aito yelled in between gasps for air.

"Hazuki?" a similar voice questioned.

"_Great_" I can't believe this is happening; again. Aito came running towards me from behind, and the other voice who had questioned my name came towards me from the front. Both of their footsteps nearing closer and closer.

"Huh? What's so great?" the boy asked, confused.

"From what I've gathered; both Atio and mister mysterious boy either had or have a thing for Hazuki. Neither one knows about each other and they are both coming towards Hazuki at the same time. She'll have a lot of explaining." Akane said; that's the most I have ever heard her say. And she's so right. But I never told her or her brother (I really should ask him his name) about anything about the two people coming closer and closer to me.

"Hazuki!" they both said cheerfully. Akane sat down; making herself comfortable. Her brother followed. Both boys came at the exact same time. Aito reached the top just as, you guessed it; Shikamaru came around the corner.

"Hi." I waved with my index finger and middle finger to Shikamaru. He ran (yes he actually ran. I'm surprised too; believe me) to me and hugged me tightly. I did the same burying my face in his clothes smelling the subtle cologne he always wears. We separated and Aito came up from behind; putting his arm around my shoulders. I pushed him away by his face with my hand in annoyance. I could feel the smile creep up on his face.

"Who's he?" Shikamaru asked, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Aito." I said simply. "A friend." I added.

"As in the historian one?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Hazuki! Can I have the key to _our_ room?" Atio asked. He had to say that didn't he? Shikamaru pressed his body to me, his arms wrapped around my waist. Protecting me (in a way) from Aito.

"You're sharing a room with _him_?" Shikamaru whispered in my ear.

"I didn't really have that much of a choice. It was the last room they had. Besides what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave him on the streets." Shikamaru said almost seriously, but also teasing.

"What about my siblings? They need a room too. And _he _is bringing them back to the Leaf Village."

"Siblings?" I pointed to the two kids at the side of the hallway.

"Shika, don't start accusing her. I was sharing a room with you. What's the big difference between her sleeping in the same room with an old flame? And when you were sleeping in the room with an old flame?"

"Hello! We're here too." Naruto, Ino, and Choji came up behind Temari. Great, that's really all I needed.

"Shh!" Temari told them waving her hand in a 'shut it' motion "I'm trying to prove a point here."

"Well-"

"There's no difference Shikamaru." I told him "Beside don't you trust me enough to leave me alone with another boy and not be suspicious of whither or not I'm doing something with that boy?"

"I do trust you Hazuki, it's not like I can tell you who you can and can't be friends with. It's him I don't trust." He said shooting a glare to Aito.

"You do have a point."

"Hey!" Aito cried offended.

"Do you trust Shikamaru to be alone with me?" Temari asked. As she walked around so she wasn't facing Shikamaru's back. Ino followed shooting a glare at Temari.

"Of course I trust him. Why shouldn't I?"

"Really?" Shikamaru asked more surprised than I thought he would have been.

"You act surprised. I thought you would have know that by now." I smiled, teasing him. He smiled sweetly back at me and kissed me lightly.

"Eww, I didn't need to see that!" The boy said getting up covering his eyes and walking away. Akane followed the boy. "Come on Aito, let's find our room! Yuck it's in my brain! Eww!" the melodramatic boy yelled tugging Atio to find the room against his will. Temari chuckled to herself.

"You're house will never have a dull moment with that boy living there."

"No, it won't will it?" I smiled at the thought and rest my head on Shikamaru's chest. Feeling his chest rise and fall as he breaths in and out.

"I have an idea!" Temari said smiling a devious smile. She's up to something.

"What?" I asked unwillingly.

"The boys share a room and we girls share a room. That way no one is suspicious of each other."

"Not that we would be." Shikamaru added.

"I'm okay with it."

"Hell yeah!" Ino agreed.

"Shika, give me the room key." Temari ordered. He did as was asked of him.

"Aito has our key. You two can knock on the door, he should open it." I said with my head titled back looking up at Shikamaru. "And bring Akane to our room." I added.

"Sure." Shikamaru kissed me lightly again and let go of my waist. His touch still lingered on my body. Choji and Naruto followed Shikamaru to the room.

"Now we gossip." Temari declared raising her eyebrow, her voice filled with excitement. She took my wrist and Ino's; she dragged us back to the room she and the others had been staying in. Ino jumped in excitement. She opened the door quickly and hurried in.

"Sorry about the mess…" Ino apologised "Shika and Choji hid my kunai's."

"I helped." Temari added proudly. I just smiled.

"Anyway, so what happened with you and Aito?" Ino asked. I looked at her slightly shocked with the question and almost completely unable to answer it. She inched forward smiling. I stammered trying to answer but all that came out of my mouth was nonsense, Ino inched forward again; her smile wider than before.

"Umm…t..that was a long time ago."

"No no silly! I mean like just now! Just today? Or before; before is okay too!"

"Oh, nothing. He's Aito."

"As in the one in the story?"

"What story?" Temari interpreted.

"Ever heard of 'The Grim Reapers Daughter?'" Ino asked playing with her non-existent beard.

"Yeah. What about her?"

"That's Hazuki."

"_You're_ the grim reapers daughter?" Temari asked surprised.

"Yeah…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's part of my past. I don't want to re-live it."

"But you're famous!"

"For all the wrong reasons!" I almost yelled "I don't want to be known for killing. I don't want to be known for cruelty….I just want to live without that past. But like many other things in life the past can never be un-done, nor can having to deal with peoples stupid remarks." I lowered my head thinking of all the bad things.

"Hazuki" Temari paused "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of painful times."

"It's okay. It's no big deal." I lifted my head and forced a smile on my face.

"Knock knock." Shikamaru opened the door. Akane walked in and went straight to the bed that had been untouched and lay at the very far end of the room.

"We came to get our stuff." Choji said kindly.

"Go ahead, but you might be missing some things." Ino smiled devilishly.

"You didn't!" Choji cried.

"I did."

"Ino give it back to him." Naruto said to her.

"Give what back?" Temari asked

"Choji's necklace." Shikamaru replied.

"He wears a necklace?" She snorted. Shikamaru shot her a glare; he lifted the necklace that I had, the one to remind us of friendship. Temari stopped.

"Why should I?" Ino asked.

"Because-"

"Ino just give it to him. It's important to him. They didn't take something of yours that was of sentimental value. You did." Temari ordered. Ino got up and went to her bag. She tossed the necklace to Choji and he smiled in relief. While Ino was still up she walked over to the window and opened it all the way. Allowing fresh cool air to enter. I shiver from the cold air (I'm prone to getting cold more so than others)

"Here." Shikamaru handed me one of his sweaters.

"I don't need it." I lied.

"Yes you do." He tossed it to me and left the room with Choji and Naruto. Shikamaru kicked his bag down the hall, too lazy to pick it up.

I took the sweater the Shikamaru threw my way and put it on. It had his sent. A sent I've come accustomed too. A sent I had missed for the past few days.

"That was so cute!" Ino squealed. My cheeks warmed up slightly in embarrassment. I was used to Shikamaru doing things like that. But not in front of people, besides most of the time it's just the two of us.

"It was. I'm happy Shikamaru found you." Temari smiled. Not forced or sad; but actually happy. I smiled slightly in response. I'm not used to this.

"So why are you guys here?" I asked trying to get off the topic of me and Shikamaru.

"We were escorting a high official from Sunakage to the sound. We're going back home tomorrow thought. Our job is done."

"So when did you leave?" I asked Ino.

" 'bout three or four days ago." So he had already left by the time I decided to leave.

"Shika was gonna tell you but he had a lot to do at home and we were in a rush because we were running late, we got up really early and Shikamaru didn't want to wake you, we dragged him away basically. He was stubborn." This is going to be really awkward when Shikamaru gets back home and reads the letter… I never should have done that.

"So that Aito fellow, what's he like?"

"You like him don't you?" Temari asked

"Maybe…" she sang.

"Aito, hmm, I don't know what to say about him actually, he's nice, kind, gentle. But he's also a pain in the ass, annoying as hell, a total flirt-"

"I am not!" I heard a muffled voice behind the door."

"What the hell are you doing outside _my girlfriend's_ room?" Another muffled voice said, empathies on the 'my girlfriend'.

"Shh!"

"Go away. Stop being a creeper." I motioned Ino and Temari to lean forward.

"So, here's the plan." I whispered to them.

"I wonder how the boys are doing." Ino said with much exaggerated.

"Who knows?" Temari added.

"There's no way they'd watch us poor, innocent girls is there?" Ino said in the same tone as before.

"No, they're too smart for that." Temari added in the same exaggerated tone.

"Caught you." I said slamming open the door. Aito on his knees, his ear to the door of our room. Shikamaru holding him by his collar trying to pry him away. Ino and Temari came up behind me crossing their arms as I had.

"Explain Aito."

"Why me?"

"Shikamaru wasn't creeping, you were."

"Damn, you heard."

"Yeah." We all replied at the same time.

**~Mini time jump~**

"We might as well get to sleep." Ino suggested, we (as in the girls) talked for almost the whole night. Akane had stayed in the same place ever since she first entered the room. Only getting up to go to the washroom or to grab something to eat. But by now, she's asleep.

"I have a better idea." I told them.

"Come to the balcony." I told them. They slowly got out of the mess of blankets we had around us.

"Listen." Songs filled the night air. Songs of animals, songs of people, songs of the instruments; songs filled the silence.

"Wow. I never knew they had music."

"They always do. It's like they're all calling to the night. Welcoming it almost..."

"You know you're way around don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a specialty of mine; I wish it weren't though."

**~~Mini Time Jump~~~**

Ino, Temari and I sat back down on our pre-made somewhat messy (because of Choji and Shikamaru) and talked. Now mind you I could have done with a little less gossip but its Ino, what else do you expect?

"So when were you going to leave?"

"Actually tomorrow, our job is all done so we see no need to stay here any longer. Does this seem like Déjà vu to anyone else?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, because we've had this converstation before." I added.

"Then why ask again?"

"I wanted to get off the topic."

"Typical Hazuki, you can't stand people talking about you can you?"

"It's weird when I'm around and people are."

"Whatever happened to you going to sleep?" Akane asked; no muscle moving as she shot the question.

"I think that means shut up and go to bed."

"Yeah me too." The three of us slipped under the covers and lay our heads on the pillow coincidently; (yet not so at the same time, I have a feeling Ino and Temari did it on purpose) I was to sleep in the bed Shikamaru had used; the pillow I buried my face in smelt just like him. But it's not like I'm complaining….

**Mini Time Jump/ Morning**

"We stayed up too late last night." Ino said rubbing her eyes gently.

"I don't want to move. Everything is so warm and fluffy!" I buried my face in the blankets around me. (And the pillow, you can't forget the pillow)

"Get up, we have to go anyway."

"But I don't want to."

"Akane's gone."

"What?" I shot up into a sitting position.

"Just kidding!" Temari smiled as innocently as she could.

"Don't do that." I plopped back down onto my pillow.

"Get up." Akane said as if she were the boss of me. Her hair tied in a messy bun and her black top neat and wrinkle free. Her red wrinkled skirt that lay high on the left side and slowly makes its way downwards as it reaches the right. Her fishnet hidden (somewhat, a good majority wasn't hidden under the clam red skirt.) away neatly under.

"Why should she listen to you?" Ino shot at her.

"Because Shikamaru is waiting at the door with Aito and my brother and she isn't even up or dressed yet." She replied with an icy glare. Slowly I brought myself to my feet and did the routine of getting ready for the day ahead.

"Can we come in?" Shikamaru asked behind the door.

"Sure." Temari said picking at a hangnail that was just small enough to get out of her grasp.

"Ready to go?" Aito said to Akane, she just walked out of the room, with no glance or words. She continued walking until Aito and her brother followed her.

"You going back to the Leaf?" Ino asked.

"No. I'm looking for my brother, he was supposed to be here, but he's not. Someone told me he may be in the next village over so I'm going to look for him there."

"I'll come." Shikamaru said.

"You don't have to. Besides you have work to do. I'd only slow you down."

"If anyone was to slow anyone down it be Shikamaru. He's so lazy!" Naruto laughed at his comment while slapping his friend on the back.

"I'm coming anyways."

"Fine, suit yourself."

"Do you not want me to come? Because you could just say so." Shikamaru said slightly offended.

"No, I want you to come, but the last time we left we were gone for a couple of months. I feel as if I'm stealing you away from you're family and job."

"Don't worry about that. Besides any excuse to get away from my mother is a good one."

"We'll come too." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Ino (who quickly brushed him off)

"No we won't" Ino told him as she hit him upside the head.

"Let's get out of here." Temari cut in as she walked out the door, we all followed.

We walked down the stairs and paid the bill. The five of us walked to the gates.

"So I guess this is goodbye for a few months." Ino said.

"More so for me." Temari added.

"Personally I don't really care." Naruto chimed in.

"No one asked your opinion!" Ino slapped him upside the head again.

"That hurt!"

"Too bad! Deal with it!" the two of them kept on throwing remarks at each other non-stop.

"Don't worry about them. They'll miss you. So long you two. Till next time!" Temari waved with her index and middle finger and went in one direction as Ino and Naruto were going another; still yelling remarks at each other.

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked still looking forward at the two bickering.

**~~Side Note~~~**

**Okay, so I've been getting a little lazy and I haven't been indenting when I should or editing my work (I did a bit this time, but not too much, I've been busy and extra tired) So I'm sorry in advance, I will do better next time I promise! I'm not too sure if I'll get another chapter out until after June 18****th**** ish because I have exams coming up and I need to prepare for them and truthfully as much as I love to write this it is a distraction when it comes to completing/ studying my school work. To make up to it I'll write a bunch right after my exams!**

**I'm actually surprised this chapter is as long as it is. (And I know I haven't given you the name of the boy yet. Be patient.) I've e-mail the other person but she has yet to get back to me, none the less I have a chapter done! It's about 8 pages on Word document in my pc, so I think it's quite a feat for me seeing as lately my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. **

**I am thanking the following for their reviews/alerts/favourites etc: **_**Ninja Trio's Best, Bitches Love Reno, Shakilove, and Naomi Tachi. **_**Thank you all for you're support. I would have sent a private message, but let's face it I likely wouldn't get the time to send an individual message to all of you. So thanks for the support I really do appreciate it! (Also please don't be discouraged to review because of recent side notes, just that one person pissed me off, it was a flame and I have a zero tolerance when it comes to flames.) **

**So yeah, again I'm not as 'fun' as I normally am as I am pass the stage of being hyper and am now into deep sleep depravation. I also found that I wrote differently in this chapter than in others. There were some parts of which I liked, but I also thought my writing wasn't very good at all in some parts of this chapter. I am such a perfectionist and I still make a crap load of mistakes. **

**I guess that's all for now. I'm tired and I just really want to get this up so I can go to bed so I'm cutting this side note short (surprising I know!) Bye. **


	29. Chapter 29: I Wish We'd Never Met!

We walked down the worn down dirt path as we made our way to another village in search of my brother. I wonder if I'll ever find him. It's been a long time already, so long that most would have given up hope by now. But not me, I _will_ find my older brother and nothing and I mean _nothing_ will stop me. Akane and little Mr nameless boy (okay that's entirely my fault, I never asked/ heard his name, that's going to bug me) have already made their way on the road. I don't know why but something just doesn't feel right, I'm not sure if it's about them or if it's about the Leaf Village.

"You want to go home don't you?" Shikamaru said casually looking ahead of him.

"You can tell huh?"

"You keep on looking over you're shoulder."

"I am?"

"Yup."

"Oh…" I trailed off, what if something were to happen to Akane and Mr. Nameless? What would I do? It's not like I can help them. And Aito….well he's Aito. I know he's the 'chivalry' type, but he just doesn't seem the same, something's different about him, and it's not a 'good' different.

"Why don't you just listen in?"

"Huh?"

"I used the same device you used on me when you first came to the Hidden Leaf on him. If you're so worried about them then why not just listen in?"

"You saw it!"

"Yup, nothing misses these eyes."

"_Obviously" _I mumbled.

"Or these ears."

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" I grabbed the listen device from Shikamaru's hand he had outreached. I put it in my ear. I listened to the conversation that was taking place miles and miles away (/kilometres and kilometres away*).

"So…umm….who are you?" little Mr. nameless asked with confusion in his voice.

"Aito." He said coldly.

"And how does Hazuki know you?" _great, _now I really feel bad, he knows my name and I'm still oblivious to his.

"Long story Kiddo."

"We've got the time." Akane said.

"Just nothing gross okay?" the boy said happily.

"Okay" Aito said kinder than before "Where to start…Well I don't know how it started. I was forced by my parents to work for this warlord so I did, I needed the money and so did my parents, otherwise we'd be kicked out of our home. And that wasn't really an option we wanted to take. So my brother and I went looking for work. That was when I first saw Hazuki, when my brother and I were walking around town looking for a job. He; as in my brother, freaked out because a beautiful girl was finally in town. We didn't see many so this was a huge deal to him. He walked over to Hazuki as I watched from the sidelines. He tried to hit on her; she ignored him; that was until he touched her. She wasn't all that happy and she basically kicked his ass. He came crawling on his hands and knees back to where I was. That was when I tried; I left my brother on the ground and walked over to her. I apologised for his rude behaviour and that was the end of that. I didn't try anything because I didn't want to end up like my brother.

My brother and I ended up getting a job for two different warlords. Mine was the idiot, my brothers was a beautiful young lady who had gained control of great land. My brother being my brother; married this girl. He's the lucky one, always has been. Anyways, to get back on topic. I had worked for the warlord for maybe a couple of weeks when Hazuki invaded his palace thing. She killed everyone one by one with 100 cuts, and she somehow managed to come out alive unharmed and untouched. It was the first time I had seen such power, power I didn't really want to have to die because of, so I didn't get in her way. I just watched her as she killed all my friends. She finally met the idiot of a boss I had, and killed him. She had slaughtered so many yet she remained emotionless while doing so. As any writer and historian (i.e. me at the time) would have been I studied her from afar, I'd follow her from place to place and she'd sometimes do the same. It finally came to a point where she was ticked off and stopped me dead in my tracks. She said to me 'Do you mind? You've been following me ever since I killed your master. Now leave me alone!' I told her about the book and she left. It wasn't until later that I bumped into her. We talked again and I later got the courage to ask her out, luckily, for my sake, she said yes. We ended up dating for like a month, we never kissed. Nothing at all. It was more fights now and then and just the whole 'getting to know you better' phase. It ended quickly, we had nothing in common, but we vowed to remain friends even if we were on the other side of the world. Now I've become a hopeless flirt because of her. I don't blame her though; it was mostly the influence of my brother. So yeah. That's basically all the 'relations' I've had with you're sister."

"Why did you guys break up?" nameless asked.

"She was too opinionated, too right, and we just argued a lot over the stupidest little things."

"And you're just a person who blames someone else for all the mistakes you make." Akane said

"Excuse me?" Aito asked offended

"You keep on blaming this person who says she's my sister, you say the whole reason you two are over is because of her. Have you ever thought you were part of the problem?"

"Why would I be?"

"You're an egoistic flirt." There was silence on the other side.

"I'm tired." Nameless whined "Carry me!"

"Agh, if it weren't for Hazuki I wouldn't be in this mess!" Aito muttered "Fine." He said with annoyance in his voice. The boy jumped on his back and held on tight.

"You're….ch…ok…ing….me!" Aito gasped for air.

"Oh…sorry!" Little Mr Nameless said with an innocent voice. I swear I could almost hear that young boy smile. The rest of the following seconds was just the crunching of the dirt road under their feet. I gave the device back to Shikamaru. But something still doesn't feel right. It's not Aito, but the leaf village, something bad is going to happen. I just know it!

"Shikamaru we have to go back to the Leaf!" I exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Something just seems wrong. I don't know how, but I have a gut feeling that something bad is going to happen and soon."

"So we're following you're gut?"

"Umm, Yeah!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Fine we'll go back."

"Thank you! C'mon!" I grabbed a hold of his wrist and turned around walking so fast I might as well be running, and you know what? I am. Jumping from tree to tree, just as long as we get home and _fast_! 

**~~Mini Time Jump (two or three days later back at the Leaf village.)~~**

"Are you happy? Nothing's wrong." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Well something felt wrong okay?" I exclaimed annoyed myself. Things weren't going so well and we were on edge, and to top it off I was having my period, I know TMI but it causes so many more problems than it's worth.

"Well go home, say hi to you're family, we might as well stay for awhile."

"What about my brother? And my other siblings? I have to find them!"

"Well you can find them later! If you don't remember the whole reason we came back was because of you!" he said raising his voice.

"Well you went along with it!" I raised my voice as well.

"Lower your voice people are starting to stare!"

"Don't tell me what to do Shikamaru Nara!" I almost yelled.

"I'll tell you what to do if it means you'll shut up! I've been running around this whole damn time and I've had to listen to you're bickering and having you cry all the time! It's so fucking annoying!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come in the first place; maybe you should have stayed here!"

"I wish I had! I wish I had never gone with you! I wish I'd never met you!"

"Fine." I lowered my voice. "If that's what you want that's what you get. From now on we're strangers. Nothing more, nothing less. It'll be as if we never met." I yanked the necklace off and threw it at his feet; I walked away, leaving him behind. The tears coming quickly, leaving the dirt road moist with the fresh salty tears, I ran, ran as fast as I could. The further away the better.

**~~~Side note!~~~**

**Dun dun duh! What will happen? Oh my! Haha okay this isn't the end, blah blah blah. Another chapter and before my exams too! **

**God, I had a really bad writers block before I came up with this chapter. I mean I had it all planed out, but it was like I forgot how to write! So instead I worked on the book I am writing at this moment (had like 5 months of writers block for that…**_**not fun**_**.) Anyhoo, (yeah it's not a real word, get over it) I HATE exams if y'all haven't noticed. Yeah not fun. And I hate studying, and because of these stupid exams I wasn't able to update which makes me very sad. **

**I also have a lot more in the progress of planning to write and to put up on FanFiction, so tune in when those are up. I'm working very hard with these stories for two reasons really. I sort of want this story to end, but at the same time I don't. Second reason is: so I have more time to focus on my other stories. **

**I'm actually really surprised at how popular this story got. I didn't think it was very good to tell you the truth, so I didn't think I would have gotten the amount of support I have now. All of which I am very grateful for and I thank you again for the support. **

** It's really sad on my part when I edit for the first time, and the second time and I come back to the chapter for a reference and I realize I made a spelling mistake or highlighted something so I would remember to look it up but I still upload it. Kind of embarrassing. Even when I look over it so many times and I still find mistakes later on…**

** Sorry for the f-word, I know some people don't like it but I had to use it. **

**I'm sorry the chapter is so short! It had to be I had to study! Sorry!**

**On my Word Document that I have all 29 chapters on it's 119 pages! And 56,853 words! That's by far the most I've ever written for one story in my entire life! Okay that was random. **

** Okay…Also thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter(s) and to Shikacrazygirl this is the next chapter and you're basically the reason why I updated. But I WILL NOT be updating anymore (until summer) because my exams are in a week and I really need to study so I can go forward in life. So…I won't be updating for the next three or so weeks. Sorry! But I have to do this as much as I don't want to I have to! Okay bye!~ **


	30. Chapter 30: Black Hawk

"Hisaye…" my voice quite with hurt, I sit next to my sister's grave. Slowly, I hold back the tears. Trying not to cry, but the ragging hormones aren't helping all that much.

"I've done a horrible thing Hisaye." I said to my dead sister "I threw the necklace. What about Choji? He was apart of the friendship too and now…" I trailed off.

"Friendship will never be broken; the bonds made will be remembered forever. Friendship like the three of yours is an important gift" I restated what was on the necklace. "I guess that doesn't count when it comes to relationships…" I looked up to the calm sky, the stars shone bright. "What am I to do? It's over between the two of us. 'I wish I had never met you!' is what he said. It keeps on replaying in my head Hisaye, over and over again. Am I really that bad of a person?" I looked down at the grass, picking it out of the ground and placing it back down, a bad habit Hiaye had taught me when we were young. "You have me doing it again Hisaye, whenever I'm nervous or sad I tug the grass out of the ground." I continued pulling the grass. "I wish you never left me. I wish I could be holding you in my arms right now telling you how sad I am and to have you comfort me. But I guess I'm wishing for too much. It's impossible anyway…" I lay down next to Hisaye's grave, wrapped my arm around the cool surface like I would have if she were alive. I close my eyes for a moment. The tears stream down my face. I remember the past. The times when we would sleep in the same bed because she got frightened because of the lighting and thunder, and now what? Who do I have now? No one; no one at all.

**~~~Mini Time Jump (The Morning After)~~~**

The light shone in my eyes, waking me up. I rub my eyes; I'm still next to Hisaye's grave. I was expecting that someone, (a special someone to be more specific) to cover me with a blanket. But I wasn't, I was left at night completely exposed to the weather. Okay that didn't come out right, I had clothes on. I got up and walked aimlessly down the road. I don't know where my feet will take me; I just know that they'll take me somewhere

"Hazuki? Are you okay? You've been walking in a circle for an hour now." Fujiye said to me as I circled my clan house another time. This time stopping in front of her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said trying to be as convincing as possible. I continued to walk.

"Hazuki, you can tell me."

"No." was all I said.

"Hazuki!" Fujiye grabbed a hold of my wrist, I looked at her and took my wrist out of her grasp and continued to walk.

"Hazuki I know something's wrong, you can tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Hazuki!" she almost yelled "Why is it whenever someone try's to help you…you just brush them aside. I'm trying to help you and you're being a total bitch about it!" she said raising her voice.

"Why, Fujiye? Why?"

"I don't understand…"

"Why am I like this? Why?"

"How should I know?"

"My sister would know." I looked at the ground and saw my feet going one in front of the other.

"Well…I'm not you're sister, but I'm the closest thing you have. I'm basically your sister!"

"No, your not!" I swung my fist towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Stop it! What the hell! What do you think you're doing Hazuki?" Kiba asked angered.

"Ugh!" I threw his fist to his side and walked away.

"Hazuki." I heard faintly. Fujiye was trying to come to me, but Kiba held her back.

"She's too angry right now." Was all Kiba said, they watched me as I walked into my clan house.

I walk up the wooden stairs as the squeaked under my feet, walk into my old bedroom and sit down on the same dusty chair as I had before. I take Hisaye's bear out of the crib next to me and hold on to it. This was the same place I came before, except this time…Shikamaru wasn't coming.

I don't know how long I've been here, hours, minutes, who knows? I get up and place the bear back in the crib. I walk down the dim lit streets. Shikamaru and Kiba just ahead of me, but there's no way I can avoid him this time. With no eye contact, no speech, we walk past each other as if we'd never met, as if we never known each other. This is the painful outcome isn't it? This is how it's going to be from now on, each time I look at him it's as if my heart gets torn a little more. This is what it feels to have a broken heart; this is what it feels to be truly alone. Well congratulations Shikamaru, you've accomplished it.

I walked further down the street, down an alley way; a short cut to my house. This will be the first time in the two days that I've come back that I'll actually be going home. I wonder if they even cared if I wasn't there. Likely not, I mean it's not like we really know each other very well. We're more like roommates that avoid talking to each other in whatever way they can. I'm was stupid enough to think that everyone would be great friends and be family so easily, I never saw any of the trouble behind any of this, behind the problems they may have had to face. With all the attention I'd have to give each and everyone individually. Was I stupid to go looking for them in the first place? I can't believe I got not only myself mixed up in all of this, but Shikamaru too. But I guess that's what I deserve after all, I was stupid enough to actually leave my duty behind me and go to all the different countries for such selfish reasons.

I open the door to my home, laughter from within. It stops as soon as I walk in. I guess that means I'm the problem here. I go to the living room, like I normally would. All of my siblings are in there, Fujiye too, Kiba, and…Shikamaru.

"Get out of my house." I said in a grim monotone way.

"Hazuki they can stay can't they?" Eiji asked.

"I said get out." I snarled at them.

"No." Shikamaru defied me, without even looking at me in the eyes. Kiba looked right at me, his arm wrapped around Fujiye's shoulders, I've obviously missed something.

"This is my house, if I say get out, you get out." I said hostile.

"It's mine too!" Fujiye defended.

"Do you pay rent?"

"No…"

"Do you pay for the food?"

"No…"

"Do you pay for the heating?"

"No."

"Do you pay for the electricity?"

"No."

"Do you pay the taxes on the house?"

"No."

"Is the house under your name too?"

"No."

"Then I guess you don't really own the house now do you?"

"No." she said in a quite tone.

"Now, don't make me ask you again, get out of my house, or I will sue you for trespassing."

"No." Shikamaru said avoiding eye contact, flipping through one of _my_ books.

"Get out Shikamaru Nara!" I yelled "You too Kiba." I said more calmly.

"She only says your last name when she's mad at you. Did you notice that?" Kiba asked, completely ignoring what I had said.

"I knew that a long time ago."

"Get out!" I snapped.

"Guys you better get out, she's starting to get angry, and you really don't want to see that." Fujiye told them.

"No, I think I'd like to see what she's like when she's angry." Shikamaru said looking me right in my eye, challenging me to fight him.

"Fine, your wish is granted." I grabbed the swords off of its resting place.

"Umm, we should likely think about getting the kids out of the house…" Fujiye said worried.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one honey." HONEY! I think I may have missed something here. Everyone _but_ Shikamaru quickly scurried out of the house.

"Hey…whoa-" Aito's eyes were wide open. He was standing just behind Shikamaru, my eyes filled with rage, my mind blank, I stand emotionless.

"Hazuki." He inched forward; his voice barley registered in my brain "Hazuki, you've enabled Black Hawk. Your eyes are completely black. It's possessed you again hasn't it?" Aito's voice a muted sound around me.

"Learn to control it, remember when you used it for good? You prey on you're target, closely watching it while having the same mannerisms as a hawk. You remember don't you? Do you remember when you attacked me in this state? I almost died. Is that really what you want to do to Shikamaru?"

"Yes!" I cried; my voice masked with that of a hawks. I took the blades out of their protective cases.

"No Hazuki, it isn't. You don't want to kill him."

"Yes I do! He defied me! He ruined me! He ruined my life, he destroyed me!" I cry both human tears and a cry of a hawk ready to take out its prey.

"Hazuki…" Aito's voice soft as he passes my side, I stare at him threw my blackened eyes. I quickly return my gaze back to Shikamaru, his eyes of prey, eyes of terror.

"Hazuki." Aito grabbed me forcefully and threw me to the opposite side of the room, forcing me to lose sight of my prey.

"Run Shikamaru!" Aito yelled out. I got loose and I followed my prey, a helpless mouse, when I, the powerful predator.

"Hazuki! Stop it!" Aito cried as he lunged towards me. Missing me by a couple of feet. Shikamaru runs to the door. I jump in font of it, standing on the upright wood door.

"Uh-uh-uh." I say, smiling evilly as my black eyes look deep into his. "You can't pass!" my voice coated with both evil and hawk.

"The rules of gravity don't apply to her when she's in this state. You should have left when you had the chance." Aito told him.

"So why didn't you?"

"I've seen her in this state many times before. I know how to help her control it when it gets to this point, or to put a forceful end to it."

"Forceful?" Shikamaru asked, my head twitching from Aito to Shikamaru as they talked, much like a bird on watch would do.

"Drawing blood, or almost killing her."

"Are you crazy? You can't do that!"

"It's not a deep cut, it's just deep enough for her to feel in that state of mind, it normally takes about 30 shallow cuts before she 'wakes up'"

"What do you mean by 'wakes up'?"

"When she returns to her normal self."

"Is she a demon?"

"Some say yes, others say no. She's called the Grim Reaper's Daughter for a reason you know. This is part of the reason. When she killed my former master and all of my other friends, she was in that state, she was deadly. She was able to control it then, when she in general didn't have any emotions. It's harder for her now; she's experienced joy, happiness, sorrow, and love. What's worst, is she remembers everything she does when she 'wakes up' creating an eternal war within her own flesh."

"Enough!" I cried. I went for the kill.

"I don't think so!" Aito jumped at me, knocking me out of the sky. His arms wrapped tightly around me, his legs too. Restriction any possible escape plan I had. I thrashed and thrashed, knocking him in the nose, giving him a bloody nose. I thrash some more.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh" Aito whispered in my ear while rocking back and forth. I closed my eyes and opened them again.

"The blackness in her eyes is fading."

"She's being forced into submission." Aito replied to Shikamaru, I close my eyes again, this time tears forming. I turn around, avoiding all eye contact with Shikamaru. Grabbing onto Aito's shirt I cry.

"Aito. Not again, don't let me go through that again." I cried on him, he wrapped his arms around me. Comforting me and patting my head to help calm me down.

"Get out Shikamaru Nara. After all aren't you the one who said that I'm a cry baby?" I glared at him "Well you won't ever have to deal with that problem again. Now get out!" I said more calmly. He slowly walked to the door, his eyes still wide in terror.

"Aito….why didn't you stop me earlier? Why?"

"He had to know."

"Know what? Of my clan's monster that runs through my blood? The monster that has become one with me…" I trailed off. My grip on his shirt tightened.

"Yes."

"Why? It's not like it matters anymore." My head was resting on his chest. I could hear his steady heart beat.

"Hazuki." He said softly kissing the top of my head "I'll help you, like I've done before."

"Thank you Aito. Thank you."

I stayed with him for a long time, not moving nor talking. Rocking back and forth, back and forth. My eyes closing and I drift into a deep sleep. I cried myself to sleep. I have a feeling this will happen a lot in the coming weeks ahead.

**~~~Side note~~~**

** Okay I couldn't help it! I had to write! This was going to be longer but I decided to cut it short because I'm getting tired and it's a school night. Thank you to **_**Triio, **_**and**_** Koori Shirayuki**_** for their support! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about everyone else. Thanks guys, this really does mean a lot to me. Also you know…just a thought here…but you could….I don't know….say…review… to tell me if you liked the chapter…if you want to, but I don't see why you wouldn't want to (okay I could see why.) **

** This wasn't very long and I'm sorry about it, I had to study and I defied myself. You guys finally get to see what Hazuki is like when she gets angry! (and by angry I mean pissed. She has some anger problems…hehehe) **

** I did edit this, but with my luck there are likely 10000 mistakes. Oh well, y'all will just have to deal with it. Again, this **_**isn't**_** the end so tune in for the other chapters! **

**Okay so this is Chapter 30 (kinda scary how many chapters I've written, and it hurts my brain because I still have **_**a lot**_** planned) Chapter 30 is now coming to an end. Peace out! **

**MyKullem3**


	31. Chapter 31: Goodbye

After the whole Black Hawk fiasco, Shikamaru went out of his way to not even so much as cross my path. I've made everything so much worse. Fujiye doesn't like being around me anymore; she's always going out with Kiba at any chance she gets. Hell, even my own siblings are avoiding me. But I guess it's my fault entirely. I just hate everything in my life right now, nothing is going as planned! Nothing! Nothing at all. I still have to find my brother and it's just, it's not what I ever thought it would have been when I first started out with this whole "project" (I guess you could call it that), I just want to go back to the time when I didn't have to worry about providing for approximately seven people. It was so much easier when I was alone, completely alone. Meaning before Shikamaru came into my life (which he has now left). I never thought that it would have ended this badly, that I would loose my anger as I did. That I wouldn't have any self control. That the demon that I am, would control me, something I would never have let happen before all of this, because no on would make me angry to begin with.

I walk down the dirt road once more, much like I've done time and time again. Watching my feet as one foot steps in front of the other. I much rather look at my feet than have to look at not only the people of the village, but anyone that I may know who want to avoid me. Shikamaru was the main reason everyone became my friend, and as soon as he left, they did too. Even Choji.

One, two, one, two. I count the amount of steps, keeping my pace constant. Not even bothering to look up. This in all honesty, is really stupid. Knowing myself as I do, I would either trip, go the wrong way, or bump into someone. Which is what I did, yes, I somehow managed to go down the wrong road, trip over a pebble (yes; a frigging pebble) and fall into someone. Just my luck right? But to be truthful, my stupidity might just have been my ticket to success. I look up to see none other than….my older brother, my brother that I haven't seen in eight years. A brother whom I thought I would never see again. A brother who might actually accept me.

"Who are you?" he asked, I swear, it was as if my whole world turned upside down (more so than before) my brother couldn't even recognize his little sister.

"You don't remember me?" I asked my voice filled with hurt.

"Have we met before?" he asked me.

"Oh, I must have the wrong person than…" I turned around and looked at my feet again.

"Hazuki I'm joking! Get back here!"

"It is you!" I hugged Kousei.

"Where've you been? It's been so long!" Kousei asked.

"Eight years. I've been all over the place looking for you!" I replied to him.

"That long? Wait, you've been looking for me?" he questioned.

"You seem surprised. Of course I've been looking for you. You're my big brother, and the only reason we were ever separated was because of me."

"Hazuki… don't think that, I did it to help you and Hisaye, by the way how is she?"

"About that…"

"What?" he asked worried.

"Come with me." I walked down the path that leads to Hisaye's grave.

"Hazuki, this is a grave yard, what are we doing here?" I looked at Kousei, my eyes apologetic, for not being able to save her.

"No!" I nodded my head.

"She was eleven and a half. She's been dead for almost three years now. She was killed on her birthday."

"Her birthday? What happened?"

"A guy happened."

"What guy?"

"No offence, but you haven't been apart of my life for eight years. I'm not about to tell you everything that happened. That will unfold gradually over time."

"She was my sister too Hazuki! I deserve to know!"

"Not really, you weren't apart of our lives. Besides it's too late now."

"I guess." Kousei said reluctantly.

"C'mon, I'll introduce you to our other siblings…that is if they'll ever come near me."

"How many do we have?"

"We have eight I think; the last time I was told was when mother attacked our village. Right now five are living with me. Sadly we lost the youngest, but we'll find her again."

"Do you mean Kako?"

"Yeah, Fujiye, by the way she's my 'friend', she says our uncle 'stole' her away."

"We have to find her!"

"_I_ have to find her, _not_ you, _me_. You found Kako and _you_ abandoned her, just like mother and farther did us! _I'm_ going to find her, I _don't_ need your help, and I've managed fine on my own."

"I'm nineteen, technically I'm boss."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you can just storm in here and try to take control over a plan that I've carried out for many months now. Feel free to help around the house, but when it comes to finding our siblings, leave it to me." I told him sternly.

"Fine." Kousei said unwillingly.

"Do you want to meet them or not?"

"No, I have to check into my hotel anyway."

"You could stay with me, that way you wouldn't have to pay any money and we could catch up on the eight years that we were apart."

"No, its okay; besides you have five kids plus yourself, that house ought to be hectic enough as it is, I'd just make it more so."

"Suit yourself." And with that we went our separate ways.

Many months past and Kousei and I caught up and he is currently living with me and everyone else, he's proven to be a great help with dealing with everyone. Fujiye was more willing to talk to me. Eiri, Eiji, Yuriko, Akane, and Daiki (yes, that's Little Mr Nameless' real name.) became more of a family, we became united. They were all enrolled in the academy and were doing great. I was taking more missions (and yes that was with Shikamaru's team, we only talked if absolutely necessary.) The whole idea of finding the remaining siblings was still in effect, only I was planning it out this time, I don't want to waste time like I did before. And from what I've gathered, my parents only ever "deposit" their children in different villages. Which narrows down my search considerably, I just hope I'm right.

It's likely been around three months now that Shikamaru and I have not been together, and I'm beginning to come to terms with it more so than before. I'm not the one to obsess with guys and loosing them. But he and I were together for a long time, likely the longest any of my relationships has ever lasted, so I'm finding the break up is harder to get over this time, especially after what happened shortly after we broke up. We're sort of talking, but if we have the opportunity to talk just one on one, we decide not to.

Life seemed to get back on track again, things were still obviously bad at some parts but I was feeling as if things were starting to fall into place more so than before. But there will always be times within life that aren't what we want, and I just have to learn to deal with that. Even if I really, really, _really_ don't want to.

"Hey Hazuki can you play with us?" Eiri, Eiji, and Daiki asked me.

"Sure."

"I told you she'd say yes!" Daiki told his brothers, (as soon as he turned his back Eiri and Eiji stuck out their tongues at him. Don't worry I scolded them.) We walked to the back door of my house (no not my clan house, we're still trying to clean that place up), and into the backyard.

"So what are we going to play?" I ask leaning down to their height.

"You'll see!" the three of them said smiling from ear to ear. We walked a little longer, now going into the more wooded area around my house. We climbed over the fence that separated my land from the neighbours, and continued on into the woods.

"How much further is this?"

"Not that much!" Eiri replied joyfully. We continued on for a couple more feet and stopped.

"What is this place?" I asked them.

"We found it one day, and we thought it would be a great place to commemorate Hisaye." Eiji told me.

"Really? You guys thought about that?"

"Well she was important to you, and she was your sister, which means she was our sister, which means she's important to remember."

"D'aww you guys!" I hugged them.

"It's really sweet of you three, but you shouldn't worry about these types of things, after all your still young, you have to enjoy life, because every fleeting moment counts.

"But…we thought it would be nice." Eiri said saddened.

"It is thanks."

The four of us chased each other around the open meadow within the forest, the light from the sun peaking through the leaves, the gentle rays of light touch the green grass, giving it a lush full colour. We retuned when we started getting tired, which truthfully isn't that long considering how much we ran. It didn't take us very long to get back because we raced each other back, Daiki won. I know it's sad that I lost. But to be truthful I let them have the lead. I mean, that's what you're supposed to do right? At least that's what I think one is supposed to do. So that's what I did!

"Hey Hazuki come here!" Kousei yelled out of the house, I feel like miss popularity today, everyone wants to talk to me! Okay so maybe it's only four, but that's four out of eight (can't forget about Aito. Although he's quieted down again, he's become more of a ghost now)

"Yeah, Kousei, what's up?" I asked.

"I have a present for you!"

"A present, what for?"

"Just cause."

"Okay…." Kousei handed me the box and I opened it, inside was a silver bracelet, each little section was held on by many hearts, it so wasn't me. But he tried, that's the main thing.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his face somewhat worried that he's done something wrong.

"I love it." Might as well tell a little white lie, at cost of his feelings. "Can you help me put it on?" I ask Kousei, he gladly helps me.

"Thanks!" I say smiling kindly at him

"Don't mention it little sis!" Kousei smiled kindly "I'm going to be cooking tonight okay? Besides you deserve a break from all of the chaos that we call a family!" he adds joyfully. Kousei waved good bye and left the house.

"Finally he's gone!" I said aloud.

"He's way too happy." Fujiye chimed in.

"You're right, he's up to something."

"Question is what?"

"Well Hazuki, your birthday is coming up soon. Maybe he's happy because this will be the first time he can celebrate it with you since he left." Aito added as he went in the cupboard for a bag of chips.

"Don't spoil your dinner." I told him grabbing the bag from him and putting it back.

"She's starting to scare me." Aito whispered to Fujiye

"She's starting to sound like a mother. It gives me the shivers!"

"Stop mocking you guys!" I told them punching them lightly.

"But it's so fun!" Aito said hugging me.

"He's right you know. And it's so easy too!" Fujiye added.

"Shut up you guys!" I said playfully. They just laughed at me.

"Hey, Hazuki?" Akane said to me.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We walked into Akane's room.

"I don't trust him." she said simply.

"Who don't you trust?"

"Kousei."

"Why?"

"There's just something off about him."

"Off how exactly?"

"He's too bubbly."

"Is that it?"

"Yup, it's just…he doesn't seem like the big brother type. He's creepy."

"Well," I said "that might just be the way he is, that could be his personality."

"How do you not know his personality? Didn't you say he was your brother? That you lived with him? How can you not know what his personality is?"

"That was many years ago, peoples' personalities change as they get older depending on who they hang out with."

"But he would have been alone, like you were, like I was…" she trailed off, "There's no way he would be accepted into society if we weren't, he'd have no one to 'hang out with' to change his personality."

"You have a point…"

"When do I not?"

"I'm leaving now. You make me feel stupid."

"Maybe that's because you are."

"Gee, thanks?"

"Now, unlike you, Shikamaru is smart, with an IQ of 200"

"His IQ is over 200."

"But that's not the only thing that's good about him is it?"

"No…he's nice, calm, kind, gentle, he can handle me, which in itself is a feat."

"You got that right."

"Hey!...you're my sister, you're not supposed to agree."

"Actually I think it's supposed to be the opposite."

"You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be."

"Are you sure?"

"You still like Shikamaru don't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing. Just some observations."

"Spill."

"No." Akane said smiling.

"Don't make me tickle you!"

"I'm not ticklish"

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't, Hazuki…don't!" I went to tickle her, and she kicked me, hard.

"That hurt!" I said grabbing a hold of my left arm that she kicked.

"I told you not to, you just didn't listen." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Whatever, I'm outta here!" I turned around and left her room. That's going to bruise. I look up to see someone whom I really wish I wouldn't have to see again.

"Shikamaru…what are you doing here?" I ask

"You're off the team."

"What?" Aito and Fujiye cry.

"Why?"

"A team is strongest when the team mates can actually work together, but when they can't, and then the team falls apart. Because we can't; or rather refuse to talk, our team has become weak."

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"In a way, yes. And at the same time no. It was the both of us who were stupid enough to have a relationship; after all, they never last. You should know most of all."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been through how many guys now? Sasuke, Aito, and many others, not including me."

"They are the only two. Plus you. That's only three. Why don't you leave? The message was sent and received."

"Wow, you can count to three! Congratulations!" Shikamaru said clapping sarcastically.

"Jerk."

"Cry baby"

"Lazy ass."

"Melodramatic woman."

"Asshole."

"Prep."

"Coward."

"Bitch."

"Get out Shikamaru Nara, before I make you. You drew the line. From now on, we are mortal enemies."

"Great, just the game I've been looking for." He said smiling; he walked away from the house.

"Idiot!" I yelled "That lazy ass jerk actually called me a bitch! I can't believe him! I can't believe I actually used to like him! That I slept with him!" I yelled.

"Hold up." Aito said "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Aito yelled.

"Not like that idiot, there was only one bed, and Fujiye made us."

"You encouraged that behaviour?" he said turning to Fujiye with wide eyes.

"Maybe…" she said whistling as she walked next to me.

"Gasp, you did!"

"I think he's gone crazy." Fujiye commented.

"I agree."

"C'mon, let's go out." Fujiye said to me.

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"I need to plot my revenge." I said with all seriousness.

"Hazuki." She wasn't impressed.

"Fine" I sighed "Let's go."

"Can I come?" Aito asked.

"No!" we both said

"Why?" he whined.

"Girls night, besides someone has to take care of the kids."

"I hate you." Aito said in baby talk.

"I hate you too." I said with the same tone, smiling.

We opened the door and walked down the steps, on a bench just in front of my property was a person sitting on it. We got a little closer…and well…

"Shit, he heard." I rolled my eyes.

"Yup, every word."

"Shikamaru, and Hazuki, be nice!" Fujiye begged.

"NO!" we both said in unison.

"What the hell happened to the two of you? The two of you have become such jerks to each other. Frankly, it's too annoying to have to deal with. One of you man up and be the bigger person. Stop being so childish!" she rubbed the bridge of her nose "C'mon Hazuki, let's go." She grabbed my arm and pulled me along side with her as we walked to the village.

"I can't believe you Hazuki, why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Everything, why would you say he was your mortal enemy? I can't see how you could say that to someone who you used to love."

"I never loved him."

"Hazuki, don't deny it, you loved him."

"Whatever, it's over now anyway."

"It could have stayed if you hadn't-"

"What? If I hadn't what? You're making it seem as if everything is my fault! That I'm the problematic child here. That I'm the whole reason Shikamaru and I are over. I was with him for months, he was the longest relationship that I've had in my life, and do you think it's easy for me to say we're mortal enemies? Do you think it's easy for me to just have to give up? I've been talked down upon for basically my whole life, that I'm just some simple tool. He was the one person that actually made me feel accepted, he was the reason I had friends. And after he left, I had nothing, I was a social outcast again, all of my 'friends' weren't actually my friends, when he left, so did they. Do you think it's easy to always hear how amazingly smart he is, and compared to him I'm an idiot? I almost gave up my life to save this damn village and now what am I? I'm merely a crumb on the road. Nothing more, nothing less, I'm the one who can be taking by any poor sole who is desperate for food. I'm through with it Fujiye, I'm done playing by his rules. If you think he's so great then why don't you move out and hang with everyone else. I would no longer be the one holding you back. I'm done with all the shit. You're either with me or your not, it's your choice." I walked ahead of her, leaving her in the dust created as I walked away. So much for girls' night.

"Hazuki. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." I sat down.

"I'm sorry Hazuki, for what Shikamaru has done to you."

"It's okay Choji, I should have expected it."

"I overheard you speaking with Fujiye…I kind of know how you feel. Everyone's always calling me fat, even if they don't say it out loud; I know that's what they're thinking. Ino constantly tells me that I need to lose weight, and maybe then a girl will like me. Shikamaru was always the one to tell me to not listen to her. He helped me fit in."

"I can totally see Ino saying that."

"But that's not what I called you over for. Shikamaru… how do I put this? He really liked you. Whenever the two of you'd get back from looking for your siblings. He would always come and tell me how it went, and about you. He really cared for you."

"Well that was in the past."

"But he still cares for you. After the two of you had the fight in public, and you said that from then on you two never knew each other, he came to find me. He told me about it, he said that he wished that he never said what he did. He didn't want to lose you."

"Look, Choji, I know where you're going with this. I'm not going to go crying to him to take me back. It's over between the two of us. You need to accept that."

"Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Accepted it?"

"Yeah, right after he called me a bitch. Although the prep was cutting it close. I mean do I even look like a prep?"

"No, Shikamaru would never call you a bitch, maybe moody, but never a bitch."

"Well he did. Right after he told me I was kicked off the team."

"You're what?"

"I'm off the team."

"You've got to be kidding me! But that means you're out of a job!"

"I'll find work, don't you worry."

"But will you be able to stay?"

"Yeah, I was born here, it's not like they could take my citizenship away."

"That's a relief."

"It was nice talking to you."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, why don't you come with me?"

"Really?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Okay. Where to?"

"It's a secret."

We walk to the 'secret place' which really isn't a secret; it was the place that the boys' had found. I thought it would be a good place to forget. To forget about the troubles of life, that like to so often creep up on us. Yeah, I'm weird, get over it.

"Here we are." I told him spreading my arms wide open.

"Why here?"

"I don't know. It's one of the few places that society isn't constantly peering at you every minute."

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

"Yeah, more so than before."

The two of us talked for a long while. Just friends catching up with each other, nothing more. Just talking. With no one to have to deal with (mainly a person whose name starts with the letter S)

"I should better get going, it's almost supper."

"You could come to my house, it's not that far, and besides, we have many mouths to feed, what's one more?"

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to decline. Mom's making my favourite!"

"Haha, okay, have fun!"

"You too! Bye!"

"Bye!" and with that we went our separate ways.

**~~~Mini Time Jump~~~**

"Hey, I'm back." I said, kicking my shoes off.

"Welcome back." Aito said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"Where's Fujiye?"

"In her room. She's been in there since she got back."

"Kay thanks." I walked to Fujiye's room.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, why not?" I opened the door to see boxes everywhere.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"As in you're moving out?"

"What else would it be?"

"Why?"

"Like you said, you're either with me or you're not. And I'm clearly not. Besides, I'm always hanging out with Shikamaru and Kiba, I'm never around anyway. Besides, Shika seems to be a better friend than you."

"So that's how it is huh? If you're so egger to leave, than why not move out tonight. I'll ship everything to your new place. But know that you will pay me back all the money you owe me, and you will pay for the shipping. And most of all, know that this will be the last thing I ever do to help you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Ugh!" I left her room slamming her door behind me.

"What now?"

"Nothing!" I went into my room and slammed the door.

"Well it's obviously something!" Aito said

"It's my turn isn't it?" Kousei asked.

"Yup."

"Great." He said unenthusiastically.

"Hey…Hazuki, can I come in?" I gave no answer.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." my door opened and Kousei walked in, he sat on the side of my bed.

"So…what happened this time?"

"My life sucks! Everything isn't going as it should! I hate it here!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do! First I lose my boyfriend, then I lose all my other 'friends', and now I'm losing my oldest 'friend', it's just not fair!"

"Who's leaving?"

"Fujiye! I spent hours with that damn ass paper work for her move, I paid for all the heating and all the food, and I was nice to her. And this is how I'm repaid? She decides I'm no longer 'worthy' of being her 'friend' so she's moving out so she can be friends with my mortal enemy that she's known for maybe a week compared to me whom she's know for years! It's just not fair! I keep on loosing things close to my heart, and it's starting to really hurt!"

"That's too bad. Sit up and stop crying." I sat up, but I didn't stop crying.

"It's going to be okay. You have Aito and everyone else here. There's no need to cry anymore."

"It's just not fair!" I said grabbing a hold of him crying. Kousei wrapped his arms around me and patted my back, comforting me. "Promise you won't leave!"

"I can't promise you that Hazuki."

"Why can't you?"

"Life might make me leave."

"But-But- oh never mind. Just go."

"Okay, if you say so." Kousei got up and left my room. I dropped my head in the pillow and screamed with all my might, kicking my legs around like a little kid having a temper tantrum. "It's not fair!" I said into my pillow as I screamed again, letting the stupid ass tears fall onto the pillow. Yeah, you can imagine I cried myself to sleep that night. Like I said before, this'll likely happen for weeks to come.

**~~~Mini Time Jump~~~**

"Hazuki, I'm leaving." Fujiye said on the other side of the door.

"Good rhythms!" I muttered to myself.

"I guess this is bye?" I gave no answer.

"Won't you see me off?" Again, I did answer.

"Okay then. Have it that way. Bye." I could hear her leave by the clicking of her delicate shoes as she left my house for once and for all.

"Hazuki, I'm coming in." Aito said from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To talk."

"About what?"

"It's your birthday. I was wondering what you want to do for it."

"Don't bother; I don't like celebrating my birthday."

"Why?"

"I never really had someone to celebrate it with before; I'm used to not celebrating it."

"But-"

"Seriously, Aito, besides, the people I'd want to celebrate it with have already walked out of my life."

"I'm still here!"

"Besides you Aito."

"Can we get you presents and celebrate it as a family?"

"But you're not my family."

"I'm close enough! You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I'm fine with the family idea."

"Great! I'll start getting ready." He said happily.

"Hazuki?"

"What Kousei?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Okay." I got up off my bed and opened the door to my bedroom. Kousei was waiting for me at the front door.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"When am I not?"

"Yeah…Let's just go." Kousei said scratching his head.

We walked down the streets, it's mid-day and the sun is shinning as it does every other day. Laughing, something I never really thought I would be able to experience with him, I never knew that after all of this time apart, that it would be so easy to get to a point like this, to show the other their true self.

"So….Hazuki, it's your birthday today isn't it?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Well I have a little present for you."

"What?"

"Oh, just this." Kousei's face grew dark, he drew his sword and I could have sworn the skies turned dark.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're going to kill me."

"Bingo Baby!"

"Why today?"

"Why any other day? It's more memorable this way."

"What, that I die on the same day I was given life?"

"Ummm. Yeah." Kousei came towards me, his sword in hand, coming straight for me.

"Nice try." I said smiling cockily. I moved out of the way of his sword, enabling…you guessed it, Black Hawk.

"What? How did you?"

"I've been working with Aito."

"That damn rat!"

"If I can't get you, then I'll get everyone else." He smiled evilly, reminding me of farther.

"No!" he was heading to the village. "NO!" I flew, yes flew, I used my charka, a little trick I learnt from the moon village*.

"Stop it Kousei!" I screamed; my voiced masked with a hawk's cry.

"Why Hazuki? Why help the people who hate you?"

"Because, Kousei, there was a time when they helped me. This is my village, and I'm more than willing to give up my life if it means this village is safe."

"Since when have you cared about a stupid village like this one?"

"It isn't stupid!" my hawk voice cried "And since it gave me a reason to."

"Yeah, I'm still going to kill them!" He built up his charka, transferring part of it to his sword, and then, he lunged, at the people, at the people of the village.

"NO!" my hawk voice cried.

"How is that possible?"

"What?"

"You're charka is covering everyone."

"Maybe it's something that you lack."

"Nah, I think it's because you're a sucker for these people."

"Idiotic brother."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you an idiot." I said bluntly.

"Dude, no, just, no."

"What? Afraid to kill your little sister?"

"No, I just want to see how fun it'll be."

"What got into you? When did you turn into Mother and Farther?"

"It's in our blood Hazuki, it's our families fate. I was meant to betray you. Personally, I think what the parents are doing is genius!"

"You're sick. How did you become this way?"

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"You fought the parents didn't you?"

"Maybe…"he sang.

"Idiot! I can't believe you! After everything! After everything we've had to go through in our lives, all the searching for you, just time wasted! C'mon, enable your black hawk."

"Can't, don't have it. You're the only one in our clan left who has it. I guess that means you're 'special', but not for much longer." He lunged again, and again, and again. My charka walls starting to fail, it's taking too much energy to keep the people safe. But I can't give up.

"You're tired." Kousei smiled cockily. "How fun!"

"Shut up!" control anger, control your anger Hazuki.

"Wanna know why I chose your birthday to attack?" Calm down Hazuki, calm down."It was because that's how Hisaye died, and you were the one who allowed it. She's gone, and she was killed on her birthday, just like you will. It's it wonderful? The two of you reunited on your birthday, oh I love this!"

"Shut up! Why did you turn to the dark side?"

"They had cookies! C'mon Hazuki! Attack! Embrace Black Hawk, become the Black Hawk. Make your eyes see only darkness, see only your prey!"

"Enough!" my eyes fall into the darkness of the Black Hawk's embrace, my eye focused on one thing and on thing only. My prey.

"Tsk Tsk So little self control!" Kousei yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I attacked, and attacked, and attacked. Three clean cut hits.

"Good!" Kousei clapped sarcastically.

"Get away from this place!" I yelled

"Nah, I like fighting here." I lunged again, and so did Kousei. At the same moment we hit each other, his sword through my body, blood dripping off of the blade of the sword. My kunai in his back, my hand in the open wound I created.

"Got you!" I smiled. I dropped to the ground. My eyes returning to their natural state. My vision blurred.

"Looks like I got you worse! So long Hazuki. Say hi to Hisaye to me!" Kousei smiled as he slowly pulled out the sword. My charka protecting the people ceased. My vision blurred, until I fell into a never ending darkness.

"Hazuki! No!" a familiar voice cried. "We have to get her some treatment and quick!" The person yelled "Hurry! Don't die Hazuki, please don't die! I have so much to tell you, you can't die before I tell you!" the person cried.

"Hazuki?"

"Hisaye?"

"Long time no see."

**~~~Side Note~~~**

** THIS IS NOT THE END, KNOW THAT NOW! So I kinda really had to write this. And I promise this will be the last one before my exams. It's long, so it makes up for all the shorter chapters. And no, I didn't edit this, it's almost 3 in the morning and I really don't care to look over it. Besides, both ways I'd miss something anyway. **

***I think it was that one, I can't really remember, it's been awhile since I watched that part and I really don't feel like researching it right now, or really ever. Okay, so yeah, this is the next chapter….okay, this is getting awkward. Later!**


	32. Chapter 32: Don't Tell Me What To Do

_**Ending Recap from last chapter**_

"Got you!" I smiled. I dropped to the ground. My eyes returning to their natural state. My vision blurred.

"Looks like I got you worse! So long Hazuki. Say hi to Hisaye to me!" Kousei smiled as he slowly pulled out the sword. My charka protecting the people ceased. My vision blurred, until I fell into a never ending darkness.

"Hazuki! No!" a familiar voice cried. "We have to get her some treatment and quick!" The person yelled "Hurry! Don't die Hazuki, please don't die! I have so much to tell you, you can't die before I tell you!" the person cried.

"Hazuki?"

"Hisaye?"

"Long time no see."

**~~~and now back to the next chapter~~**

"It's been awhile." I say to Hisaye.

"Many years."

"Why are you still here?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Why haven't you passed on? Why is it you remain in the bridge between immortality and mortality?"

"Death would not carry me any future until I resolved all that was needed to be resolved." She replied.

"And what haven't you resolved?"

"The reason I died."

"It's simple enough the idiot killed you."

"No Hazuki it isn't. Sasuke was nice."

"_Was_ nice, isn't anymore. Don't joke with me. Not after all these years."

"I'm not. He didn't mean to kill me Hazuki. And because of you he is in pain. Every year he comes and talks to me. He risks his life to talk to my dead body. Why would he do that if he meant to kill me? Answer me that Hazuki."

"Since when did you become so mature?"

"Being on the bridge plane can make your thoughts stir. Just as you grew up so did I. Only I grew up alone."

"You're way too formal. What happened to my little Hisaye that was so care free? The one constantly making herself look crazy by dancing weirdly down the roads?"

"You loved those dances Hazuki. Don't deny it!" she said with a smile. Hisaye, I'm actually talking to her. For years I've had a one sided conversation, and now as I myself live on the bridge between the two worlds I get to talk to her and she'll actually reply.

"There she is." I said knocking on her head.

"Okay, I don't miss that." She said pushing my arm away.

"Face it you missed my annoyance."

"Hazuki in all seriousness, Sasuke didn't mean to kill me."

"How? How is it even possible for someone as cold hearted as 'it' kill you on accident?"

"Don't give me that shit. You know he's nice."

"Only to the people he wants to be. And that's not that many. He was a total jerk at first!"

"Well you were a total bitch!"

"Who taught you to swear?"

"I picked it up from you and Sasuke, and oddly enough Shikamaru."

"What?" I ask sitting down, she follows doing the same as me.

"He told me not to tell you."

"Yeah but I'm dead now, so it doesn't matter."

"I'm still not going to tell you."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon you know you want to!" I said nudging her.

"Hazuki!" she snapped annoyed.

"C'mon it's not like he'd know! God, why have you become so pissy?"

"Because! I've been exiled here! I've stayed here since the day of my death waiting for you! Waiting to tell you to finally forgive Sasuke! It's not his fault! If anyone's it was mine for being so damn careless! I let my guard down; I accidentally jumped in front of him on a whim. Stop blaming him! He's really hurt! And you aren't helping one bit!" she yelled annoyed.

"So after all this time, the only things you want to talk about are Sasuke other shit, as well as argue! I can't believe you Hisaye!"

"You can't believe me! I can't believe you. As stubborn as you are, why can't you forgive him? Promise me one thing. Just one Hazuki."

"What?"

"Forgive him, so I can move onward."

"Fine." I said unwillingly, yeah, I'm not keeping to my word, I still hold grudges, for many, many, many years to come. _Damn it Hazuki, why were you so careless? After so much you just leave, you better not become a vegetable! Wake up! You're so troublesome! _

"Hazuki?" Hisaye asked.

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, there's just a buzzing in my ear."

"Someone's talking to you aren't they?"

"Excuse me?"

"The buzzing. It's someone's voice."

"How…?"

"I've been here a looooong time. I know these things. Do you know who it is?"

"No one's talking to me I swear! I'm not crazy?"

"Are you sure? It's in our blood. Have you met our parents?"

"Shut it."

"By the way it isn't crazy when you hear voices here. People on the living plane, this is how I always hear you. Like a little buzzing sound. It's the norm here."

"It's creepy."

"It is isn't it?" '_Oi! Hazuki you better wake up! Akamaru attack!' 'Dude that's not working'. 'Yeah and it's just getting Hazuki full of dog spit.' _Damn buzzing!

"Do you know who's talking?"

"Not a clue."

"Hazuki…you're become transparent."

"What? AHHH I am? What do I do? What do I do? Hisaye what do I do?" I started to panic.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You live here!"

"It's never happened to me!"

"So I'm just a freak of nature?"

"Pre much. Then again when are you not?"

"Really? This isn't the time to be joking! It's the time to be freaking out!"

"Hahaha no, I think it's time for laughing. Hey you don't have any legs!"

"What?" _Hazuki, Hazuki, Hazuki, Hazuki, Hazuki_

"This is so fun!"

"So not funny Hiaye!"

"Your right, it's hilarious! I think this means that you are going back to the living plain. It was nice talking with you again. And remember; listen to what people have to say. Don't just think about yourself and what you've been through consider them too?"

"So long." I hugged her "be good."

"When am I not?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"…No." I waved goodbye.

Blackness surrounds me. Not light or faces of friends. Darkness. How many sub levels to death are there anyway? Hisaye, after everything, I wasn't able to come to ends with her. Ugh, bad Hazuki!

"_Hazuki. Everyone's gone. I'm not leaving. Not ever again. You are seriously a troublesome woman to have to deal with." _Shut up…whoever you are. Why is it I never know who's talking when I come to this state? My head is killing me! The raging pain ricocheting off of the sides of my head. And my chest doesn't feel too swell either. Feels as if someone carved my heart out and replaced it with acid. So not comfortable.

"_Hazuki just wake up already would you?"_ the voice said again. I'd love to, I truly would, but I don't know how to. I _used_ to be so strong. I _used_ to be so strong. What happened? Why did I get so bad? I hadn't been touched; I didn't have the battle scars, not until I came here. As soon as my parents came. As soon as I met Shikamaru, as soon as I let my guard down, I got the battle scars, both physically and emotionally. I truly don't want to be. I was the best when I was at my worst. And now that I'm better, my skill is so much worse.

Ugh, the light is shinning through my eyelids. Wait, light is shinning through my eyelids? I open my eyes, to see id it was my imagination, or if it was just my imagination. Yeah, it wasn't my imagination.

"Ugh, it's so bright." I mumble to myself. I look to the chairs that sit near the hospital bed. Shikamaru was there; his head was in his hands rubbing them back and forth. He looks stressed. Kiba and Fujiye is here, Kiba's arm around Fujiye. I'm surprised, of all the people to be here, are the ones who betrayed me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Hazuki! Thank god you're okay. How are you feeling?" Fujiye asked getting up and coming towards my hospital bed.

"Don't touch me."

"Hazuki…?" her eyebrows creased.

"Hazuki, I'm so glad you're okay! I need to tell you something, it's really important." Shikamaru said to me.

"What is it?" I asked coldly.

"Could you guys leave?" Shikamru asked. They got up and left. "Hazuki, about the whole, you know…that we will be mortal enemies. I don't want that Hazuki. I don't want us to be apart. When you almost died...I…I thought of what it would be in the world without you. And I couldn't deal with it; I could never imagine a life without you. Especially after everything we've been through together."

"Shikamaru if you're trying to get back together with me, it's not going to work. I'm not just going to take you back. You have no idea what I've been through because of you. It's going to take awhile for me to trust you again. It's going to take a lot of time for me to trust you to the state I had. If we ever we're to get back together, it would start from the very beginning. Now please get out I have a headache." Shikamaru bit his lower lip, nodded, and left me.

"Well that was rather harsh."

"Seriously Aito, you listened in? Again."

"It's my speciality, what can I say?"

"Why are you here?"

"To check up on you. See how you're doing. You know things people do when their friends get hurt."

"Well you saw, so now you leave."

"Not so fast."

"Aito, I really don't have the patience right now."

"Well gain some. Cause I aint done yet."

"Hurry it up then."

"That doesn't sound like patience."

"That's because it's not."

"Well just listen. Shikamaru-"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hear about Shikamaru. I don't want to hear about anything about him. At all. Now get out already." I said to him harshly.

"Fine. I'll leave. But I will tell you. One of these days I'll get you to listen."

"I doubt that."

"So do I. But it's worth a try."

**~~~Mini time jump (3 months after Hazuki is released from the hospital)~~**

"You're already packing?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I just thought that… I don't know, you'd wait." Aito said while sitting on the couch.

"Yes well…I'm not just going to be sitting here while a sibling of mine is out there, in danger."

"But what about Shikamaru?"

"What about him? We're friends, that's all."

"Well he definitely wants to be more than _just friends_; you can see it in his eyes. Why don't you give him another chance?"

"Because he has to earn my trust back. It took me a month for me to tolerate him in the same room…him being in my stupid hospital room _all the time_ ticked me off enough as it was. Another month for me to actually talk to him on my own free will. And another month for us to become friends, and not close ones at that. I'm not the girl to go crying back to a guy saying 'Please please take me back! I can't live without you! Take me back, oh please take me back!' I'm not that time of girl."

"No. But you spent a lot of time together. He was likely your longest relationship ever too. You can't really be over him that quickly. Not that I have anything against you being totally over him, which would be like a dream come true."

"Well no I'm not totally over him. But I don't like him as much as I did before because of what was said. Everyone is saying he never meant to say the things he did. But I want to hear it from him. Not through messengers."

"So you still going on the road alone?"

"Why would I go with someone?"

"I don't know; protection?"

"I don't need protection. I can fight well enough to defend myself."

"Yeah, but it's always safer as a group. You never know who'll show up."

"You're not invited Aito."

"Damn it!"

"Bye Aito."

"Be safe."

"I'll try." I leave the house with my bag. Make my way to the main gate and leave the Hidden Village behind me once again. This time, without Shikamaru.

**~~~Side note~~~**

**So I've finished exams! I'll likely be writing a whole lot more, and I may even finish this fanfiction this summer! Both ways I'm happy and sad about that. I'll likely be editing the story this summer if I've finished writing the story. Both ways I will be writing this summer. That's about all. I might take awhile to update seeing as I might write more than I normally do. Or extra chapters before I update one that I've already finished. **


	33. Chapter 33: Who Invited You?

Everything is different. I swear I'm going to go crazy by myself. I really have no idea how I managed it when I was all 'Black Hawk, must destroy all in sight!', then again, I think I might have gone a little insane back then.

"Hey Hazuki."

"Hey Shikamaru…" wait… "Ahhhh! What the hell! Damn it Shikamaru you scared me! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saw you leaving. Thought I'd tag along."

"Wouldn't it be too much energy to follow me?"

"Well, let's just say following you has its perks."

"Doubt it. Why are you really here?"

"I don't know. Cause you've never gone searching for them alone. I've helped in the past, I could help now."

"Yeah but that was before you annoyed the hell out of me."

"You find me annoying?"

"Sort of, I mean you were in my hospital room the whole time I was there."

"Well…"

"And now you've become all stalker boy on me. Really, Shikamaru is there anything you don't know how to do?"

"I don't know how to get you to like me."

"Wow; that was cheesy."

"I know, what's happening to me?"

"Don't know." And then there was silence. Not the comfortable type either. We just walked, and walked, and walked. Until it was dark and we had to stop. I don't want him here. But it's not like I can tell him to get lost. We are already a day into the travels. It is cruel of me (not that I'm not capable of that), it wouldn't be nice. Besides, if I can tolerate him when I'm recovering from almost being killed, how bad will a couple more months be? We set up camp, ate, and went to sleep. Nothing to it. We didn't really speak to each other though, only when we were asking what we should do with something.

* * *

"Shikamaru get up. It's time to go now."

"Ugh, five more minutes!"

"No; now!" I ordered. I kicked him, making him turn over. "I could just have left you behind. You're lucky I'm even waking you up." I roll my eyes, not that he'd be able to see it.

"I hate you."

"Oh, how will I ever live with that?" I teased.

"You're mean."

"I know. Now get up." Slowly Shikamaru brought himself up to his feet. About ten minutes later, we were ready to go, everything packed. Shikamaru, still slowly waking up. Although I have to say, having the sun shine through a huge gab in the trees so that it is right in his face, helps a lot.

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to follow you Hazuki."

"Yeah, I don't know what you were thinking. And you said you were smart."

"Hey, I am."

"Yeah, but you're lazy."

"You are too."

"Not nearly as lazy as you are."

"Well…"

"You don't have a come back, do you?"

"Not a good one at least."

"I win. Again." Shikamaru just stared at me.

"I missed you Hazuki." Shikamaru said, staring in front of him. His jaw clenched.

"What did you just say?"

"I missed you."

"Why?"

"I really have no idea. You're so troublesome!"

"Gee, thanks."

"With all kidding aside Hazuki, I know you don't trust me. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you trust me anymore?"

"You really want to get into this?"

"Yeah."

"Your head will be chewed off by me. Just so you know."

"I'm willing to take all the heat you can dish."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

"I don't trust you because of what you said. When we came back, we had a fight. I had a gut feeling, which by the way turned out to be right. Anyway, it was such a stupid thing to argue about, but you decided it was the best time to argue, to say the things you said. To put it bluntly, break up with me over my gut feeling and my worry for my family. Wouldn't you have worried if it were your family? Don't you think I would have followed you if it were to happen to you? With no arugments, if I liked you, or rather if I trusted you, wouldn't I have said 'go for it! After all it's your family'.

After the first fight, everything just became so much worse. The fighting, the physical fighting, I could have killed you Shikamaru. I could have killed myself. Over stupid little fights. Ones that became larger. Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering you put me through? How much torture, not only I, but my family went through? It was not only because of what you did, but my lack of actually accepting it. My family, they'd gotten to know you. Hell they loved having you around, and so did I. But after what you said, after you said that you wished you'd never known me that we'd never met. That tore me apart. Seeing you everywhere on the streets, and not have you say hi to me. Without even a simple glance, you killed me Shikamaru.

And I'm not the type of girl who goes crying back, and you know that. So I lived with it. I lived with the betrayal, with my family going against me, and my best friend. I was alone. And it was all because of you." I never took my gaze off of the dirt road "I hated it, I really did. And then, people would come and tell me you didn't mean it, that you were sorry, I just couldn't accept it, because it wasn't you who was saying it. It wasn't _you_ who was saying it Shikamaru, and besides it's not like you to go back on your word. I wasn't sure what to believe. Not after everything we had said to each other. _You have no idea what you put me through. _I, I just didn't know what to do. I can't believe I'm going to be saying this, but…I….lo-nope, not going to say it. That's all I guess. I wanted to hear the apology from you; I wanted to hear that you didn't mean to from your mouth, not someone else's."

"You loved me?" Shikamaru said cockily, smiling.

"I never said that."

"No, but you were about to."

"No, I really wasn't."

"Fine, have it your way then. But, Hazuki, I told them to tell you that. Because you wouldn't even go near me, you wouldn't even hear me out. I had no other choice.-"

"Yes you did! You could have gotten through my stubbornness, besides, you've done it before."

"Well it wasn't that easy. I mean, have you ever tried to get through to your stubbornness when you are all pissy? Trust me, it isn't pretty."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"I'm sorry Hazuki. I'm sorry about everything. I was stupid."

"Yes, you really were."

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Nope, not that I can think of."

"Really Hazuki? Do you have to be like that?"

"Yeah, I do." I said coldly, not trying to have the same teasing voice as before.

"You're so troublesome."

"I get the point, you can stop saying that." I said, growing more annoyed by the second.

"Fine, I'll just shut up then." I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes.

"Good plan." And again, an uncomfortable silence grew between us. We walked a great distance before anyone talked, and to be truthful, I thought Shikamaru would have been the first to talk.

"Thanks Shikamaru."

"For what?"

"For coming with me. I think I would have gone crazy without someone here."

"I heard Aito offered."

"Don't, he isn't good with the whole 'walk for three or more days' he tends to stay in one place for as long as he can."

"But he followed you."

"When?"

"Really Hazuki? When did you become so stupid? He followed you when you were known as the grim reaper's daughter; he wrote a book about it."

"Right…and I'm not stupid."

"You shot him down didn't you?"

"Well yeah, after all he wasn't you." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Wouldn't have been able to tolerate me. Don't think you're special."

"Gee, we'd hate for that to happen."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Stop swearing to my little sister when you visit her grave."

"What? How did yo- oh, you must have gone to the plain of the dead, when you…died."

"What? This is new to me. I died?" I almost yelled.

"Only for a couple of minutes."

"It felt like hours though."

"Time is different in different places."

"Yeah I've noticed."

"No need to snap at me. God what's happened to you?" Not much, just on the monthly cycle, not like I could tell _you_ that.

"Don't worry about it, it's a girl thing." He nodded, he knows. Out of all the guys, why'd I have to find the smart one?

"This looks like a good place to set up." Before I had even realized it, it was already dark. We had to stop. We took everything out that was needed. We ate. Shikamaru took the first watch. Then, well you can guess what happened then.

"Shikamau. Come here!" I yell out.

"Why?"

"Don't question, just come here!" I bark.

"What? What is that?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well I know one thing. That's _not_ human."


	34. Chapter 34: What is That!

"Shikamau. Come here!" I yell out.

"Why?"

"Don't question, just come here!" I bark.

"What? What is that?"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"Well I know one thing. That's not human."

"Kind of guessed that on my own. Thanks for the input though."

"You called me over, remember?" I glared at him best I could. The thing in front of us slowly came closer. I could only at first make out a small portion of this thing, but now, as I look closer, it is so much larger than I first thought. It was just short of the tallest tree in the forest. And it didn't look friendly.

"What the hell is that?"

"It looks like, a leg. A leg to a spider." I looked at Shikamaru, my eyes wide in fear.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, that's not possible! That's a leg, a frigging leg! If that's a spider, I'm running in the opposite direction." I said very quickly.

"Well what else does it look like? A chicken?"

"Shikamaru, this really isn't the time, you know I'm deadly afraid of spiders."

"C'mon, you'd do the same to me."

"Only you aren't afraid of anything."

"Not that you know of. It moved closer."

"What? Ah, okay so I'm just going to run this way." Before I could he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't run, it's likely only a trick of the light."

"I-I d-don't t-think i-it i-is!" I pointed in the direction of the inhuman thing that stood not far from of us.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a spider, a frigging giant spider! And you are keeping me from running away!" I try pulling away from his grasp, didn't work very well. The spider walked, and the ground shook (it's to be expected really, it's a giant spider after all!)

"How is that even possible? For a bug to be that big!" I almost yell, still trying to get away.

"Actually it's not a bug, it's an arachnid."

"Thank you captain obvious!" the spider kept on walking, both Shikamaru and I fell to the ground. The shock made me unable to move. This spider was HUGE, not like a little pebble, but giant. Not fit in your hand type, like destroy you in one stomp kind of big.

"Hey Hazuki."

"Akane!" she jumped off of the spider.

"Explain."

"He's my pet." I looked at her, unimpressed.

"How could something that big, be a pet?" Shikamaru asked, I was about to ask that. He so took my thunder.

"I never said it would fit in a house." She replied coldly.

"Why are you even here? And can you get rid of it!"

"Why do you want to get rid of him? He's cute!"

"That _thing_ isn't cute. It's hairy and has too many eyes."

"Hazuki, what do you have against spiders?"

"They scare me to death!" I said pointing out the obvious.

"Seriously, she made me switch sleeping bags because there was a spider the size of a small pebble. She freaked. Ow! Ow, Hazuki you're hurting my hand!"

"Just get that thing out of here!" I screamed to her. She got rid of it (thank god, if she had kept it much longer I think I would have fainted.)

"Hazuki, loosen your grip!" I looked down to see my hand squeezing Shikamaru's, to the point where his circulation was being cut off. I let go of his hand, I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"Why are you here? Is someone else with you? We're two days into a journey, how did you find us. Explain!"

"No, no one else is with me. I was riding a giant spider, remember? They tend to have large strides. I'm here to tell you that Fujiye has sort of taken over the house."

"What?" I asked unimpressed at the news, at all of the news "Who let her in?"

"The boys."

"Get her out of my house."

"But she's fine, she's just helping out."

"Then why'd you come here other than to piss me off and almost kill me from fear?"

"They are being crazy, and Fujiye told me to tell you to forgive her already."

"Just go home. The normal way this time. No giant spider. Scoot." She turned around and so did we, we started to walk in different directions.

"You are acting more like a mother every time I see you."

"Well you haven't seen me for awhile, or talked to me in that case."

"Okay, enough with making me feel bad."

"When else can I make you feel bad?"

"Why'd I even follow?"

"Hey, that's your fault, not mine. Feel free to go back any time you want."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer."

"Go home Akane, stop following us." I said without even having to turn around.

"Fine, but when you get back we need to have a serious talk."

* * *

"I can't believe I actually stayed."

"Enough with that debating. We have a day and a half before we reach or destination, it's a little late now to turn back."

"So troublesome. Just go to sleep," I glare at him "it was only a suggestion!"

"You're learning! Good boy!"

"I'm not a dog."

"No, but you may as well be."

"Just- just go to sleep already!" he rested his head on his pillow. It reminds me of before, when I had 'stolen' his sleeping bag because of the spider. His hair no longer in the neat pony tail at the top of his head. Instead, his hair has fallen onto his pillow. His face now buried in the pillow. He's sleeping on his stomach, or attempting to at least. He was never the one to sleep like that. He always had to be on his back or side.

"You know, if you sleep on your back you can see the stars through the trees." He shifted in his sleeping bag so he was on his back. Looked over at me and smiled. I returned the smile, and then rolled onto my stomach, what the hell might as well see what it's like.

"It isn't comfortable is it?" Shikamaru asks.

"Nope, not one bit. I think I'll just stick with sleeping on my side or back."

* * *

"Get up."

"I don't want to!"

"C'mon Hazuki, get up."

"Look here mister; I didn't get any sleep last night. That stupid giant spider gave me nightmares. I got ten minutes of sleep tops. So if you don't want to get on my bad side, I suggest you let me sleep for a few minutes." I bring my pillow over my head.

"Fine, five minutes. That's all."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Spiders, huh?"

"Will you get off that topic already? I have arachnophobia, you know that."

"Yeah I do, but I never thought it would be as bad as it is."

"Well it is. Get over it."

"Here."

"What's this?" I ask, taking a small box from his hand.

"A gift."

"Why are you giving me a gift?"

"It was for your birthday, but after we had the fight I couldn't really give it to you."

"So you thought now, when I'm grumpy because of lack of sleep would be the best time to give it to me?"

"Well when else am I supposed to give it to you?"

"How should I know?"

"My point exactly."

"Don't get all smart with me, not now at least."

"If you don't want it you can give it back."

"To late to take it back, it's already in my hand." I put the small box in my backpack. "Thanks." He nodded his head.

* * *

**Side note**

**Okay, so this is the next chapter if you haven't already realized. I mean no discrimination to people who sleep on their stomachs, because I used to, I mean no harm to anyone about their position they sleep in. I finally figured out the line break thing! I am very happy about this! I will also try to find the time to edit the story this summer. I'll fix things that need fixing and maybe add some things (like the line break!) **


	35. Chapter 35: Everything Is On The Line

"You cold?"

"Nope, the fire is warm enough." I reply to Shikamaru.

"We should get to the Sand Village by lunch time tomorrow."

"Yeah, might as well get some sleep while we still can."

"Hazuki."

"What?"

"How do you know where Kako is?"

"I don't. It's just a theory I have. I'll take first watch."

"Okay. Wake me up when it's my turn."

"Will do. Goodnight." I grabbed my bag and took out the box Shikamaru had given me earlier. I opened it and saw two things. One was the necklace I had thrown onto the ground. The one I had missed so much. The other, well that was a little different. It was the necklace Shikamaru had told me about. The one that was said to grant luck.

"I thought you needed it more than I did." He said from his position on the dirt ground.

"Thanks." The night was a little cold. We were at the area where the grassland turns to sand. Almost there. I will stop at nothing to find Kako. My sources told me she should be in the Sand Village. Let's just hope the information is right. Or it'll be a chase all over again.

* * *

"Everything's packed?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's go." Shikamaru replied.

"So Kako is supposed to be in the Sand Village?"

"That's what I've heard. But I can't be sure. If it's like anything that's happened in the past with Kousei, she may not even be here."

* * *

"Reason for being here?" the guard asked. Crap, totally forgot about that.

"They're here for a little visit. Let them in." Temari said standing her classic stance.

"Thanks Temari." I say to her as we walk away from the entrance.

"No problem. C'mon." she motioned us to follow her and we did. "So why are you here?" she asks.

"Looking for Kako." Shikamaru replied.

"Who's that?"

"My little sister."

"Ah, still on that?"

"Only one sibling left."

"How are you going to take care of nine kids?"

"I have no idea."

"You're going to have no life."

"Yeah. I don't know what I got myself into."

"Maybe Shika here will help you out."

"You kidding me? She still hates me."

"Hate? What? What happened to you two?" she asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Well I don't _hate _him. I just haven't forgiven him yet."

"What did you do wrong Shika?"

"Why is it always my fault?"

"It's always the guy's fault; you should know that by now."

"Because that's such common knowledge." He said sarcastically.

"So what's the story?"

"Should you tell her, or should I?" I ask him.

"Go ahead." I told her the story, leaving unimportant bits out.

"Shika, you screwed up."

"I know. Trust me; I've been paying for it ever since then."

"So you guys will be staying with me and everyone else." She didn't even ask, she told us. But it's not like I was about to complain.

"By the way. Ino's here."

"Why?"

"She came on a mission."

"Of course; how silly of me" I whisper under my breath.

* * *

"Excuse me; ma'am but there is something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"My team just returned from a mission, and on our way back we saw a couple who seemed to be coming in our direction. And…"

"And what?"

"We heard them saying something about coming here, they were talking about plans."

"Plans for what?"

"For an attack."

"How far away are they?"

"About a day away. This isn't the first time that fellow ninja had seen them. Others have told us that they think they also saw the same couple."

"What do they look like?" I intervened.

"Pardon?" The ninja ask taken off guard.

"This couple, what do they look like?"

"Well, one looks similar to you." The ninja said pointing to me. This doesn't sound good.

"Did they have a mark on their shoulders?"

"Yes."

"Get the village prepared for an attack." I say.

"Excuse me, but you're not from here. I don't take orders from you."

"You don't understand." Ino told him.

"What don't I understand?"

"They're my parents. You said someone else saw them two days ago?"

"Yes, and we saw them yesterday."

"They'll be here by tomorrow."

"What?" Temari questioned.

"They take three days for rest. Three days to prepare their attack plan. So, they'll be here by tomorrow."

"This makes no sense."

"Just listen. They attacked the Leaf Village many months ago. We had three days to prepare, three days and we still weren't prepared enough. If they are coming tomorrow, all able bodied ninja have to be here. Everyone else has to go to into someplace safe."

"What? No, they seem completely harmless, they're just two people. What can they do?"

"Look, they are _my _parents. They almost killed me."

"You could just be making that up."

"She's not." Temari and Shikamaru both said.

"She almost died trying to save the Leaf Village. Her mother almost killed her. You can't take them lightly. We had three days to prepare, but if she's right, and you don't listen to her. A lot of people could die."

"Remember when some people went over to the Leaf Village to help them re-build their village many months ago?"

"Yeah."

"That was what happened with just two people who made that much damage. That was her parents." Shikamaru told the ninja who had come to report.

"We might as well get everyone here. Just to be prepared." Temari told the ninja "Hazuki, will you tell everyone about them. Let's just hope you're right."

* * *

I gave the 'they expect everything' speech, just like I had before hand when the Leaf Village was to be attacked. It's obvious that some don't believe me. After all I'm from a different Village, not everyone loves people from different villages. That may just be a huge downfall for this fight.

"Are the two of you going to fight along side?"

"Why wouldn't we? This is just as much our fight as it is yours." I replied to the ninja that had questioned me before.

"You should get some rest. We have to be prepared for tomorrow."

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Why would I? You came here telling us we're all going to die. Why would I trust you?" he replied with a harsh tone.

"You are one hard person to please." I say crossing my arms.

"Well I don't give into little mind games like _yours_ very easily." This person ticks me off!

"Both ways, if I'm right, we _have_ to work together, for the sake of the village."

"I will. I'm just wary about how much you will do for the village."

"I'm apart of this village just as much as you."

"How? You're from the Leaf Village!"

"I have a citizenship for here!"

"How is that even possible?"

"It's my past. Something I don't have to tell you."

"Why am I even talking to you? I'm out of here." He left and I went to the room I was assigned to. Got changed, and placed my head on the pillow.

* * *

"Is everyone here?"

"All but a handful that is protecting the children and the other citizens."

"Good."

"You scared?"

"It's our job not to be."

* * *

"They're just on the outskirts!" Someone called out.

"Told you so." I told the male ninja who had been doubting me (I would have done the same if someone had come to my village and told me the same thing).

"Don't be a smart alec."

"Hate to say I told you so. But, I told you so."

"Look, there are more important things to be worrying about. Like, say, defending the people of this village!"

"I guess, this is my queue to get lost and save this place." He opened his mouth but I had left before I could have heard what he said.

"Hey Mother, hello Father."

"Hazuki, my dear. Why are you here?"

"Thought I'd drop by. You know, see the sights."

"Get out of our way Hazuki."

"Hm, let me think about that…nah! Oh, I found Kousei. He's just as crazy as you are. Tried to kill me too! You would be so proud."

"Oh, I am very proud! Now, now deary, time for you to move." My mother took her arm to push me aside.

"I don't think so." I caught her arm "not this time. You don't get into this village. You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore."

"Ohh, look who's got her bitch on!" my farther yelled behind my mother. Crossing his arms.

"How's that fellow? The one who kissed you." My mother asks.

"That's something you're never going to hear about." _Enough stalling. Time for an attack, _Ino said through mind transfer, _yeah yeah, I know!_

**~~Meanwhile where Ino stays hidden with others**

"Ahh! Oh god! Her mind…"

"What about it?" Shikaramaru asks

"She-she's so troubled. Her subconscious was fighting me as soon as I got there. Her memories. They're horrible. She's hiding more about her past then she's told us about. More than she's willing to tell us as well. Her mind, it's terrifying." She shuttered at Hazuki's memories.

**~~Back to Hazuki**

I signalled others to take on my father outside of the village, trying to get him as far away from the village as possible. While I took care of my mother. I have to kill her this time. No if, I have to end this, _now_.

"You're nothing. Everything that happens to this village will be your fault. It will be because you weren't strong enough, because you weren't good enough. You _can't_ save them. You can't even save yourself." My mother said

"Get out of my head!" I told her coldly.

"See, this is your problem. This is your fault. Everything here. Everything your father and I stand for; it's your entire fault. You can't stop us. You were lucky the last time. But you won't prevail this time. You will be ended. Gone forever. Although, from what I've heard, you're apart of the walking dead. How's that possible? Hn? I almost killed you. I know I was almost killed by you. You killed your sibling. Both of them. The reason Hisaye is dead is because of you. It's your fault she's dead." She went from one point to another.

"I said, get out of my brain!" I yelled, my hands holding my head, trying to get her out. She found my weakness, and she's stomping all over it.

"You're brothers and sisters are dead. Every single one of them. You left the Leaf Village, you left your siblings all alone. You left them weak. You're all alone. All alone. All alone." She sang.

"Get out!" I yelled. Dropping to my knees my hands still on my head.

"I'm going to kill you. Just like I killed everyone else. Oh Hazuki, you don't know anything about your family! Nothing at all. You claim to 'save' them, but have you ever asked if that's what they wanted? No, because you're too head strung. You think you're the best. The most beautiful, the strongest there is. The smartest there is."

"That's where you're wrong mother. I have asked them. I gave them the choice. I don't think I'm the best, not anymore. I don't think I'm the most beautiful. I have to look so much like you. I don't like my face, I don't like my body. I'm self conscious. I don't think I'm the strongest. I'm weak. You got to me, I was weak and you took the opportunity. I'm not the smartest, and I don't even think that I am. You don't even know your own daughter."

"You go skipping from place to place, not even there for them."

"I don't think so. Now it's my turn." I break the hold she had on me. We had been standing. Staring at each other, yet I felt like I was being killed by her. Her words. Words can be very powerful when used correctly. I lunged towards my mother. Trying to give a blow to her. Each time my kunai came close to her, she shielded it.

"You're the one who is weak! You are the one who knows nothing!" I yelled as I lunged forward again. Anger starting to flow in my veins "You are the one who has failed. You have failed yourself. You have failed your children. You are the reason I go looking for them! You and only you are the reason you will die. You left me. You left all of us. You weren't a mother. You were a monster!" I lunged forward again, this time kicking her off of her feet. I brought the kunai to her neck. But I couldn't cut through her skin.

"I-I can't. I can't kill her. Why can't I kill her?" I got up. I dropped the kunai.

"So weak." She said as she sat up. "So very weak." I dropped to my knees. She towered over me.

"Please. You're my mother. Can you really kill your own creation?"

"I've done it before. I can do it again."

"Please Mother. Don't. I needed you. Why did you leave?"

"I know."

"Then why? Why did you abandon me and everyone else?"

"It's complicated."

"How? How is it mother? Both of us, we've spent our lives running away. Hiding! How is it complicated! I deserve the truth! Just this once! I'll likely die anyway."

"You wouldn't understand Hazuki. If you live, you might find out" she placed her hands together and spoke "release." She looked up "But you likely won'."

"Tell me one last thing."

"What?"

"Black Hawk."

"Black Hawk, our family bloodline. Only one can have it each generation. But, every now and then there are two who hold it in one generation. It's very rare. It doesn't happen anymore."

"One last thing. The locked door."

"What? What does that mean?" I ask.

"Goodbye Hazuki." At that moment I saw my mother. Not the crazy one. But a mother who was saying goodbye to her daughter, one who somewhat regretted killing her own child. Then I saw the kunai. It was coming closer to me.

**~~~~To Shikamaru's area of stationing **

"What is she doing? She's going to die! Why isn't she fighting back?"

"C'mon Hazuki." Ino said biting her fingertip on her thumb.

"I can't just watch. I'm going."

"No! You have your orders! Shikamaru!" but he had already left.

**~~~~~Back to Hazuki**

I hid my face. I'm too weak. Why can't I kill her? I've had no problem trying to do it before. Why now? Why?

"No!" I heard Shikamaru yell. I looked up. My mother had the kunai in a body. Only it wasn't mine. It was Shikamaru's. I looked up at her. My eyes black. Anger consumed me.

"How dare you?" I say, my voice thickened with the black hawk signature voice. "How dare you try to hurt him! To hurt anyone here!"

"This, it can't be possible." I heard my mother faintly. She was my prey. Her and my farther. "You killed him. That, _that _is unforgivable. You're dead now" my eyes black. Great amounts of charka left my veins. Creating both wings and swords. I went to my mother; I will kill her this time. I won't let her leave alive. Not after what she did to Shikamaru.

"Everything. Everything. It's all your fault!" The hair on my head thrashed wildly as I went towards her again. I managed to skim her skin. It's not good enough. She _has_ to die. "_You_ left me. _You_ left me alone. _You_ are the reason I have become this way! I have to make up for all _your_ piety mistakes. _You_ are the reason I have to give up my teenage years. To care for the children _you_ abandoned. The ones _you_ gave up. It's all _you_! It's all _your_ fault!" I went to her with all my might, with all my anger bottled up inside. I let everything go. All my memories. All the memories I had to experience. Everything that I had blamed myself for. It wasn't my fault. But hers. "This time you die!" I raised my arm, ready for one last blow to my mother. She didn't block it. No, she opened her arms wide. Dropped her weapons. My weapon pierced through her skin. Her arms wrapped around me. Hugging me.

"You've grown so big. You've become so strong. I'm proud of you Hazuki. You are stronger than it is. You can defeat the blood line's hold. You are my daughter, and I love you." I felt a tear come from her face and hit my skin. I snapped out of black hawk. I had seen what I have done. I've almost killed her. She'll bleed to death. My father is also on the ground. Bleeding. They will both bleed to death.

"Please!" I yelled "Someone help! Please, they're my parents."

"They've been trying to kill us! To kill everyone!"

"But, I can't let them die. Not this time. Not in my arms. Not because I lost control."

"But, because you lost control we have succeeded."

"Please."

"I'm sorry. But we can't."

"I'm sorry Mom. You gave me life, but I wasn't able to spare yours."

"I've waited a life time to hear you call me 'mom'. But this doesn't change anything. You are still an enemy to me."

"You-you. Damn it! I let her get through to me. Do what ever the hell you want to do with her. Where's Shikamrau?" the faces of the ninja standing by me went pale.

"_What happened?"_ I asked again, my voice harsh.

"He's getting emergency medical attention now."

"This is all my fault."

"I told you so." My mother said.

"Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you or anything else you have to say!" I snapped at her "Where is he?" I ask turning to the surrounding ninja.

"Third building, second floor room 234, bring other injured people to the hospital on your way please." I nodded and made my way through the village. Picking up a people who had fallen in the fight against my parents. Still alive, but barely. Not to mention he was pretty heavy. I dropped him off and he was quickly attended to. I made my way to where Shikamamru is.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in. They are in the middle of surgery. They're trying to save him. Think of it this way. That could have been you." I would have rather it be me "Please, you'll just have to wait."

* * *

It's been five hours. He's still in there. When will be come out? He better be alive.

* * *

"Hazuki. Wake up. Shikamrau is out of surgery. He hasn't woken up thoguh." Temari told me "C'mon, let's got to his hospital room." I had been outside the surgery room before hand. I had fallen asleep. Why did I let myself fall asleep?

* * *

"How is he?"

"He'll live. But whether or not he'll wake up is a different story." I nod. Holding my arm. Something that I hadn't noticed that hurt earlier.

"Does your arm hurt?" the medical ninja asked me.

"It's nothing."

"It looks to be broken." The medical ninja commented.

"It's fine." I say.

"Just let her look at your arm." Temari told me. So I did what she said. You don't want to defy Temari. From what I've heard at least, I would rather not have to experience what she's like when you do.

"Ow!" I say as the medical ninja touches my arm that has swollen.

"Luckily it is only sprained. Mind you it's a second degree sprain but that's better than a third degree. You're lucky. But you will have to keep it in a sling at all times to exception when you sleep for a few days. You shouldn't do any heavy lifting or training for a week after it's healed. Just to be safe. You may experience shoulder stiffness if you use the sling for to long. You will be given some medication for the pain."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I certainly am not. Don't take injuries lightly." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I've been in a hospital bed a couple of times now; I can assure you I don't take injuries or life lightly." She wrapped my arm in a bandage and gave me a sling. I was also told I am not to leave the Sand Village until I was completely healed. _Great_.

* * *

"You haven't left yet?" Kankuro asked leaning on the doorway of Shikamaru's hospital room.

"Nope."

"It's been eight hours."

"You're point?" he shook his head.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Come with me. We can go get a bite to eat."

"I'm not leaving this room Kankuro. Not until he wakes up."

"You need to eat."

"I can go without."

"No one can go without food."

"I'm not leaving." I could see him becoming annoyed at me and my stubbornness.

"I guess I'll get something sent here." I nodded. He left. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head on them.

"Wake up damn it." I whispered into my knees

* * *

"Maybe you should leave." Kankuro said at the door way. I glared at him "Or not. You've been here for a whole day Hazuki. You're going to start to stink if you stay much longer." I narrowed my eyes at him, sending him an icy glare.

"Look, I'm staying here. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Try to get some sleep at least." He said handing me a blanket, well he threw it at me.

* * *

"Wake up."

"I don't want to." I replied.

"I need to check your arm."

"Yeah, sure, have a look." The medical ninja looked at my arm, all the stuff that they do. Check things off on their clipboard. Then she left.

"How's your friend?" the ninja who had doubted me earlier asked me.

"He's fine. He might not wake up."

"Sorry to hear that."

"What's with you? First you're completely against me and now your acting all friendly."

"I've been running most of my life. And apparently so have you." He sat next to me.

"Who told you that?" I ask.

"It's the word on the street."

"So what made you come here of all the places?"

"I know what it's like to lose a comrade; even though you win the war you lose the battle."

"But sometimes you win both."

"Not all the time."

"So you say you have a sister?" I ask trying to get off of the topic of losing comrades.

"Yeah."

"How old?"

"Bout three."

"You're parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Well you met mine earlier."

"Yup." He nodded his head "They don't seem too swell."

"They aren't. They've been trying to kill me since I was young. In various ways. Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"Not really. All I remember is looking out of a bush, waiting for them to come. We were fleeing the Leaf Village. I don't remember their faces. But I remember a room."

"Oh? Only the one?"

"I should, I was locked in that room for the first five years of my life."

"That sucks."

"You got that right."

"Hisoka!" a little girl came running into the hospital room, crying. Her face hidden in her arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked bringer her to his knee.

"I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

"Why would you think that?"

"B-because I heard that people died and I was scared!"

"It's okay Kako. I'm alive."

"Kako?" the little girl turned around. It was the Kako I was looking for.

"You say you're her brother?"

"By blood."

"That's not possible."

"Why?"

"What's your whole name?"

"Tell me why it's not poss-"

"Tell me your full name!"

"I am Hisoka Katayanagi."

"That's not possible. My surname is Katayanagi. Kako makes nine siblings. It's just not possible."

"What isn't?"

"Show me your shoulder!" I order.

"Why?"

"Just show it to me!" I snap.

"How do I know you won't try anything?"

"I'll show you my shoulder first." I said with all seriousness. I pulled down my shirt part way. Revealing my tattoo that my parents had put on me as a young child. He then lowered his shirt revealing his. It was the exact same.

"This isn't possible. There's still no way this is true. I don't have any aunts or uncles. The numbers, they are perfectly matched. Kousei's, then mine, then Hisayes. There's no way you are apart of my family."

"So this Kousei fellow, does he have a number on his as well?"

"Yeah, his number is one, mine is two-"

"You can't count."

"What did you just say?" I ask offended.

"Your number on your tattoo says three, not two." He said looking at me like I was some type of idiot "And I am apart of the Katayanagi clan." He added offended.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would know my own last name. I'm apart of the Katayangi clan, you can't change that. Don't you remember anything?"

"Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"About your childhood, do you remember anything? Places you could go. Places you couldn't. Rooms you were allowed in. Ones you weren't." the two of us trying to figure out how any of this was even possible. Kako was asleep on a near by chair. Shikamaru still in a coma.

"There was never a place I wasn't allowed to go. Except maybe a room. But that's it."

"Like I said before, for five years of my life I lived in one room. I heard kids on the other side of the door. But it was locked, I could never leave. The people who'd come and visit me, there were only two. And they were my parents. I think they were at least. Then one day when I couldn't hear any children my mother took me out of the room I had lived in to the age of five, hid me in a bush just outside the village and told me not to move until she came back with my farther. She came back in 15 minutes. I lived with them for awhile. Then they just left. Leaving me homeless and alone."

"Sounds like my parents."

"We need to find someone who would be able to explain this to us."

"She said something. When we were going head to head. She said…twins."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I think it means we're twins. This makes no sense, why would she hide this?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Wait, Kako, you're the person that kidnapped her! You're the one who hurt my friend! Oh, you're dead now!"

"What? I didn't kidnap her! I sent someone to find her! I had heard that I had a three year old sibling. I got someone to do it for me."

"But she said that the person had my family tattoo."

"No, you've misunderstood. It's a mark from a smaller village. It's similar to the one I have, but it's different. It also means banishment. He thought that she had originally kidnapped Kako."

"Well, you aren't out of the hot water just yet."

"How so?"

"You have seven other siblings, not including me or Kako."

"I go from having one sibling to having nine."

"Yeah, and one is dead."

"That's always nice."

"They all live in the Leaf Village. And you should come there. Just to meet them. You can decide on if you want to stay with your newly found family or stay here. It will be awkward at first. But once you get to know them, it's not. Kako can decide on who she wants to live with if you decide not to stay with everyone else."

"I still can't accept that you are my sister. It's weird. You say I'm your sibling, you say that we're twins but we look nothing alike."

"Only identical twins look a like. Look I know this is weird and I know this is hard to understand. It's had for mew to accept this too, but I can't explain why we have the same tattoo, and we have stories that go hand in hand. You were locked in a room; I was locked out of a room. You left when you were five; I was left by my parents when I was five. What is there to not understand?"

"Say, maybe that you're totally crazy."

"Look here, I've spent almost a year looking for these kids. Don't dare call me crazy. It sounds outlandish, but- you know what, you wouldn't understand. You're a guy."

"I'll go. Only to meet these mysterious siblings. But I'm not saying I'm going to be nice or that I'm going to believe you. I have to see for myself."

"Your name is ironic." I said flat out.

"How?"

"It means secret."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Only question is why that's your name?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a secret of the 'family', because I was different."

"Different how?"

"Got something called 'Black Hawk' in my blood. That's why I was locked in the room. To keep me safe. To keep the others safe. That's what I was told at least. But I don't even know what the hell it is."

"Did you see me change states when I was fighting my- our mother?"

"Yeah."

"That's Black Hawk. But my mother said only one has it every few generations. And that two could have it, but it would be rare."

"Guess they got the wrong twin."

"Guess so"

* * *

After spending a few more hours of talking and trying to come to terms with the crazy theory we had, Hisoka got up.

"Hazuki?" my new 'brother' said.

"Yeah?"

"You're not half bad. See ya around."

"You too."

* * *

"Hazuki, you should leave. It's been a week since he's been out."

"I already told you Kankuro. I'm not leaving. He was there for me when I was out of it, this time it's my turn to be there for him.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

"Hazuki-"

"Don't even think about telling me to leave Kankuro."

"It's been two weeks."

"I'm not leaving."

"But, he might not wake up. You can't stay here forever."

"Kankuro." I said to him annoyed.

"I'm just saying. Sometimes they don't wake up. You have to accept that as a possibility."

"I do, but it's still early."

"The kunai almost got his heart."

"I know that."

"It's a dangerous place to be stricken."

"I know."

"I just don't want you to have your hopes high just to see them crushed when he doesn't wake up."

"Don't say that. He might wake up. Give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't."

* * *

"C'mon Shikamaru wake up. Wake up." I rub my eyes. "Hear me out. I don't know if you can hear me. But, I never asked you to do what you did. Both in battle and in what you did in my life. But I'm happy you did. Not that I'm happy that you're in that hospital bed when I should be. I'm down right pissed that you did that. But I forgive you. For everything that you've done that I haven't liked. All the fights and the words. And I'm sorry for over reacting. So do me a favour. Wake up. Please Shika, just wake up."

"That's the first time you've called me Shika."

"Shikamaru!" I ran over to the side of his bed from the chair I've been sitting in for all the time he's been in a comma. I went up to him and slapped him hard across his face.

"That is for almost dying." I leaned in to his level and kissed him on his lips. "That's for waking up."

* * *

**~~~Side note~~~ **

**Okay, so I know that this is a**_** very**_** long chapter. But this story **_**will**_** be ending this summer. There will only be a couple more chapters after this. I may consider writing a 'next generation' one. But I may not, depending on if people would want that or not. And the whole if I have enough time, cause I'm going to be writing 'An Unlikely Friendship', which will likely take a lot of time. Just like this one has. Mind you, I'm glad about the time this story takes up. I've poured a lot of time and effort into this story and I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**Also, as I've said before I will likely be editing this over the summer. Meaning I may add things, and I may combine some chapters. So just watch out for any changes. I'm not asking any of you to re-read it when I edit it, but I just thought I should tell you in case you would like to know what I've changed. **

**Also, I pulled an all-nighter! As in, I stayed up for 24 hours. My sibling bet that I couldn't. So I stayed up. I'm going to sleep a long time when I get the chance. I have seen the darkness turn to light, and I don't like that. I miss my comfy bed! T_T**

**I sort of looked over this one. But it is thirteen pages and I'll be editing it anyway later on. I did try, I looked over eight pages. But my eyes are seriously failing me. Besides, half of the time I see my mistakes later on even though I've looked over something many times I still missed some things. So yeah, that's all. I'm going to bed now. **


	36. Chapter 36: You've Got to be Kidding Me!

**Note: In the last chapter I wrote that Hazuki didn't leave. However, she left the room for the necessities (i.e. washroom and to take showers). By not leaving I meant she wouldn't leave the hospital and go home to a comfy bed. She wouldn't leave the room unless she needed to use the washroom and take a shower. I just wanted to clear that up. And she did get her clothes cleaned, cause it's gross to wear the same clothes for two weeks straight without having them cleaned. Okay enjoy! (also the begging is a re-cap from the last chapter)**

* * *

"C'mon Shikamaru wake up. Wake up." I rub my eyes. "Hear me out. I don't know if you can hear me. But, I never asked you to do what you did. Both in battle and in what you did in my life. But I'm happy you did. Not that I'm happy that you're in that hospital bed when I should be. I'm down right pissed that you did that. But I forgive you. For everything that you've done that I haven't liked. All the fights and the words. And I'm sorry for over reacting. So do me a favour. Wake up. Please Shika, just wake up."

"That's the first time you've called me Shika."

"Shikamaru!" I ran over to the side of his bed from the chair I've been sitting in for all the time he's been in a comma. I went up to him and slapped him hard across his face.

"That is for almost dying." I leaned in to his level and kissed him on his lips. "That's for waking up."

* * *

"I take this means you've forgiven me."

"It's nice to have you back."

"How long was I out?" he asked through his teeth.

"Almost three weeks. Does the wound hurt?"

"Like hell. Hurts to talk."

"I'll leave then."

"Don't." he said holding my wrist as I tried to leave. "Did you find Kako?"

"Yeah, and a twin."

"Twin?"

"Yup, and I think he hates me."

"You can't please everyone."

"What's worst is that he's a day older than I am." He laughed slightly. He placed his hand on the area where the kunai cut through.

"Is it that bad?"

"Yeah. But I'm glad I did what I did."

"I'm just happy that you woke up." I said smiling "**But don't ever, **_**ever **_**do that again**." I added sternly. He smiled a '_yeah, like that will ever happen'_ smile, hey, it's worth a try. "Well, one thing's certain, it looks like this time our roles are reversed. You're the one in the hospital bed this time."

"What can I say? Thought it was time for a change of view."

"You're such a loser." I said teasing. Rolling me eyes smiling.

"So are you." He replied in the same tone.

* * *

"I see Shika's doing better" Ino says as she walks into the hospital room. She was right, he was doing better. But he still had a great amount of time before he'll be able to be released. My wait is almost over for my arm. It turned out to be a little worse than they thought originally and, well, let's just say I have a week or so before I can actually use my right arm (which also happens to be my writing hand and my strongest arm). I'm not all that happy about it. But back to Shikamaru, his wound has healed better (and not to mention faster) than planned. Which is great, I hate seeing him in pain (although it's very rare for me to see him that way).

"Yeah, looks that way" he said as he pulled himself upwards.

"He still refusing the pain killers?" she asks turning to me.

"Yeah, but I make him."

"By make me she means she secretly makes me take them."

"I'm starting to like this girl." Ino said pointing in my direction while looking at Shikamaru.

"It's about time." I say under my breath. Thankfully she didn't hear it, or she chose to ignore my comment, the second one is more likely.

"So has she gone home yet?" Ino asks, and by home she means the room Temari had lent me. And yes, Ino just disregarded that I was even there.

"No she hasn't." Shikamaru replies.

"Have I done anything to offend you? Because you know I'm here right? You talked to me." Again I was ignored "Look I don't know what I did to offend you, but-"

"I'm leaving." She turned around and left the room. I looked over to Shikamau and he looked over to me.

"What's her problem?" I ask.

"Who knows? You know my worst mark is in girl language." He smiles innocently; I roll my eyes at him. He'll never change. And truthfully I don't want him to.

"And my worst mark is in male language _and_ actions." I say smiling.

"I can't resist your smile." Shikamaru said to me.

"What makes you say that?" I ask at the unexpected remark.

"I really have no idea. I guess I never realized it as much before." He said slightly playfully.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

"Mr. Nara, I have some good news for you," the medical ninja said "you can go home now. However," she continued "You cannot train or fight, or do anything that has to do with great amounts of physical exercise" the medical ninja said very sternly, she didn't seem like the type you'd want to go against. Shikamaru warily shook his head up and down.

"Good, now that we have an understanding you're free to go." She walks away; the two of us look at each other and start laughing.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah, or that's one crabby girl."

"I'm going to go and find Temari and Ino that you can leave this creepy place, k'ay?"

"You don't like hospitals, do you?"

"Not at all." I go up to his bed and kiss his forehead and left the room. He better not try and do something stupid. Or I swear I'll kill him.

* * *

"Ino, Temari, what's up?" I ask as I near them.

"Not much, hanging with my brothers, how sad right?"

"Poor girl" I say putting my hand over my heart to pretend I have sympathy for her "Shikamaru has been let out of the hospital."

"Really? Where is he?"

"He's on his way. I told him where I'd be. He just had to sort some things out with the hospital and all the other stuff that goes hand in hand with that."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave him alone?"

"Nope, but I had to get out of there."

"Yeah, you've been in that place for almost a month."

"Hey that's one month less than I could have. He was there for two months!"

"I still think you're a crazy person for staying there for the time you did." Kankuro said playfully. I ignored him. Easiest thing for me to do really.

"Hey" Shikamau subtly waved his hand in our direction as he walked closer to us.

"Hey. So are you going to leave now that you're all healed?" Ino asks "Cause this heat isn't good for my complexion." She adds in complete seriousness. Shikamaru rolls his eyes and sits down next to me.

"Did I miss some kind of party or something? You guys seem so tired" he says completely disregarding Ino's earlier comment.

"Late night" Kankuro rubs his eyes in fatigue.

"Oh, yeah? Doing what?" Shikamaru asks raising his eyebrow.

"I'm not about to tell you." Kankuro hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"Hey I'm injured, remember?" he said jokingly. Kankuro hits him again.

"All the more reason for me to hit you!" boys, what to do with them?

* * *

"So when is this mysterious twin of yours coming?" Ino asks a little impatient.

"Just wait, god, you're so annoying." Shikamaru commented.

"What was that?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest and standing her, oh so classic, stance.

"You heard me."

"I don't think I heard you properly-"

"Will you two stop?" I raise my voice turning around to face them "Look," I lower my voice "everyone is just a little tired, and I think everyone is a little on edge. We didn't get much sleep last night and we had to get up early. I don't care why the two of you are bickering, just stop it. It's getting annoying and I'm getting fed up with having to hear the two of you" I turn back around. Where is he? Was he just saying he'd come to make fun of me? To teach me a lesson? "Let's just go." I turn around and start walking away from the gates of the Sand Village.

"And here I thought you said you were going to wait for me."

"You were taking too long Hisoka. Besides I didn't even know if you actually cared."

"Be nice Hazuki" Ino said nudging my arm, she lowered her voice and said "he's hot! There's no way you two are related." I turned my head sideways to say _'really? And ew!'_

"I think he heard you." I whispered back to her.

"He was meant to."

"Will she be like this the whole way to the Leaf Village?" Hisoka whispered in my ear.

"I'm afraid it looks that way."

"Cool." _What?_ Oh you've got to be kidding me! Hisoka walked right up to Ino and put his arm around her, Shikamaru did the same to me, _this is going to be one __**long **__journey home_.

* * *

Well I was right, it was a long journey home. Luckily there weren't any fights. Well, to a point. Ino and I, as always, have little disputes. Not fights but 'friendly conversations' that turn slightly harsh. This time. Truthfully it's more like a teasing each other type of friendship. Both ways we managed to get back to the Leaf Village safely. But the drama was far from over.

* * *

"Will you hurry up already?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sheesh, you act just like an adult."

"Kinda have to when I take care of a bunch of children."

"Loosen up! You only have one life to live! Act like a child! Go crazy!" I glare at him "or not, you know it's totally up to you."

"Just follow me, and no more stopping to talk to girls this time!"

"Sorry girls, I got my orders." He winked at the entourage of girls that had followed him like lost puppies and finally followed me! I never thought it would be this _**annoying**_ to have him meet his own family. Kako has already been dropped of at my house, after all we had to report to the Hokage and she was starting to get cranky. I don't like cranky kids. They scream and yell and it just gives me a headache! We've finally made it home after stopping for almost an hour to talk to people (well mostly Hisoka talking to girls). I open the door and silence. This isn't good. Why is everything silent? Is what my mother said during battle…actually true? _"You left them, and now they're dead, all of you're siblings, gone. And it's all your fault." _

* * *

**Side note**

**Okay so this chapter is cut short because my computer is being an ass and my word doc keeps on going into the 'not responding' mode. So might as well have some of it rather than have me angered towards my computer. **

**Also, did any of you notice the last chapter was the first time I told you Hazuki's surname? I hadn't told her surname earlier because I was waiting for it to come to the point it did. I love it when a plan comes together! Seriously I have a document that I had for the longest time about the events that unfold. Now it's almost completely highlighted! Muhahahah! Wow, I've had too much sugar…**


	37. Chapter 37: I Don't Believe This!

Kako has already been dropped of at my house, after all we had to report to the Hokage and she was starting to get cranky. I don't like cranky kids. They scream and yell and it just gives me a headache! We've finally made it home after stopping for almost an hour to talk to people (well mostly Hisoka talking to girls). I open the door and silence. This isn't good. Why is everything silent? Is what my mother said during battle…actually true? _"You left them, and now they're dead, all of you're siblings, gone. And it's all your fault." _

* * *

"Oh no, this is bad. This is very bad." I said aloud, my hands grasping my hair and pulling it in stress of the possibility that my siblings may very well be dead, and it very well may be _all my fault_. I get into panic attack mode, trouble breathing and franticly looking in every room. Where could they be? Could they really be dead? It could be because of me, because I was away. I left them, and-

"Calm down." Hisoka said putting his hand on my shoulder, no doubt the Black Hawk bloodline had been very close to being activated. If Hisoka hadn't had snapped me out of it when he had, well, bad things would unfold as it has in the past.

"They aren't here!" I turned around, worry surly on my face.

"Yeah, but there's no blood either. They could still be alive. They could be outside. I think you're getting paranoid.

"Nah, she's always paranoid." Aito chimed in. _Thanks Aito_.

"Where is everyone?" I ask right away.

"They're at the special spot."

"Special spot?" Hisoka questioned.

"A memorial for our little sister, but they turned it more into a play area away from the public eye." He gave me a nod of understanding.

"So where is this place anyway?"

"Follow me."

"Does she always say that?" he asks Aito.

"Now and then. She says it more to the newbie's and the little kids who always seem to get themselves full of scrapes."

"Let's go!" I shot back from the back door of the house.

"Demanding little one isn't she?" I head Hisoka say.

"You'd have no idea." Aito replied with a popsicle in hand.

"I head you, you know."

"_Sorta figured you would_." Aito replied to me, coming to my side, giving me a not-so-innocent smile.

* * *

"Hazuki… _you're back_." Yuriko said looking up from her spot on the ground.

"You seem _so _enthusiastic about it."

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how _enthusiastic_ I am."

"I thought you said you had more than one sibling here."

"I do Hisoka, they just…tend to hide."

"Well they should, we are playing hide and seek after all."

"Who's the seeker?"

"Aito."

"And you got caught first?"

"No, I didn't want to play. I made Akane go, forced her really."

"You blackmailed her with brownies, didn't you?"

"Sorta. She was really against it at the beginning."

"Well, Aito is the worst person to for seeking, he gives up."

"I've noticed."

"Once they get tired of waiting, bring them back to the house. And this time, _you_ make the brownies, and _you_ look after her." I turned around and started walking back to the house wit Hisoka, leaving Aito behind.

"What's this kid's problem with brownies?"

"She asks every few minutes if they're almost done. And as soon as they are out of the oven she eats the whole pan in like a day and has a sugar high then crashes."

"You shouldn't give them to her then. It's not healthy."

"I don't, not after that one time. Try not to be in the house during the baking process, or the consuming process, just don't be there when she's there with brownies."

"Is she always like this with sugar?"

"No, just brownies. Shame to, they're my favourite treat."

"Win some you lose some."

* * *

"Hey Hisoka, I'm going to meet with a couple of friends. You can come with me, or you can stay here. You're choice."

"Depends, are these girl friends?"

"Yes, some will be."

"I'll come."

"Of course you will" I roll my eyes "We leave right now." He got up and walked out the door. _Such great company. _

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru."

"You can call me Shika, you know that right?"

"Yeah, it's just I'm used to calling you Shikamaru."

"Suit yourself."

"Hey Hinata. Tenten."

"Hello." They both reply.

"This," I began reluctantly "is Hisoka, my 'brother'"

"Did you _have_ to say it like that?" he asked offended.

"Yes, I did."

"Get used to it, it's just the way she is."

"_Thanks Shikamaru_."

"Welcome."

"My, my, if it isn't Hisoka."

"Hey Ins"* he's nicknamed her already?

"Hey Hisa."* wow, they have their own little love-y dove-y thing going on here. What ever happened to the Sai fixation?

"Getting away from _those two_" Tenten pointed to Ino and Hisoka who had happily drifted away from the group "It's been a_ long _time. Do you guys plan on staying this time? For good I mean."

"Well we're obviously going to go on our separate missions, but as far as I'm aware I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I can't speak for Shikamaru though."

"I'm staying."

"Wait a second," Tenten crossed her arms and leaned slightly on her right leg "you said separate." She pointed at me, looking slightly confused. She had been gone when I was kicked off of the team.

"Yeah, I was kicked off."

"By who?"

"Me." Tenten's focus quickly shifted from me to Shikamaru.

"Why would you do that?"

"Circumstances at the time."

"Are you going to bring her back on the team?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"No, I want to hear this, I'm curious myself." I crossed my arms and turned in Shikamaru's direction, leaning slightly on me left leg. I've put him on the spot, I'm well aware of this. He'll likely be pissed about it, but I don't care.

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to the Hokage."

"Then talk. The four of you were a great team, even though the two of you were gone for the majority of the year." Tenten commented.

"I'll look into it." Shikamaru replied, not giving her a deceive answer. It pisses me off when he does that.

"U-um, you guys, everyone's watching." Hinata intervened. I looked around, and no doubt everyone who was going to meet up with us was standing around, watching, and listening in on our little conversation. I leave Shikamaru behind and say hi to everyone I hadn't seen in awhile.

I did talk to Fujiye, although I'm still a little mad at her, I don't know why, I just am. Kiba, well he was himself, apparently the two of them broke up, not that I needed to know this. Looks like it's back to bugging me _Kiba style_.

Shikamaru doesn't look very pleased, but I don't care, I wanted an answer, one I wanted to hear. But I didn't get it, I know I shouldn't be this cold, and mad after everything he's done to me. I know I said I forgave him, but, you know what? I don't have an escape goat for why I'm so mad and annoyed at him, I just am, and I have no idea why. I never thought that letting him get involved in my life would be so hard to have to deal with, both the ups and the downs.

"We need to talk." Shikamaru said behind me.

"I'm talking to someone, can't you see that?" I said a little offensively. He didn't listen.

"She'll get back to you." He took my wrist and forcefully led me away from the group. Took me down a road, and into a small one way alleyway.

"What's with you? Why'd you put me on the spot like that! I don't understand you! At one moment you're happy, and the next, BAM you've gone to total bitch mode! Did you have to put me on the spot like that? I mean seriously! You just don't get it, do you?" he yells, this is the first time I've seen him mad, truly mad. This is the first time he's yelled at me like this. It almost makes me want to cry, not because the yelling hurts, but because I can recall so many times I've yelled at him for the stupidest reasons and he hadn't yelled back at me, truly yelled back. It makes me feel as if I'm a horrible person, because truth is told, I likely am a horrible person.

"What? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to act like I just don't care! That the fact you kicked me off of the team just because we weren't getting along at the time didn't hurt me like hell? That all my friends weren't really my friends! That my best friend betrayed me, that she decided to tell me she's moving on my birthday, when I needed her most? What? What do you want me to do? I can only deal with so much! I loved working on that team! It was the only thing that kept me from leaving!-" I yelled.

"Don't, don't say that!" he yelled back, turning around.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Huh? I'm human; I make mistakes, so what if I put you on the spot! So what? It's not like it's the end of the world! I thought you were going to say you'd put me back, you have no idea how much I was hoping for that, but you didn't! You didn't Shikamaru! What else am I supposed to do? I can't-" I yelled again.

"I have a reason!" he interrupted. Turning around facing me again, then turned away again.

"What? What's this great reason?" I ask my voice still harsh, but no longer as loud as it had been before. There was a silence, he was thinking.

Shikamaru quickly spun around, his hand cupping my cheek. His lips touched mine sending a serge of excitement (I guess, oh god this is embarrassing!) through my body. I want to kiss him back, I really do. His lips taste like caramel. His kisses beforehand were gentler. As if he was carefully touching breakable china, and would be dead if it broke. But this time, this time things were different, it was as if I was something he wanted so badly, but he knew he wasn't supposed to have. This kiss was more craving, a craving that couldn't be satisfied. And one thing's for sure, I like it. Shikamaru pulled away and looked at me, saying nothing for a short while. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. I leaned against the brick wall; Shikamau's hands were tracing along my back and subtly to my lower back, our bodies touching. My hands trace over his disciplined body, wanting to touch his skin under his shirt so bad. But I shouldn't. His hands had traveled to my thighs, his fingers carefully tracing my skin. I broke away from the kiss. Trust me, it took all of the willpower in my body to pull away, but I did.

"I can't have someone on my team that I want to always be touching. Someone distracting me because I just want to be near them. I don't know if it's the same for you it's just…I don't ever want to let you go, I know this sounds completely lame, but whenever I see you I just want to have you in my arms in any way I can. I hate being away from you. It killed me when we were apart and when I was so harsh to you. I missed having you crying on me, hugging me, and kissing me. When I saw you sobbing on Aito, I wanted to take your wrist and just throw him aside. I can't be distracted when on a mission in fear of losing you or whatever! It's not because I don't want you there, I _can't_ have you there. Because then nothing would get done. I know this isn't want you want to hear, but-"

"Okay."

"What?"

"Okay, you have a good reason."

"Well of course I do."

"Smart ass."

"Don't you know it," he smiled cockily and kissed me lightly, we broke apart and he took my hand, leading me back to the group.

"Shikamaru." I said a small distance away from the group.

"Yeah?" he asks turning around.

"What you said before, about the always wanting to be near… I feel the same way."

"You have no idea how happy and relieved I am because you said that." He smiled so widely, it's really cute. What have I gotten myself into? I'm going to crave his lips now, like a drug. _What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

**~~Side note~~ **

***pronounced "en-e-s" **

***pronounced "He-sha" **

**HEHEHE, well this chapter is a little more sexual then I normally write. Sorry in advance. And yes, this means they are now officially, completely back together. Only a few more chapters! So scary! Just so you know, I won't be updating till September because I'm going to my cottage soon. So you'll just have to wait this summer for the ending. I'm so sorry, it's just I don't have internet, if I come back unexpectedly then I'll update, or if I come by some free wifi. Fingers crossed. This was shorter than I planned, oh! And just so you know, the last few chapters are going to be **_**very**_** long. Like maybe twenty pages on word doc. It's ending, events happen. Live with sore eyes please. I seriously apologise in advance, I know how hard it is to stare at a screen trying to read something. As I've said before, I'll be editing, and so the chapters might go down (like number wise.) That's all, have a great summer! **


	38. Chapter 38: The L Word?

It's taken me awhile for me to get used to life back in the Leaf Village, besides, I haven't really been living here much to begin with. It's been almost a year and I haven't spent more than two months in the village I call home. I had never realized the birds sang differently than the ones in the Sound Village. That the grass tickled you're the underside of your feet when you walked barefoot differently than in the grass village, it was more coarse, yet, at the same time it isn't.

The people were much friendlier than I had thought, as well as more judgemental and mean than I had previously thought. But they were prepared for acceptance of what they had looked down upon before. That they were even willing to call that person a hero after calling that same person a monster for the persons whole childhood into adolescent. And I'm not talking about myself, no not at all. I cannot in anyway be classified as a hero, no, instead it's Naruto. Everyone in the Leaf Village knows his story. They know, but cannot sympathise with the struggles he has faced and will continue to face. With a year passing between Naruto and me, I'm able to see the difference in him more so than I had before. He still has his moments when he's a total goof ball, but he isn't half bad. He's still annoying though. He'll come to my house almost everyday to play with my younger siblings (mainly the younger boys, but he also pays attention to Kako) and he's taught them things I would have rather he hadn't, and you know what I'm talking about. I've had Eiji and Eiri come to me asking if they can study under him. That he could be their Sensei, I see nothing wrong with it. Why would I?

Akane and Shikamaru get along great; I think it has something to do about their power of pure awesome-ness and genius-ness. Both ways, they keep on challenging each other to some type of mental duel. It's kinda scary to have to watch. But I have to say Akane is talking more, she still isn't really one to talk unless talked to, or unless she finds there is something important that needs to be heard. She now at least holds a conversation with Shikamaru, hell she'll start one, but it normally ends in a mental duel. Now that I think about it, my house has basically become a bed and breakfast, a lot of people visit during the day, all for my siblings, and yes, this includes Hisoka.

I can't really hold anymore parties though, with the kids and all. It's hard enough trying to find someone to look after approximately nine kids; they're always coming and going. I now know what it feels like to be an adult (more so than before) and I really despise it. Don't get me wrong, kids are great and all, it's just trying to get them to do something is a fight. And it's _so_ tiring. Hisoka doesn't do much. He claims to be the oldest and that he should have the reasonability, but ever since moving here he hasn't really done anything but lay on the couch. Sometimes he'd play with Kako. But she sleeps a lot (except at night and that's really annoying, wakes me up every time).

All in all, everything, now that I'm back, seems more together. My sisters and brothers are closer than before; my friends are more like family than anything.

Everything seems to be falling into place. Except for one thing. During the battle at the Sand Village my mother had said she'd had killed one of her children before. But who is she talking about? Is she talking about Hisaye? Or an unborn child? Who? Now, after she's said that, I need to know more about my sister's death, what happened, and if Sasuke is really to blame. Just more questions waiting to find their answers. Answers I now have to search for.

"Found anything?" Shikamaru asks me, we had gone to the hospital to look at the records, to see if anything didn't seem right with the files, if someone had tampered with them. But there is so many files, that it's hard to even find the file we're looking for.

"Nope, and it's times like these when I wish I had some sort of tracking jutsu."

"Keep looking I'm sure we'll find something sooner or later" we had asked Sakura to find it for us but she went onto an emergency call. So we're stuck looking at the last three years of files of anyone by the name of Hisaye, and so far, nada. I'm starting to get a little annoyed at the fact.

"Can't we just wait until Sakura gets off of her call?" I ask.

"Fine with me, less energy wasted."

"Exactly what I was thinking."

"They're gonna kill us." Shikamaru commented looking around the room at the files spread everywhere.

"Yeah, we made a mess."

"I was never cut out for this medical and filing stuff."

"Same here."

"So what should we do until she gets off?" he asks.

"It'll be a couple of hours at least; just don't make me go home to the hell hole."

"It can't be that bad."

"Yuriko is making the brownies."

"It's that bad? It took her this long to make them?"

"She tried to put it off for the longest time possible."

"Is that a hereditary gene or something? Cause you do that sometimes." He said eyeing me.

"I do not!"

"Sure…" he rolled his eyes and started stacking the files. One of the files fell onto the ground as he went to pick the stack up and move it out of the way.

"Shikamaru, you dropped a file." I looked down at the folder. "Shikamaru."

"What?" he answered somewhat annoyed.

"It's Hisoka's, the file is thick."

"Hisoka? But why would that be here?" he turned in my direction, files still in hand.

"I'm going to have a look at it." I sit on the floor and open Hisoka's file.

"Well?"

"Nothing yet Shikamaru, you have to wait."

"I was just asking." He turned back around, continuing to stack the files.

"How could we have missed this?" I ask myself "It was right there, why hadn't we seen it?" I ask under my breath.

"You say something?"

"No, just talking to myself."

"Again? People might start to think you're going crazy."

"I'm not my parent's Shikamaru."

"I know. I was just kidding."

"Shikamaru, come here."

"You know you could say please."

"Just get over here!" I snap. He slowly makes his way over, sitting next to me.

"What is it?"

"My mother was surprised." I say looking him in the eye.

"What? You're not making any sense."

"She was surprised when I entered black hawk mode."

"What's you're point?"

"She said _'this, it can't be possible'_."

"What are you getting at? That you weren't supposed to have the black hawk?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. She had told me _'twins'_."

"Which we later found out was Hisoka, he's your twin. Are you saying he was supposed to have it? Because didn't he say they got the wrong twin?"

"You heard that? But you were unconscious."

"Hazuki." He said reminding me to get to my previous point.

"Right. He did say that, but maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe they didn't get the wrong twin."

"What? You think Hisoka has the black hawk as well?"

"Think about it, he was locked away. He was hidden. His name literally means secret. But why secret?"

"Get to the point."

"Maybe because we're twins we both have black hawk in our blood. Maybe it wasn't that they got the wrong twin, maybe they thought only one of the twins had it, the older one."

"Hisoka."

"Right. But how would they know he had it? How would they figure it out?"

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me there is something in that file that's going to tell us?"

"I'm hoping." I turn another page. The picture was of a smiling baby. I look down to see, he is in fact apart of my clan. That he is the second born. Everything looks normal. He was a healthy little kid. Nothing suggesting that he may in fact, have the Black Hawk bloodline within him. I flip the page.

"It's a…report?"

"But why would it be in the medical file?"

"Hand it here, I'll read it." I handed Shikamaru the report that was a couple of pages long. There wasn't that much after the report. Just a couple of tests that had been made on him. Some shot information to prove he got the vaccines.

"Well?" I ask.

"You may want to read it." He handed me the report.

"You're scaring me Shika."

"Just read it, ok?" I look down at the paper.

_Today started like any other day here at the Leaf Village. The students practiced. Fellow Nin returned from missions. Shopkeepers managed their shops. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Airi Katayangi is on leave to tend to her new born twins; Hazuki as well as the eldest of the twins, the boy doesn't have a name yet, she can't decide what to call him. Everything was peaceful. Then something happened that changed the course of the day. The day went from being peaceful to disrupt and in total chaos in just seconds. We prepared for an attack. Townspeople were escorted to a safe area and away from the centre point of the village. They were accompanied with select Nin from the academy. There was a count of the children who attend the academy to make sure all were present. The Nin then stood guard on either sides of the enclosure. I then left the enclosure once I knew everything was under control, I went back to the village to help. _

_When I made it back to the village, in the short amount of time that I hadn't been there, destruction had taken place. Houses destroyed, businesses collapsed. Roads damaged. Yet no person or animal or thing was present. It was unexplainable. All able bodied Nin were scouting for any link to why we were being attacked. If they could find the origin from where the attack was coming from; and who or what it was coming from. It scared us, the fact that we didn't know what was destroying our home. Where it was or why it was doing it._

_Airi came running out of her property clutching a newborn in her arms; crying; and little Kousei holding her hand. She yelled for help. I remember thinking 'how could we have forgotten about Airi and her kids? What's wrong with me? Why did I forget!'. I ran over to Airi who had dropped to her knees, protecting her two children. I remember thinking 'two? Where's Hazuki? Or is it the boy?'. Both ways I remembered that she was missing a child. The attacks were coming from a small wooded area not far from her house. Yet, even though all of the houses surrounding hers were collapsed, yet hers went untouched. Something was surly wrong about the picture. Etsouko was away on a mission so there was no way he could help his wife, or protect their children. I asked her what the matter was. She told me her youngest son was in the woods, and that he wasn't himself. Confused, I asked her what she meant. She told me that it was her bloodline, dominate over Etsouko's bloodline, and that the baby couldn't control the bloodline. They were supposed to help with the control by having a seal on the child's body, but hadn't yet, she told me it was to be done the following day, the day after he lost control. And now they, along with everyone else in the village, are paying for the lack of a seal. I informed surrounding Nin about what had happened. And then gave orders on how to proceed. We weren't allowed to mess up, because if we did, it would mean killing a baby. None of us could live with having that on our conscious. _

_We surrounded the child (who was levitating in the air when we arrived to his location.) Something that took all of us off guard, I mean, it was a mere child who harnessed all the power, the power that destroyed a portion of our village. Whenever a nin tried to move in on the child to take him out of his trace, they were thrown. Giving many nin injuries. He was a child. We didn't want to kill him. Some fought saying we had no other choice, that for the sake of the village we must. To kill an infant, who has done nothing wrong, or who rather, didn't mean to do wrong. After all, it's not like he knew right from wrong, or from control and chaos._

_I had to make a spilt decision. I too have a new born; it was then when I was thinking of him, if I would want him to die because of losing control. To be killed because of it. But I was also afraid of people not understanding the decision, and saving the child that destroyed part of the village. I thought of my child. The one I loved, the one my wife loved, I couldn't let the child die. It would sadden Airi and Etsouko too much. To lose a chid is unthinkable. _

_I gave the order to not kill the child. Airi came running up, still holding her newborn in her arms, tight to her chest. Kousei was nearby. She ran up to us, begged us not to hurt the boy. She yelled to her child. Hoping he would recognize her voice even through the chaos. At first it seemed not to work. That the child only grew stronger. Not only was Airi crying to her child, by Hazuki was crying in her arms. I would hate to have all that crying around me all the time- back to the topic at hand. Nothing seemed to be working. So, without an order, a Nin took it upon himself to snatch the child out of the air, ultimately being thrown and having broken bones. Airi thought we were trying to kill him and threw Hazuki (yes, she threw her newborn; she always did seem to not be the sharpest crayon in the box). Thankfully a Nin who had been holding her back caught Hazuki, almost instantly after she left Airi's arms. _

_Airi ran into the field of charka the child had created (and not only did she not get repealed but, it almost seemed as if she was being protected by the child. She stretched her arms upward to grab a hold of the child. At first she was giving a shock, a warning not to take him. She spoke to the child, reached for the child again. The child allowed it, she held him in her arms. Like any other mother would. She then turned to us and told us off how we could 'even think about hurting a poor instant baby who has done nothing wrong' one nin was brave enough to say that he has done something wrong, that he's destroyed part of our village. She shot him an icy glare that would cut to the core. I really hope young Hazuki doesn't receive that trait. If she does, I feel sorry for anyone who has to receive it. That glare still gives me the shivers. _

_None the less to say, it never hurts to be prepared. That the threat might be coming from your own village and your own people. If they be team mates or siblings, mothers, or fathers. They still come from your own village; they are still your brother or sister, even if it is not by blood. They are connected, they always will be. There will always be a way to reverse evil. Always a way to turn an enemy, into a friend._

"You did inherit the glare trait. Read the next report slash note thing." Shikamaru commented, a comment in which I'll pretend I didn't hear (the first part). I flipped the page to another page filled with writing. After reading what I just read I don't know if I want to or not. Here goes nothing.

_Our Village is still somewhat destroyed. But the damage made wasn't as bad as it could have been. Now, every person in the village, both young and old is helping out to rebuild. The only places completely destroyed are the places near Airi's house. Which is a fair amount, but is still, it's better than it could have been. _

_Airi isn't seen in the village as much as before. Her boy, now given a name; Hisoka. The child was given that name for a reason. The boy is a secret. A secret she rather him, nor Hazuki not know about. From what was reported the child never had a seal placed on him. Instead he was locked away, never again to see the light of day. He is still a newborn, just as mine is. But he will forever be hidden in a dark room, away from his sister and brother. How, or why, would Airi ever do this? Her own child. I am seriously considering she is becoming crazy. If she had put a seal on the child's body it would fix everything. He would still be able to see his siblings, make friends. From what I heard Etsouko is backing her up with her decision, and tells anyone who disagrees should mind their own business. _

_What they are doing, is wrong. A child should not be hidden away. Away from the village, away from their family. I tried to convince her otherwise, to not keep the boy locked up. But she would have none of it, threatened to retire. Though she could, it would make no difference. She wasn't the best, but she certainly wasn't the worst. But for some reason, I have a feeling she is hiding much of her power from the rest. Not wanting to give away her cover. It's one of the few times I'm not sure how to convince her otherwise. When words are used correctly, it can turn the evilest of souls into ones of good. Just as words can be twisted into from good to evil. _

_The village has faced many obstacles within its life time. Many Hokage have come and many have left protecting our village. I just hope that my efforts will not go unnoticed, that I, one day be recognized for a brave act that I did for the village. That I can one day be just as great as the others, and possibly sacrifice myself in hopes of keeping the village safe. Although, I am afraid of death, I would do anything to ensure the safety of the village, even if it meant death. Though I rather die of old age, but protecting the village and its people is more important to me. It always will be. _

_There are many great Ninja in the Leaf Village. There will continue to be both good, and great Ninja. My son's generation may prove to be the best in a long time, and they may prove to be the worst. You never know when you're going to die. When one lives as a Ninja, one must always be prepared for death. One must always be ready for death, because in this practice, it's almost a given one will die for their village. It is an honour, and it is the greatest sacrifice any ninja could ever give. _

"That's the meaning behind his name."

"Guess so."

"Which means he's more powerful than me but just doesn't know it."

"Or maybe you are able to control the power better than he can."

"I doubt that, I can't even control my power very well."

"Look at who wrote it." Shikamaru said pointing to the slightly wrinkled papers I held in my hand.

"The Fourth Hokage," I pause "Naruto's dad?"

"Check the date." I look at the right hand corner of the paper.

"The last report was a week before the Nine Tailed Fox destroyed the village. The day Naruto became a monster to the village. But he said he was scared. How could he have been?"

"Everyone is afraid of death."

"Well his wish came true, people recognized him for the great act he did for our village, and he protected us all. The next generation. The village. He was able to do it all. But he never got to see his son grow up. I feel bad for him, and for Naruto."

"He did, and everyone is grateful. But his greatest fear also came true; the village looked down on Naruto. Something his farther didn't want."

"Do you think we should show these papers to Naruto?" I ask.

"That's up to you."

"You're a great help."

"I know."

"But what I don't understand is why these papers are here, in my brother's file?"

"How should I know? Maybe misfiling?"

"In a hospital? Reports are made for the Hokages office. Not for hospital files."

"Well maybe we can ask Sakura."

"That will be forever, she's on duty for anther two hours."

"That's awhile. So, what are we going to do to make those two hours pass?"

"Not sure. Oh, by the way, my parents want to meet you. Like officially."

"That's gonna be awkward."

"Tell me about it, they were hoping today…"

"How long have you known about this?"

"Bout a week."

"And you say I put things off." I say as I stuff the notes back into my brother's file.

"Not fair."

"How is it not?" I ask looking up at him. He had moved from the table, sitting on a near by filing cabinet.

"It just isn't." he said jumping off of the cabinet.

"There are times when I think you are smart, and then there are times when I think you're a total idiot, this are one of those times."

"Shut up and walk up the stairs so we can get out of here."

"Magic word?"

"Hazuki…really?" I just stood there.

"Please."

"Wrong, but good practice."

"Hazuki."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so difficult?"

"Cause I can be."

"Those kids are rubbing off on you."

"You're still not getting past me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say something." I said jokingly.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Something I want to hear."

"You're awesome." He said giving me a smile, as if he was trying to toy with me. I expected as much though.

"Close enough. Let's go." I ran up the stairs.

"Close enough? Wait, Hazuki! What does that mean? Hazuki!" he yelled as I continued walking "Wait, Hazuki, where we going?"

"You're place; I want to get this over with as soon as possible." I said turning around and running from him.

"Hazuki! Wait up!" he yelled from behind me.

* * *

"Hey, Mom, I'm home." Shikamaru yelled to the empty house, kicking off his shoes.

"Well it's about time, where have you been?" she said in a motherly tone. Damn I'm terrified now.

"I brought Hazuki with me."

"Oh, well then." She said as she came around the bend of the corner and started eyeing me from head to tow, she now officially scares me.

"Hello Mrs. Nara." I say, trying to seem unshaken by her terrifying stature. She definitely wasn't like this the first time I met her. She was nice before, she was kind when I was in the hospital, but now, that I'm very afraid of her.

"Is Dad home?" Shikamaru asks.

"No, not at the moment, he will be soon though." I'm staying by the door, like a blimp on the radar. Shikamaru followed his mother around the corner. I had stayed by the door; my safe haven, a place to make a quick escape if needed. I'm not even going to go in without being invited.

"You can come in you know that, right?" Shikamaru told me popping his head around the corner. That was the one thing I was hoping _wouldn't_ happen.

"I'm scared. As in completely terrified of your mother right now."

"Yeah, she can have that affect on people. C'mon, I'll be by your side." He came around the bend of the wall and took my hand, leading me away from my save haven.

"Shikamaru, I don't want to do this, can we go please?" I ask tugging on his shirt.

"It's not that bad."

"Uh, you're not in my shoes, you will _never_ have to meet my parents in this way, I have to. Besides you're mother is very scary right now. I'm more afraid now than I am when I'm fighting my parents"

"Don't take it out of proportion."

"I'm not, I'm serious about this. You're mom is _scary_."

"You didn't need to tell me that. I've had to live with her my whole life, remember?"

"Right, I'm still scared though."

"I don't blame you. Don't worry. You'll be fine." I took a deep breath. What the hell am I doing here? Why am I here? Why'd I ever do this on my own free will? I'm such an idiot! "Don't worry, the scariness factor my dad bring into the mix, is so less severe than my mother. He's less bossy, less judgmental."

"I hope you're not lying."

"I'm not, my mom's just like this to freak you out, don't show her that it's getting to you."

"Easier said than done."

"Please, sit down." Shikamaru's mother motioned to a near by seat. I timidly sat down, Shikamaru sat next to me.

"So, Hazuki, it's been awhile. How are you doing?"

"Fine." I say clenching my jaw.

"That's good, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Okay." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room. Oh, this is gonna be awkward.

"So are you two…you know…" her index finger moving back and forth from me and Shikamaru.

"Pardon?" I ask confused.

"Are the two of you…intimate?" she paused for a moment "Because if you are you really should be using protection." She was quick to add.

"Mom!" Shikamaru yelled embarrassed.

"Well, are you? You're still young so you really shouldn't be, but if you are…"

"Mom! Really?" his voice begging her to stop talking.

"Mrs. Nara I can assure you that in no way whatsoever are we, you know."

"Intimate?" His mother said so easily.

"Yeah, that." I say uncomfortably.

"You know there's nothing wrong with saying that word. Especially since the two of you are near the age."

"Yeah, I just, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Talk about this type of stuff that much. I just don't. "

"Well, has someone talked to you about-"

"Yes! I can assure you I have been talked to about that stuff." I said quickly. This is such an uncomfortable topic.

"Oh, well I though because you don't have any parents that you may not have."

"Mom!" Shikamaru yelled to her.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"More than one thing. But just because Hazuki doesn't have parents doesn't mean she's missing out on parent-y stuff."

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like I was left behind by my parents!" she covered her mouth "oops."

"Oops? Mom, really? That all you have to say? Nothing else, I mean c'mon-"

"It's okay Shikamaru." I cut him off "Mrs. Nara, I may not have grown up with parents. But I've seen many things others would never be able to live with. I've been abused by foster parents, locked away in small places. I never trusted Adults, because all of the adults I had ever known had either abandoned me, abused me, or tortured me in some way. I've likely gone through more than you could ever imagine."

"Excuse me?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You heard me Mrs. Nara." I say with a calm tone "I have had to fight my parents. Kill them, and search for the children they left in various villages. I've had to hold the responsibility of raising a child not younger than myself; I now have to raise many children. I shouldn't have to at my age. I shouldn't have that reasonability. "

"I know; my son went to follow you." She shot a glare over at him, as if she were unimpressed with his decisions. Completely disregarding the other comments.

"Look, _he _chose to come with me. And without his decision to come with me, I don't think I would have been able to find my siblings. You may not be willing to accept your son's decision to follow me, or be proud that he left his village, family and job behind. But I am; he's helped me find my family. He helped save another village when my parents attacked. I know this may be hard for you to understand, but he has done many great things for many people."

"Wow that might actually be the nicest thing you've said about me."

"I've said nicer, you just haven't heard it."

"I'm home." A voice yelled from the direction of the door.

"Hi Dad!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"Come into the living room, Hazuki's here!" His mother ordered, wow, they take these meeting things seriously.

"Really?" Shikamaru's dad entered the living room. He walked into the room like he meant business. And with the stories I've heard about him, I _know_ he does.

"Hazuki."

"Nara Shikaku"

"So this is the famous Hazuki, I've heard so much about you."

"Good are bad?"

"Bit of both."

"Can you guys speed this up? Hazuki and I need to meet up with someone."

"Be patient Shikamaru." His mother snapped.

"But mom!"

"Shikamaru, you'll be done here when we say you're done here." His father said as he sat down next to Shikamau's mother.

* * *

"That; was terrifying." I say as I run out of Shikamaru's house.

"They were more intimating than I thought they would be."

" 'Ya think! I can't believe you mother asked if we were intimate!"

"And then basically tried to give us 'the talk'"

"I can't believe this. That was too weird."

"Yeah. Not my proudest moment as their son."

"Think Sakura is done yet?"

"Who knows?"

"Thanks for the help."

"I do what I can." He said smiling at me. Damn he's cute.

"You make it hard for me to hate you." He just smiled at me and took my hand in his.

"I try."

"Man, you're ego's rather large today."

"I think it's cause you keep on feeding me with compliments."

"Remind me to stop."

"Hazuki."

"Yeah."

"Stop feeding me compliments." He teased.

"_You're so funny._" I say sarcastically.

* * *

"Why are we all the way over at your place? Shouldn't we be going to the hospital to meet up with Sakura." Shikamaru asks.

"Cause, I can't miss this."

"Miss what?"

"Because Eiji and Eiri froze a bunch of wasabi."

"Why?"

"Because they could."

"You let them?"

"Sure I did, it's going to be so funny! C'mon!" I led him inside the house.

"Is it ready?" I ask Yuriko.

"Everything's set up. All we have to do now is let the events unfold." She crossed her arms and stood next to me. Giving us a clear view of the table.

"Hisoka! Try this, it's pistachio ice cream! Hazuki got it for us! It's amazing!"

"What part of this plan included me in it? I don't remember this part!" I whispered to Yuriko.

"Shh!"

"Did you just-"

"Shh."

"She just shushed me!"

"Kay, give me a big scoop!" Hisoka said rather enthusiastically. Poor boy doesn't know what's coming to him. Eiri took a near by spoon and stuffed as much 'ice cream' he could. He handed it to Hisoka. Hisoka took the spoon from Eiri and shoved it in his mouth. He stopped. Spit out the wasabi and ran to the sink. Put the tap on full blast and buried his face under the cold water.

"Y-You" his voice cracked "You knew about this." He breathed heavily.

"No." I replied, trying to hide my smile at his reaction.

"You did!" he took another gulp of water from the tap "And you two, you better start running! Just wait till I get my hands on you!" he ran after Eiri and Eiji.

"Run!"

"What? Why?" Shikamaru asks.

"Cause, after he's done with those two he'll come after me. So run!" I took his hand and ran out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"You said we had to go to the hospital right?" I stop in the middle of the road.

"Yeah."

"Well, where do you think we're going?"

"You look smarter than I thought."

"What, you think I'm stupid?" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're words not mine."

"Thin ice buddy, thin ice."

"Hazuki" he said as he put his arms around my waist.

"What?" I ask, my arms still crossed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I was kidding with you. It's what we do."

"I know."

"Do you really?"

"Yeah."

"Hazuki."

"I'm just not…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to have to take care of all these kids. But I know I have to. They have no one else." I rubbed the bridge of my nose "I can't get any sleep; I'm not getting along with my new group, at all. Your parents seem to hate me and everything is just not working out as it should have been. I should be able to just not have to deal with a bunch of screaming kids and an ego maniac."

"Hisoka?"

"Hisoka." I nod.

"Hazuki."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Why?"

"Seriously? Do you know how long it took me to get the guts to say that and you say why?" he put his hands to his side and walked away. The rest of the walk to the hospital was a very quite walk.

* * *

"What did you two do?" Sakura screamed as she saw the mess we had left.

"We had permission." I say, trying to act convincing.

"What idiot gave you permission?"

"Authorized personnel."

"You gave yourself permission, didn't you?"

"No, not exactly."

**Flashback **

"Hey, Sakura, can we have a look at the files from a couple of years ago?" I ask.

"Sure, just don't make a mess. And clean it up. I'll meet you down there in about two hours. Gotta run; I have to get to a sugary." She dropped a key in my hand, and then ran down the hallways, leaving me and Shikamaru behind.

"So…does that mean we can have a look? Or wait?" Shikamaru asks.

"I say we can go and have a look. She did give us the key."

"Sweet, let's go then."

**Back to the present **

"I'm not even going to bother who in their right mind would give you permission to even go in this place. Especially when you know nothing about the filing system! Here." She said handing me a file.

"Hisaye's?"

"Yeah. Why do you even want it?"

"Because, during my little battle against my parents in the Sand Village, she said she had killed a child before and she could easily do it again. For some reason, I have a hunch it's Hisaye she's talking about. She wouldn't be able to kill a baby. I'm not one hundred present sure it's Hisaye, I just have a feeling it is."

"Go ahead. Look at the file while I put these away." She said eyeing the numerous files spread throughout the room. Rolling her eyes at us in annoyance.

"She'll get over it, don't worry."

"I'm not worried. Besides, you made most of this mess."

"You helped."

"Just a bit."

"Hazuki, you made the majority of this mess, I just watched you as you made the mess."

"Shh, don't let Sakura hear you."

* * *

Hisaye's medical file is larger than I thought it would have been. They copied every bit of medicine they gave her during her comma. She did die when she was 14, but she was in a comma since she was 11 years old. There was a major battle with our parents (our parents tend to find us. It's the horrible luck that we have). Hisaye was gravely injured during one of the battles while trying to help a young child into the shelter. Sasuke was with us during that battle. He was by Hisaye, the next thing I remember is seeing a kunai to her heart. She was knocked out cold. Sasuke and I brought her to the Leaf Village. She was there for the years she spent in her coma. The more I thought about it, the more Sasuke became the cause for her coma. Then, one day, that was it. She suddenly died. I was left alone. I traveled. Trying to separate myself from the leaf village, from the pain of losing the only family member I had left in my life. I never forgave him for it; he was the logical choice for the cause of both her death, and the coma.

"Hazuki, look here."

"What is it?" I asked Shikamaru, my attention on the files in front of me.

"Cause of death."

"For who?" I ask, still looking at the papers in front of me.

"Hisaye."

"What?" my eyes wide with confusion "let me see it." He handed me the paper. I looked at the paper. The birth date was at the top right corner, medical information in the middle. What she was allergic to, the medications she took as a child. At the very bottom. On two bolded lines. The date of her death. And the cause.

**Cause of death: Life support cut off.**

"I gotta go."

"Hazuki! Wait!" but I was already out of the building.

* * *

I walk up to the grave of my sister. I can't believe this! Who cut the life support? Sasuke. It could be him! I took a piece of paper out of my pocket, a small pencil, and wrote:

_S,_

_If you truly do visit here. Meet me here in two days. I have an urgent matter I have to discuss with you. _

_H_

* * *

**~Two days later~**

"Look who showed up."

"I was surprised that you decided to even talk to me."

"Trust me; I wouldn't talk to you if I had the choice."

"So you're doing this against your will?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as against my will as I can allow."

"That makes no sense to me."

"To be truthful, didn't make much sense to me."

"Then why'd you say it?"

"I need to ask you a very important question. And I'll know if you're lying to me."

"What is it then?"

"Did you unplug Hisaye's life support?" I say glaring at him.

"What? Unplugged her life support? No Hazuki. I didn't. I thought you were the one who took her off life support. After all she'd been in a coma for three years."

"Even if I had decided to do that, which I wouldn't have, I wouldn't have done it on her birthday!"

"I didn't unplug her life support Hazuki! I would never do that!" he yelled.

"I believe you. _For once_."

"C'mon, be nice for once."

"Sorry."

"Wow, little miss Hazuki got off her high horse."

"Not for that!" I snap "I'm sorry for accusing you all these years."

"Eh, I don't really care."

"You should leave."

"Aw? How come?"

"Because I'm done talking to you. If you don't want to have a fight with the rest of the village."

"I'm outta here. Not because I run from a fight. But cause I have someone else to meet up with. I'm busy busy busy." With that he was off.

"So long Sasuke."

"So long Hazuki."

* * *

"Are all these little mysteries finally solved?"

"Ino, these aren't little mysteries."

"Then what are they? Lost siblings, you found 'em, Evil parents, you killed them, Sister died, you found out why, lost extremely hot twin brother, you found out his story. All of these, what do _you _call them? Cause to me it sounds like a bunch of mysteries you solved."

"Excuse me, Shikamaru helped. And don't call my brother 'extremely hot'"

"Why?"

"He'd find way to much pleasure in hearing that."

"Excuse me, but I did a little more than help, I basically found out the reasons about your brother and sister. _And_ I also went around to all the different villages with you to find your _many_ siblings. I also helped in the fight against your parents, _twice_ may I add, _and_ I was almost killed one time. The other just badly injured. So I did a little more than just help"

"Not to mention because of you two you not only broke up our team, but you also abandoned our team for the majority of the year."

"That really didn't need to be said Ino. Really." Shikamaru gave her a stern look. After all, she brought up what didn't need to be brought up.

"Never mind that," I started, trying to get off topic "Where's Naruto?"

"Hazuki? You sure you want to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"What a coincidence the blonde arrives." Ino says as she leans against the wall.

"Ino, you're blonde."

"I'm not talking about me Naruto, I'm talking about you, idiot."

"Here I thought you grew out of name calling, guess I was wrong."

"Hazuki, I don't need you to give those come backs. I can do that on my own."

"Sorry, it slipped. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now."

"Then shoot."

"Not here."

"What are you getting at Hazuki?"

"It's something for your eyes only."

"Okay come with me then." I followed him.

"Wait, I thought Hazuki was with Shikamaru. It seems to be that she is cheating on him with Naruto."

"Sai, you sad child. You still don't understand, do you? She's not cheating on him, she has something retaining to Naruto, something to do with a mission I think." Ino said as she inched closer to Sai. Her fingers climbing up his arm, giving Sai shivers down his spine. He was quick to move away.

"What do you want to tell me Hazuki?"

"Not tell, show" I handed him the report like documents Shikamaru and I had found in Hisoka's file. "I thought you would want to see what's written in these documents." Every couple lines he would pause and look up at me. It took him several minutes to finish reading the documents.

"So, my father…"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure this is his writing?"

"Cross referenced it with other files he wrote to see if the writing was the same. It was, that and his name is at top corner."

"Right, okay. Thanks."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"How dense are you?"

"Huh?"

"Hinata."

"What about her? She's a great friend."

"Yeah, she is isn't she? But she also has a huge crush on you. You're stupid not to notice it. She's strong you know. She isn't the little shy girl you think she is. She trains to be able to prove to her father she is strong. To prove to you that she is strong. And worthy of your attention. Don't tell her about this straight out. Slowly reveal that you know about it. And don't you dare tell her I told you. Because I will seriously kill you."

* * *

"Is Hazuki home?"

"When is she not?" Yuriko asked him.

"Can you get her for me?"

"Sure. Hey Hazuki! Get your butt down here. The idiot is here." She yelled to me. I was in the next room. She didn't need to yell, I could hear their whole damn conversation (walls aren't very thick).

"Go away Yuriko, you're annoying."

"Not as much as you are."

"That's hard to believe." I say rolling my eyes as she skips away "Hey Shikamaru."

"I'm known as 'the idiot'?"

"Yeah, it's a Yuriko thing."

"I would have thought I'd be the lazy one or something."

"It's Yuriko; she can barely describe what she's looking for. Much less people."

"Right."

"Why are you here Shikamaru?"

"I would have thought you'd be happy to see me. Okay then, guess I was wrong. I'll leave."

"Shikamaru." He kept on walking "Shikamaru Nara get your butt back here." He slowly turned around and timidly made his way back to the door. "I only asked because you normally don't drop by unannounced. I thought you always said it was such a drag to come here."

"It is; it's on the other side of the village. Our homes are on the opposite sides of the village. It's always so bothersome."

"So why are you here Shikamaru?"

"Could have sworn we had a date tonight."

"Is that so? Then why is it I haven't heard about this date?" I ask, leaning against the door frame.

"No idea. So you coming?"

"But it's getting dark."

"Your point?"

"No point. Just thought I'd mention it."

"C'mon, let's go." He held his hand out. Gentlemen like, so out of character for him.

"This is so very uncharacteristic of you."

"You know my characteristics?" he asks as I take his hand as he leads me down the very few steps.

"Sure I do. I've spent most of my time here being around you."

"Yeah. Kinda figured that."

"So, what's with the sudden interest to come to the other side of town and highjack me from my house?"

"You really are clueless."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it in the nicest of terms."

"I doubt that."

"Hazuki, you really are a work of art."

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Since what?"

"Since you came here."

"Get to the point Shikamaru."

"You really aren't the smartest."

"Thin ice buddy, thin ice."

"Celebrate."

"Shikamaru point."

"We're going to celebrate you coming here."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause we can. We celebrate, we party. What else do eighteen year olds do?"

"You're possessed. Where's my boyfriend and how do I get him back?"

"Haha very fun."

"Oh, but it is. Where are we going?"

"A store."

"But we just past all of them…" I said pointing at the shops as Shikamaru pulled me away.

"We're taking a detour."

"To where?"

"Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"Deal with it."

"Shikamaru! Where are we going!" I whine.

"Surprise."

"Shikamaru."

"Hazuki."

"Shikamaru!"

"Hazuki!"

"Shikamaru Nara you better tell me where we're going!"

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"This place doesn't look familiar to you?"

"Is this?"

"Yeah."

"The same place I took you for the lame sunset. I don't believe you." We paused at the top of the cliff.

"Haha, yeah. Thing is, that lame sunset is kinda imprinted in my mind." He leaned closer.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You got taller."

"Or you just got shorter." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Ahh, one minute" I stopped him before his lips met mine

"Don't tease."

"But it's so fun!" I smiled. He leaned in again. This time, I didn't stop him. His soft lips met mine. His hand clutching the back of my neck. His body pressed against mine, our bodies fit together perfectly.

"Lookie here, the love birds are showing off. Again." The kiss broke.

"Kiba, you have the worst of timing." Shikamaru snarled.

"Hazuki all guys want the same thing-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I promise you I'll jump down there and kill you."

"She means it."

"Shika my man, you picked one scary chick."

"Watch it Kiba." I snarl.

"Why are you here?"

"Everyone's at the field where we first met Hazuki."

"Why?" I ask.

"Cause. Party. Believe it or not, everyone's ready to party."

"Why?"

"Will you stop saying that Hazuki! Everyone's there to party. Why else."

"Let me guess Fujiye is bringing the drinks."

"Yeah, she is." He smiled at the thought "So you two coming?"

"Are we?" I ask Shikamaru.

"Do you want to?"

"It's up to you."

"Wow you two sound like a married couple."

"Kiba." I say.

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

"Why don't we go? It'll be fun."

"Sure. Hey, who knows, it may even be fun."

"So you coming or not?"

"We're coming."

"Good. Now hurry it up."

"Shikamaru." I say stopping on the way down off of the cliff.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Shikamaru smiled from ear to ear. Leaned in for another kiss.

"Will you two hurry up!" Kiba yelled at the base of the cliff.

"He's more annoying than I thought."

"We should go."

"Yeah, we likely should."

* * *

"Hazuki! You made it!" Hinata ran over to me and hugged me.

"Yeah. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I was actually the one who organized it."

"Well it looks like quite a turnout." I say scanning the crowd. "Looks like the gang's all here."

"Yeah, oh! Almost forgot. Kumiko! Come here!"

"Who's Kumiko?"

"Oh, she moved here a while ago. She wanted to meet some other people, hence the party."

"Oh, when did she get here?"

"Maybe a week ago. She's been unpacking, so she hasn't really gone to the village much."

"Oh."

"Hi there, I'm Kumiko!"

"Hey, I'm Hazuki. Just be careful. We can get a little crazy when we're all together like this."

"Thanks for the warning" she smiled "but I think I'll be able to handle it."

"I have to go Kumiko, but it was nice meeting you."

"You to Hazuki."

* * *

Everyone was sitting around talking. It's fun, having everyone around to talk to. Just to hang out.

"Hazuki I hear your house is almost done with the renovations." Ino said, cutting the silence short.

"Yeah. Just maybe a week until it's done. Then I can get some of my siblings to move in. My house is getting way too crowded for all of them."

"What about Hisoka? Where's he going to be living?"

"He's moving into a large apartment I think. He's taking Kako with him. Yuriko wants to move out."

"But she's what? Thirteen?"

"She's just turned 14, so she thinks she should be able to do whatever the hell she wants."

"Why don't you let them move out? I mean look at Naruto, he had his own place for a long time. Look how he turned out." Neji said.

"That's for another time. For now. We rest."

"So Hazuki, what's in store for you now? All the searching is over. All the searching for answers is over."

"Don't know, I guess whatever comes my way. I'll be ready."

"_We'll_ be ready." Shikamaru said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The future is upon us, question is, with what?" Rock Lee added.

"What ever it is, we'll be ready for it, it's what we do. What we fight for. What we live for."

* * *

**Ending Note**

**And so ends 'A Hidden Truth'. Believe it or not, I had a lot of fun, and trouble writing this last chapter, the whole story to be honest. I'm not that great of a writer. When I first started this story I thought my writing was only par compared to everyone else's. And to be truthful, it is. I'm not the best of writer, so I was surprised at the amount of people who actually read it. I never even thought someone would even have been able to find it among all the other stories. **

**It kind of saddens me to have to say goodbye to this story. It was fun to write and I think somewhere in me I really just wanted to keep on writing it forever. But everything must come to an end. It took me roughly around a year to write all of these chapters I think, I'm not very sure. Thank you to all the people who've read, reviewed, favourite, alerted, etc. It really does mean a great deal to me. I am sad to see this end as this was my very first Naruto Fanficton, but at the same time, I'm happy. I never thought I would finish this.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the process of reading the chapters and the events that unfolded. As well as this last chapter. As I mentioned beforehand, I am very sad to have to say goodbye to this story. But I may write a next generation with these same characters. Thank you to all who have supported me through the process. I am very grateful. So, I guess this is it. This time I have to say goodbye for good. So, peace out for the last, final time in the story 'A Hidden Truth' **

**-MyKullem3 **


End file.
